Rukfic por ahora Uu
by Yumi Rukawa
Summary: [8] Capítulo 8 uploaded!!! Un nuevo jugador entra a Seiryuu y por alguna maldita razón parece saber algo de Rukawa que este no sabe... capítulo muy al pedo, pero importante (posta!!!) xDDD Yaoi...? =) R/R!!
1. Llegada

Slam Dunk Fanfic  
  
Sin nombre (por ahora XD)  
  
(Advertencia: este fic contiene algunas escenas shonen ai (relación hombre- hombre) que pueden afectar la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Quedan Avisados!)(pero igual es lindo!! ^ ^.)(Tb contiene escenas de sexo!)  
  
By: Yumi Rukawa Diciembre 2001  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
  
  
-Que noche más bonita, ne?"-.  
  
Rukawa miró al par de ojos distraídos que se apoyaban en su hombro. Era una noche muy fría, y el incansable brillo de la luna llena bañaba cada banco de la solitaria plaza. Poca gente solía pasearse por allí a esas horas de la noche, y él mismo no estaba muy seguro aún de qué hacía en ese banco de plaza junto a aquella persona que lo tenía tan extrañamente confundido.  
  
-Mirá, mirá las estrellas, Kae-kun! Son hermosas!-.  
  
Kae-kun… nunca nadie se había animado a llamarlo por su primer nombre, mucho menos ponerle un apodo. Ni siquiera en su familia le trataban con tanta familiaridad… quizá esa era la razón por la que en ese momento, al sentir la cabeza de esa persona recostada en su hombro y el calor de su pequeño cuerpo mezclarse con el propio, pudo sentir otra vez esa dulce sensación crecerle en el pecho. Tan agradable y a la vez aterradora…  
  
-"Antes de que mi hermano muriera, recuerdo que él siempre se sentaba a mirar las estrellas diciendo que mamá seguramente nos estaría mirando desde algún lugar en el cielo… eso me reconfortaba mucho, de alguna forma…-.  
  
Rukawa no contestó ninguno de sus comentarios. Simplemente le dejaba hablar; siempre, desde aquel lejano día en el que se habían conocido estos dos perfectos extraños, él había encontrado muy curioso el peculiar acento que tenía y su forma tan distintiva de hablar, de referirse a su persona. Su voz imparable le hacía olvidarse del mundo y vivir ese momento, esa fantasía imposible y esa locura ciega que lentamente iba tomando forma en su corazón.  
  
-…y me trataba como si fuese un niñito… a mí! Como un nene! Podés creerlo? El colmo, qué molesto era! Una vez…-ésta vez era igual. Hablaría de sus cosas sin siquiera molestarse por ver si él le escuchaba. Simplemente hablaba, como si las palabras se le escaparan insistentemente de los labios sin darle un respiro. Él no ponía atención en lo que decía, tan solo escuchaba el vago eco de su voz y el ardor que éste le producía en el pecho.  
  
-Nee, vos tenés hermanos, Kae-kun??- despegó su cabeza del hombro de Rukawa y lo miró con curiosidad buscando en sus ojos algún tipo de respuesta, pero solo vio sus seriedad habitual. Quizá esta vez tampoco le respondería…  
  
-No… y ya es tarde, mejor vamos-.  
  
-………qué aburrido sos! Acompañáme un rato más, no me quiero volver solo!- .  
  
Lo volvió a mirar insistentemente con una cara de enfado que le quedaba muy graciosa. No parecía disponerse a dejar que ese muchacho tan lindo le dejara ahí sin compañía, por lo que antes de que éste pudiera pararse lo agarró con ambas manos de un brazo y lo hizo sentarse otra vez.  
  
-Daaaaaaaaaale!! No seas malo!!-.  
  
-Mañana hay entrenamiento temprano-el comentario, si bien no tenía malas intenciones, solo logró aumentar el enfado en sus mejillas bronceadas.  
  
-Siempre pensando en eso, vos! Que nunca te dedicás a descansar?!-.  
  
Viendo que no iba a poder convencer a los ojos azules de quedarse un rato más, le soltó el brazo y se volvió a sentar en el banco, cruzando sus delgadas piernas y brazos, con cierta carga de molestia. O más bien capricho. Así como estaba, con su enfado y todo, bajo el resplandor de la profunda luna y la campera negra que tanto le gustaba de Rukawa sobre sus hombros, se veía como un muchacho normal y cualquiera. El pelo corto, de un marrón tosco y brillante, le caía sobre la cara y orejas, pero sus enormes ojos se dejaban ver con su característica negrura y su cara redonda le daba un toque infantil a su expresión. Sus mejillas femeninas aún conservaban un viejo bronceado y sus labios brillaban con la misma intensidad que la luna llena. No había nada en su sola imagen que no recordara a un muchacho cualquiera…  
  
Rukawa se levantó lentamente y tras dar media vuelta para emprender el camino a casa dio una última mirada a la persona sentada en ese banco de plaza.  
  
-Claro, total, al final yo me olvidaba que vos preferís ir bien a tu estúpido entrenamiento y dejarme acá tirado para que venga un tipo grande y feo y me mate!!-.  
  
En ese momento, de haber sido de otra forma, Rukawa seguramente se hubiera reído de la obvia exageración de su acompañante, pero él no era de los que se reían con tanta facilidad. Además, quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, irse a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación, alejarse de las tiernas mejillas bronceadas y de ese ardor en el pecho que lo estaban volviendo loco. Al contemplarle, sin embargo, y oír sus reproches sin sentido, sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarle y expresarle realmente cuanto le importaba, de hacerle saber lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, quizá de sus labios saliera una explicación lógica para toda esa incómoda situación por la que estaba pasando…. Pero no, no podía seguir pensando en ello; era el momento de concentrarse en su única pasión: el básquet. Las clasificaciones para el torneo Inoue se acercaban rápidamente y Shohoku definitivamente tenía que entrar.  
  
-Ya, vámonos-.  
  
Sin cambiar su semblante enojado, se paró y se acercó hacia el apuesto muchacho. Una vez detrás suyo largó un largo suspiro, y resignándose se dispuso a permitir que Rukawa le acompañara hasta su casa. Inconscientemente lo tomó de un brazo y le mostró una gran sonrisa repentina, como si todo su enojo se hubiera escapado junto con el suspiro. Había recuperado su ánimo habitual, después de todo Kae-kun había hecho suficiente con acompañarle hasta ahí.  
  
-Bueno, igual no puedo dejar que te vayas solo porque tengo que devolverte tu campera y hace mucho frío como para sacármela… además alguien tiene que cuidarte a vos de que no te quedes dormido acá en la calle, no?-.  
  
Siguió con su sonrisa burlona mientras lo miraba con picardía. Ambos caminaban con lentitud a pesar del frío, pero las ocasionales brisas casi congeladas los obligaban a acelerar el paso… y a acercarse cada vez más. Rukawa, por su parte no prestó atención al frío; él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, que lo transportaron unas semanas antes a una cálida tarde de Marzo en el gimnasio de la secundaria Shohoku…  
  
  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 1 "Llegada"  
  
  
  
Era una tarde común y corriente en la secundaria Shohoku, y en el gimnasio de la misma los miembros del club de básquet empezaban uno de sus tantos entrenamientos. Todos pensaron que ese sería un día más como todos los otros, pero éste se venía con sorpresas…  
  
La noticia llegó con un grupo de estudiantes de la secundaria Seiryuu, los miembros del equipo de básquet de dicha secundaria para ser precisos, que, según explicó el profesor Anzai, estarían entrenando en Shohoku las siguientes semanas.  
  
-El gimnasio de Seiryuu quedó destruido tras un reciente terremoto por lo que he invitado al club de básquet del mismo a que entrenen aquí con nosotros. Las clasificaciones se acercan y todos deben entrenar muy duro. Y creo que la compañía del equipo de Seiryuu les será de mucha ayuda a todos ustedes, muchachos, ya lo verán-.  
  
En esos momentos Rukawa no se imaginó el impacto que tendría ese visita del equipo vecino a su vida. Él solo se limitó a escuchar y asentir indiferentemente con la cabeza… tan solo esperaba que los miembros de Seiryuu no fueran tan estúpidos o engreídos como sus actuales compañeros…  
  
Dos o tres días atrás, en una conocida escuela del estado de Kanagawa, el club de básquet de la secundaria Seiryuu estaba deliberando el futuro de su equipo. Su problema era que solo tenían 6 jugadores de los cuales la estrella, Hideyoshi Nakata, se encontraba lesionado en el hospital. Sin un mínimo de 6 jugadores no podrían entran en las clasificatorias para el torneo Inoue, por lo que necesitaban encontrar urgentemente un jugador extra. Touya Kouji, el vice capitán, por su parte, ya tenía planeada una solución para el problema, pero ésta obligaba a los miembros de Seiryuu a correr ciertos… riesgos…  
  
-Pero, Touya, estás seguro que funcionará…?-el capitán del equipo, Fuuma Niigata, miraba preocupado a su compañero. Ésta era su última oportunidad de entrar en un torneo tan importante como el Inoue, por lo que no quería perderla.  
  
-Tanto como que me llamo Touya Kouji… ella me debe bastante dinero así que supongo que no se negará. Tú preocúpate por explicarle al supervisor el asunto que yo arreglaré mis cuentas con ella, Fuuma…-.  
  
-Si, pero… no sé, es muy riesgoso, francamente no creo que una chica acepte hacer una cosa así…-.  
  
-Je-Touya miró con confianza a su capitán, -es porque tú no la conoces en lo más mínimo-.  
  
Se alejó con una sonrisa inusual en el rostro. Era un muchacho alto, apuesto y atlético, de cabello marrón rojizo y unos ojos verdes que dejaban parada a cuanta chica se los clavaba (y algún que otro chico también ^o^U), sin embargo, era un sujeto callado y serio, aunque más de una vez se ponía cargoso como todo adolescente de 17 años suele hacer. Tan extraño como resultaba el hecho que este chico no tuviera novia aún también resultaba extraño su querido amigo con el cual pasaba aproximadamente 20 de las 24 horas del día (básicamente esas 4 horas restantes las usaban para dormir, en caso de que uno no se encontrara durmiendo en la casa del otro o viceversa). Akito Masami era el cuarto miembro del equipo de básquet, pero él no era exactamente un miembro permanente sino que hacía apariciones esporádicas cuando Touya se lo pedía. Era un chico más bien dulce, pequeño. Su cabello era rubio pálido, tirando un poco a gris y tenía los ojos más hermosos de toda la secundaria; dorados y siempre con una ternura que lo caracterizaba. En su rostro siempre había una sonrisa inmutable, acompañado de una gentileza única y un carácter muy pasivo. Era una persona muy dulce y querida por todos, además de un excelente deportista, aunque no era tan alto ni grande como Touya. Tampoco tenía novia… todos pensaba que no debía haber una chica en toda la secundaria que estuviera a su alcance, ellos dos juntos se veían simplemente perfectos.  
  
Luego estaba Seki Tomokazu, el tirador del equipo, aunque era el más sumiso de todos se había convertido en una importante parte del equipo. Era un muchacho impulsivo pero lleno de confianza y energía. El último integrante del equipo era un chico un poco más cabeza dura de pésima reputación. A pesar de que no era realmente malo, siempre vivía causando problemas y no era de llevarse muy bien con las demás personas. Su nombre era Hikaru Midorikawa, tenía 15 años y estaba en 1er año.  
  
  
  
Ninguno de los integrantes de Shohoku mostró mucho interés en la noticia, excepto uno de sus miembros más recientes; Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien estaba ansioso por saber con quienes estaría compartiendo los siguientes entrenamientos y a ver si es que en otras escuelas existían los tensai como él (aunque más bien creía que debía ser el único, ya que es imposible que aparezcan dos en una misma ciudad, eso sería un milagro muy poco probable.) Quizá hasta podría encontrarle una pareja al zorro para que Haruko se olvidara de él… quien sabe, Rukawa no tenía novia ni mostraba interés alguno por las mujeres… la vida da sorpresas, ne? A lo mejor habría otro zorro con quien podría corretear por ahí… (Hanamichi no es conocido en la vida por ser demasiado coherente =_=.)  
  
La puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entraron 5 jóvenes de los cuales había tres muy altos y uno que por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreír. El último era de mediana estatura y tenía el cabello negro con reflejos ligeramente violetas. El muchacho de pelo marrón-rojizo, por alguna otra razón, se veía muy molesto.  
  
-Ju~~~~~~ssu!-dijeron los miembros de Shohoku al unísono.  
  
-Estos son los miembros de Seiryuu, por favor, trátenlos con respeto. Ahora los dejaré para que entrenen-.  
  
Al principio hubo un gran silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar o a hacer nada. No se escuchaba más que los molestos suspiros de Touya Kouji que seguía esperando a alguien que parecía no llegar.  
  
-Cuando agarre a ese chico, lo voy a matar, me las va a pagar!!-.  
  
-Calma, To-ya, ya llegará, debe de haberse retrasado…-.  
  
Ambos capitanes se acercaron entonces a conocerse y presentar a los respectivos jugadores, pero antes que ninguno de ellos dos pudiera decir nada, se escucho la puerta corrediza del gimnasio deslizarse a velocidad ultrasónica, dando aparición a un chico que, a igual velocidad, jadeando y con un aire de preocupación y disculpa, entró al gimnasio y corrió hasta donde Touya y compañía estaban.  
  
-Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, senpai!!!! haa No podía Haa dar con la calle…! haa Perdón!!-su voz femenina sonaba cansada, como si en un suspiro hubiera corrido las 20 cuadras que separaba a Seiryuu de Shohoku. Era sin duda el más extraño de todos los nuevos integrantes. Demasiado bajo y pequeño para ser jugador de básquet, de seguro no llegaba al metro sesenta y tenía un físico extremadamente femenino; piernas largas, delgadas, hombros pequeños… incluso en su rostro, lo que lo hacía ver más como un niño. Su corto cabello marrón caía sobre su cara, sus ojos eran grades y negros… debía ser extranjero, seguro.  
  
Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, inclinando todo su torso, respirando con agitación. Se veía algo preocupado, pero sin darle mucha importancia.  
  
-Tarde!! Te he dicho que salieras antes para llegar puntual y has llegado MEDIA HORA TARDE!-.  
  
-Me perdí!-.  
  
-Te he dado un mapa y todo, y aún así te has perdido!! Dios, no tienes remedio o qué?!-.  
  
-Bueno, perdóooooooooooon!!!!-.  
  
Touya pasó su brazo por detrás de la nuca del muchacho y lo llevo hacia su cuerpo al tiempo que éste ponía una cara de sorpresa.  
  
-Escucha, y escucha BIEN, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si? No metas la pata, recuerda ser discreto, es solo un mes, hasta que Nakata se recupere, has entendido? Yo sé que tú puedes aprender a jugar básquet moderadamente bien en cuestión de días, así que ponle todo tu esfuerzo y no me decepciones. Después de eso tu cuenta estará saldada, entendido?-.  
  
Al chico no hicieron más que salirle lágrimas de los ojos y una cara de felicidad radiante.  
  
-??!! ¡¿¿Por qué estás llorando??!-.  
  
-Ah… no puedo creerlo, lo único que tengo que hacer es rebotar una pelotita… y se salda mi cuenta… que bueno, voy a poder almorzar decentemente toda la semana… ah…-.  
  
-………. ¬_¬ lo que sea, tan solo actúa NORMAL, si?-.  
  
-Dalo por hecho-una enorme sonrisa asomó la cara del joven mientras los dos equipos formaban en el centro del gimnasio.  
  
Cada jugador, por orden, tendría que presentarse, decir su nombre y todo eso para poder empezar de una vez por todas con el entrenamiento. Los primeros, por lógica, fueron los capitanes. Akagi comenzó por ser el "anfitrión", y pronto le tocó el turno a Niigata.  
  
-Soy Niigata Fuuma, tengo 18 años y soy el capitán del equipo, esperamos nos causarles problemas y estamos muy agradecidos de poder estar aquí con ustedes-.  
  
El siguiente en la fila era Tomokazu.  
  
-Soy Tomokazu Seki, tengo 15 años y voy en 1er año. Mi posición es la de tirador-.  
  
-Mi nombre es Midorikawa Hikaru… tengo 15 años, espero que no me estorben…- su presentación fue interrumpida por Niigata que le dio un golpe seco y certero en la cabeza.  
  
-Soy Masami Akito, tengo 16 años y voy en 2do año-dijo con una graaaan sonrisa.  
  
-Kouji Touya, 17 años, también voy en 2do año-.  
  
-Estem, bueno yo tengo 17 años, voy en 2do también y soy…….. -el muchacho hizo un alto en seco, como si no tuviera idea quien era. No creía que debía dar su verdadero nombre…  
  
A un lado suyo, Touya entraba en pánico. Nadie le había dicho que nombre usaría, y su nombre REAL no era exactamente una opción… es que acaso estaría todo perdido antes de empezar?  
  
-Osea,-siguió-yo sé cual es mi nombre, no me olvido de esas cosas, sería tonto… mi nombre…-.  
  
El capitán pudo sentir un gran desastre caer sobre el equipo, por lo que recomendó que no hicieran caso ya que ese chico estaba medio loco y se presentaran los de Shohoku.  
  
Luego de todo eso todos miraron fijamente al muchacho que seguía pensando en su nombre, extrañado.  
  
"Doahou" se pudo escuchar desde el fondo, mientras Hanamichi Sakuragi se acercaba con cautela al chico que no dejaba de hablar para sí mismo.  
  
-Mi nombre, claro…-de repente su cuerpo fino y delgado se tornó completamente superdeformed y con una cara de pánico y confusión dijo: -Seta! Soy Soujiro Seta!!-.  
  
Todos los miembros de Seiryuu cayeron de espaldas al piso ante semejante estupidez. En ese momento Touya se paró rápidamente y se llevo a Seta a un rincón del gimnasio.  
  
-SOUJIRO SETA??! QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO?!-.  
  
-Estem… lo leí en un manga! Es un chico muy simpático y rápido que…-.  
  
-No me interesa!! No hagas esas cosas!-.  
  
-Pero senpai, además de todo eso, es muy parecido a Akito-san, no le parece un nombre perfecto?? Si voy a entrar acá, es mejor que adopte una actitud diferente para que no me reconozcan, ne? Entonces pensé 'claro, Akito-san es perfecto y…-Touya no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada inocente de Seta. Seguro que se lo hacía a propósito.  
  
-………ah, que diablos…………..Seta, eh?-el muchacho le sonrió. Exacto.  
  
Por detrás de ellos se encontraba Hanamichi Sakuragi. Seta se sacó a Touya de encima como pudo, dejándolo mortificado y consolado por Akito, y se fue a curiosear a los jugadores. El primero que encontró, cuándo no, fue a Hanamichi que lo miraba muy sorprendido.  
  
-Hola… Seta? Soy Sakuragi Hanamichi, q tal?-.  
  
-Como decís, Michi?? Jajaja tenés el pelo rojo, que divertido!!-Hanamichi hizo caso omiso al comentario y se ofreció a presentarle a los demás jugadores, ya que era obvio que en la incansable búsqueda por su nombre no había oído nada más.  
  
-Mira,-lo llevó con un muchacho alto, morocho y bien parecido. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla que Seta encontró, según sus propias palabras, 'KAWAII!', -este es Mitchi, bueno, Hisashi Mitsui, es un ex vándalo, antes venía al equipo a molestar pero siempre terminaba sangrando y lastimado-.  
  
-Hisashi algo, ex vándalo, ajá. Ok, Ok-Seta repetía las palabras de Hanamichi mientras lo llevaba por todas partes. Siguieron con un chico más bien bajo, que tenía un arito en una oreja.  
  
-Ryota Miyagi, pero dile Ryochin que suena mejor. Es el mejor defensa del estado! Además está enamorado de Ayako (esa chica de ahí con el abanico de papel) pero ella no quiere saber nada con él" (ese último comentario no dejó a Ryota muy contento que digamos)-.  
  
-Ryochin, arito (muy fuera de moda, es de gay) (ese comentario no ayudó tampoco a mejorar el ánimo del defensa)-.  
  
-Mira, ese grandote que está ahí es el capitán Gorila, y tiene un amigo que es un jefe orangután, ten cuidado con ellos porque tienen muy mal carácter. Y… allí está Megane-kun, el de los anteojos-.  
  
-Ah, y… quien es él?-el solitario muchacho de cabellos negro carbón y fría mirada atrajo de sobremanera la atención de Seta. Definitivamente no era un chico normal.  
  
-Ah, ese es solo un estúpido zorro dormilón que no sirve para nada, no le hagas caso…-pero Seta ya estaba corriendo felizmente como abeja a la miel hacia aquel muchacho. Una vez llegó cerca suyo puso sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y acercándole la cara lo más que pudo lo miró como un niño tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad.  
  
-Ah, kakkoii! Y quién sos vos?-pero como respuesta recibió un silencio indiferente. El joven dio media vuelta y miró para otro lado ("baka…")-Oi!! No me des la espalda te hice una pregunta!!!-Seta no era de esas personas que dejan que la gente los ignore, y se había puesto muy molesto.  
  
-Déjame, vete-.  
  
-Grr! Zorro!! Contestáme!!-ya empezaba a salirle vapor por las orejas, hasta que Hanamichi se le acercó y le dio su respuesta.  
  
-Olvídalo, ese zorro es más callado que las moscas… es Rukawa, Kaede Rukawa, no esperes que te hable mucho, te dije que solo es un zorro que le gusta lucirse-.  
  
Un breve silencio bastó para que Seta procesara la información que le acababan de dar.  
  
-Cómo decís? Rancagua??-de repente todos los presentes, excepto Seta y Rukawa, cayeron de espaldas al piso. Touya se había decidido por matar a Seta ni bien le sacaran los ojos de encima.  
  
-Ah…-Rukawa suspiró exasperado-idiota…-. 


	2. Mi nombre

Rukfic

By Yumi Rukawa

Los personajes de Slam Dunk son de Inoue, TOEI y blablabla.... Sou and Cia, el Seiryuu High y esos los inventé yo, anq afané un poco con los nombres ¬¬ bah, si me quieren demandar, adelante.... no pueden sacarme nada, no saben quien soy... muejejejejeje!!!

  
-Kae… kun-Seta se acercó todavía más al cuerpo de Rukawa; realmente estaba haciendo mucho frío. Sin darse cuenta se aferró más a su brazo, esta vez con ambas manos, -Ne, que creés que pensarían tus compañeros si se enteran de todo, eh? Seguro que les perecería raro… es decir, no es algo que pasa con frecuencia, no?-dio un pequeño suspiro melancólico,-si mis compañeros se enteraran… Hikaru seguramente me querría echar del equipo… ya sabés como es él…-.   
-No tiene por qué enterarse-.  
Seta le agarró el brazo aún con más fuerza y enterró su cara en su hombro.  
-No le vas a decir a nadie, no? Es nuestro secreto-.  
-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas-.  
-…por lo menos el capitán, senpai Touya y Akito-san lo saben… es algo, no?-.  
-… oi-Rukawa no era una persona muy curiosa, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención en la forma de hablar de Seta, -por qué le dices senpai a Kouji si eres más grande que él?-.  
-Eh? Bueno… la verdad que tengo algunos problemas con los sufijos, uso el primero que me acuerdo, jajaja-se rió con vergüenza mientras Rukawa lo miraba incrédulo.  
-… no eres normal, sabes?-.  
Seta se separó y lo miro con molestia.  
-Ah, lo dice un zorro antisocial que a duras penas habla…! Vos si que sos cosa de otro mundo, eh!-.  
-…-siguieron caminando sin decir otra palabra. Seta sonreía como de costumbre mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Por alguna razón se sentía muy bien al lado de Kae-kun, su compañía le gustaba y empezaba a tomarle mucho cariño. Sabía que él era una persona muy solitaria, y quizá fue por eso que se le acercó en un principio, porque Seta sabía más que nadie lo que significaba estar solo sin tener con quien hablar ni en quien confiar… era un sentimiento aterrador que le quitaba las ganas de hablar a cualquiera. Aún así se había propuesto arrancarle una sonrisa… o al menos eso había dicho algún tiempo atrás…

  
***

Capítulo 2 "Mi nombre"

El equipo de Seiryuu llevaba ya tres días de entrenamiento en Shohoku. A pesar de los obvios roces que se produjeron entres los miembros al principio, ambos equipos se integraron muy bien y consiguieron un nivel y ritmo muy satisfactorio. Akagi y Niigata parecían como hechos de la misma piedra, ya que su presencia era imponente y los dos manejaban con precisión a sus respectivos equipos (y con casi la misma cuota de golpes en la cabeza); el Sakuragi Gundan había abierto una apuesta sobre quien recibiría más golpes al final de la semana; si Hanamichi o Seta, y día a día el resultado se volvía más parejo.  
Seta, que apenas si sabía lo que era el básquet, recibía un duro entrenamiento diario proporcionado por Touya y asistido por el siempre sonriente Akito que se encargaba de mostrarle las jugadas especiales y esas cosas. Cada día que pasaba Seta progresaba de una manera casi increíble; parecía que con solo observar los movimientos podía ejecutarlos sin ningún problema, pero el aprendizaje de la teoría le trajo más de un problema. Tomokazu fue elegido como profesor de turno y siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza puesto que Seta además de ser muy impulsivo y activo vivía diciendo cuan aburrido era el aprendizaje de las reglas. ("Eso no sirve para nada, dame la pelota de una vez y dejáte de molestar!")  
Además de todo, Soujiro Seta se hizo muy amigo de los miembros de Shohoku. A pesar de su carácter algo fuerte, su carisma y simpatía se ganó la confianza de sus nuevos compañeros que hasta comenzaron a ofrecerse de voluntarios para enseñarle jugadas y movimientos.  
Él era como el proyecto común de todos los jugadores.

Sin embargo, seguía teniendo los mismos problemas con dos sujetos: el primero era Midorikawa Hikaru, con quien vivía peleándose por cualquier cosa, y el segundo era nada más y nada menos que el muchacho morocho y callado de Shohoku; Kaede Rukawa. A pesar de haber tratado de acercársele de mil maneras diferentes él permanecía indiferente a todo lo que Seta hacía. No lo escuchaba cuando lo llamaba, no le contestaba sus preguntas ni hacía caso cuando le hablaba de cualquier cosa… ni siquiera reaccionaba ante sus provocaciones ni devolvía sus sonrisas… era todo un enigma para Seta; y cuanto más lo ignoraba, más se moría por hacerlo cambiar.  
Una tarde cualquiera, Shohoku organizó un partido entre ellos mismos. Seta se quedó a un lado de la cancha mirando, puesto que solo eran dos los miembros de Seiryuu presentes y él tendría que mirar para aprender más.  
El parido fue muy bien, ambos equipos dieron lo mejor de sí y jugaron de una manera excepcional… pero lo más interesante vino en los últimos minutos de juego.

Ryota tomó posesión del balón y corrió rápidamente por la cancha, evadiendo facialmente a Kakuta y a Yazuda. Llegó un poco más lejos de media cancha y le pasó el balón a Kogure que intentó un tiro de tres puntos. Claro que con Akagi delante se le dificultó, y el balón rebotó en el aro sonoramente. Fue el turno de Hanamichi de actuar y en una jugada rápida y perfecta hizo un increíble rebote que terminó con el balón en manos de Mitsui. Éste se dispuso a correr hacia el otro aro, pero sin que pudiera siquiera rebotar el balón una vez, vio como Rukawa se lo quitaba y corría nuevamente hacia el aro. El zorro pasó a Akagi, a Hanamichi, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada pegó un gran salto e hizo una espectacular clavada.   
Desde un costado de la cancha, Seta quedó alucinado, sorprendido. Ese sin duda había sido el mejor salto que había visto en su vida (no que viera gente saltando muy a menudo), estaba maravillado. Este 'Rancagua' era salido de otro mundo.  
Terminado el partido, se le acercó nuevamente para intentar hablar con él.

-Oooye, Rancagua! Ese tiro estuvo espectacular! No sabía que podías hacer esas cosas, sos increíble!-.

Rukawa lo miró, pero solo dio vuelta su cabeza en silencio. Seta trató de contenerse y con un aire de provocación y misterio agregó:   
-Qué? Esa cara de or*o es normal o solo significa que no estás teniendo una buena semana?-.  
-…-.  
-Hm, creo que eso significa lo primero…-su tono de voz cambió completamente y con su típica picardía y casi compasivamente, muy suave, agregó: -Como sea, ya vas a ver… aunque me tarde la vida, yo voy a arrancarte una sonrisa de esos labios tan fríos…-.   
Rukawa se dio vuelta extrañado. Vio los ojos de Seta, llenos de ternura y confianza, como si de verdad se preocupara por él; su media sonrisa indicaba que iba muy en serio, perece que por algún motivo que Rukawa no podía entender seguía intentado acercarse a él a pesar de todas las maneras en que lo había alejado. Nadie nunca le había dicho eso antes, ni él había pensado en una sonrisa como una posibilidad. Se sintió extraño. Sin duda Seta debía ser lo más cercano que él había tenido a un amigo. 

  
Al día siguiente la práctica fue de mañana. Todos daban su mejor esfuerzo y trataban de ignorar al trío de molestas chicas que gritaba con desespero desde la puerta cada vez que Rukawa se movía medio milímetro. Nadie lo había intentado, pero todos tenían unas enormes ganas de matarlas… el único que se había atrevido a cerrarles las puerta en la cara había sido Hanamichi, pero con mucha pena, puesto que le daba algo de vergüenza hablar así con las mujeres. Rukawa, por su parte, ni se molestaba en decirles nada, ni les hacía caso, a pesar de que ellas conformaban su más importante fan club: el Rukawa Shinietai.  
A pesar de que ellas siempre asistían a los partidos y animaban con fuerza al equipo ya nadie las soportaba y solo querían que se fueran de ahí. En eso, una de ellas vio a Seta acercarse sonriente a Rukawa, pero al ser nuevamente ignorado se puso a gritarle cuanto insulto se le cruzó por la cabeza. Eso molestó mucho a la chica, más conocida como RU, que inmediatamente salió a la defensiva de su ídolo.

-Oye tú! Deja en paz a nuestro Rukawa!-por detrás la acompañaba el corito de sus otras dos seguidoras, KA y WA, que al unísono decían 'Es cierto es cierto',-si insultas a nuestro Rukawa te las verás con nosotras! Déjalo en paz, vete!!-.  
Seta se dio vuelta con una mirada de muerte… quién diablos se atrevía a interrumpir sus insultos?! Muy mal hecho, quien quiera que fuere se las pagaría. Se acercó a las tres chicas lentamente y las miró con desprecio y curiosidad.  
-Hm, y quién carajo son ustedes tres, eh?! Yo hago lo que quiero, piérdanse!-.  
-Somos admiradoras de Rukawa, déjalo en paz!-.  
-Mm? De Rancagua?-se dio vuelta y le dio otra mirada al chico. De repente su expresión cambio por completo, puso una mano sobre su boca y por su cabeza asomaron dos orejas de zorro al tiempo que le salía una expresión de burla muy rara y una risotada que significaba que estaba tramando algo.  
Touya y compañía se quedaron estupefactos. En eso Hikaru agregó:  
-Oh, no! Las orejas!! Qué va a hacer ahora ese idiota?!-.

-Pues, saben una cosa??-Seta miró a las chicas nuevamente,-Rancagua nunca podría salir con ninguna de ustedes, porque a él…-hizo una pausa para mirar la sorpresa de las porristas, -no le gustan las mujeres, es HOMOSEXUAL!-.  
Se hizo un silencio profundo en el gimnasio, nadie podía creer las palabras de Seta.  
-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-eso fue todo lo que Rukawa alcanzó a pensar antes de que el silencio fuera interrumpido por Hanamichi que se acercó a Seta y agregó:

-Es verdad, él está saliendo con un tal Sendoh, pero le da mucha pena que se enteren todos…-.  
-Verdad que sí? Por eso no deben decirle a nadie porque es un secreto---.

En ese momento ambos Hanamichi y Seta recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, solo que el de Seta no fue proporcionado por Niigata, sino… se dio vuelta y vio el par de ojos azules mirarle con un brillo muy inusual.  
-Quién es homosexual, idiota. No serás tú?-Rukawa lo miró fijamente. Seta se paró acusador y lo apuntó con gran enfado.  
-Bueno que te parece!! Si vos no te sacás a esas minas de encima lo voy a hacer yo porque son insoportables!! EY!! NO TE DES VUELTA MIENTRAS HABLO!!-cerró la puerta donde estaban las chicas, todavía inmóviles por la noticia, y siguió con sus reproches: -Si a vos no te molestan no tenemos por qué bancárnoslas! RANCAGUA!!-.  
Rukawa se dio vuelta una vez más y miró a Seta amenazante.  
-Deja de decirme Rancagua, soy Rukawa, entendiste? RUKAWA!-sus palabras tenían una carga emocional mucho más notable que de costumbre. Estaba enfadado.  
-RANCAGUA!!-le sacó la lengua, si él no pensaba cambiar su forma de dirigírsele, entonces él no pensaba pronunciar bien su apellido (además que no le salía XP),-Oi, te estoy hablando!! Grr!!-.  
Acto seguido, Rukawa tenía a Seta colgado de su espalda, con un brazo por delante de su cuello y debajo de su barbilla y el otro jalándole un cachete.  
-Sos un insensible!! Que en tu casa no te enseñan modales?! Rancaguaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-.  
Esta vez el golpe certero fue dado por Niigata y Seta terminó una vez más en el piso, adolorido… 'OUCH!'  
Rukawa suspiró (yare yare)… volvió a mirar a Seta pero no con la mirada de hartazgo de siempre.

-Kaede-.  
-Eh??-.  
-Es mi nombre, ya deja de decirme Rancagua-. Y dicho esto se retiró del gimnasio. Seta no entendía nada y tan solo se limitó a mirar confuso desde el piso.  
-Oi! Qué se supone que significa eso?!-.

Mientras se paraba, Hanamichi, Ryota y Mitsui se le acercaron; el último poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.  
-Vaya, qué crees, debes ser la única persona sobre la tierra que tiene permiso expreso de usar su nombre-.  
Ryota agregó: -Si lo que buscabas era ganarte su confianza, es un comienzo-.  
Y por último Hanamichi: -Bah, es solo un zorro sin sentido del humor. Sou, no te molestes!-.

Seta sonrió. Le agradaba mucho oír que le llamaran por el primer nombre.   
-De verdad lo creen? Hisashi, Ryochin??-parecía tener una extraña confianza con todos allí, desde el primer día había utilizado el primer nombre de casi todos, sin que nadie le dijera nada (aunque Touya estuviera en contra de ello).  
-Claro, aunque yo pienso que mejor le das una buena paliza y te olvidas de él… a ver si lo pones en su lugar-.  
-Mitsui tiene razón. Ese niño necesita aprender a respetar a sus superiores. Qué me dices Hanamichi?-.  
-Ja, necesita que lo golpeen hasta que aprenda, eso!-.  
-Pues… yo creo que más bien necesita cariño-. Seta sonrió una vez más. Quizá realmente había logrado algo.

  
~To be continued… xD~

Nota de Autora: Ok, este capítulo me quedó algo cursi… buuuu. Pero lo escribí hace mucho tiempo… el año pasado, creo. Ches! Cuanto tiempo!!!! Esta historia me está llevando mucho trabajo =_=. Pero bueno. Hay q bancar. El prox capítulo se viene más pilas… en serio!!! U____U.


	3. Encuentro Nocturno

Rukfic (Capírulo 3)

By Yumi Rukawa

Los disclaimers de siempre ¬¬

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a una gran casa, bastante vieja, con una reja llena de plantas y flores. Era la pensión en donde Seta se alojaba; ya que sus ingresos no le daban para pagarse un departamento. Aunque los demás inquilinos era casi tan raros como él, se había acostumbrado a este lugar. 

-Bueno, hasta acá llego yo, gracias por acompañarme, Kae-kun-.  
-Mañana…-.  
-Si, ya sé, no voy a faltar, no te preocupes-. Le dio otra de sus tantas sonrisas que lo dejaban completamente indefenso. En ese momento hubiera querido pedirle que se quedara con él un rato más… casi lamentó no haber aceptado quedarse en la plaza antes… pero ya era el momento de partir.  
-Bueno entonces, nos vemos… si?-. Seta se desprendió lentamente de Rukawa y se dirigió a la portezuela de la pensión, -Tengo que entrar despacio porque si se llega a levantar la dueña me mata-- ah-- ah-- ACHIIS!!!!-no pudo terminar su oración,-Argh, espero no haberme resfriado… ah!-miró a Rukawa, -Tu campera! Casi me olvido!-.  
Se le acercó sacándose la campera y se la entregó con otra sonrisa. En ese momento, él, que se había quedado inmóvil esperando que Seta entrara en su casa, no pudo aguantar más el infrenable deseo que rugía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y casi sin darse cuenta tomó a Seta de la mano y acercándolo rápidamente hacia él le besó impulsivamente en los labios. No estaba seguro si había hecho lo correcto, y al tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo un profundo terror invadió todo su ser. Quizá fue la inmovilidad de la persona que envolvía con sus brazos lo que lo hizo dudar y por segundos desear perderse o ser tragado por la tierra… o la seguridad exagerada con la que sabía que todo eso que sentía era imposible y que la primera persona de la que se había enamorado no podía ser suya. No estaba muy seguro, y estuvo a punto de ceder, pero sintió como unas manos frías le tocaban suavemente el pecho y la cara.  
Seta tampoco sabía con certeza por qué se dejaba llevar por ese capricho tan profundo que su propio corazón le exigía. No sentía amor por Rukawa y aún así le trataba como si quisiera algo con él… a pesar de estar lastimándolo, de saber que probablemente terminaría rompiéndole el corazón o bien terminaría haciéndose daño a sí mismo. Ambos sabían que nada podía ser y sin embargo… ninguno de los dos quiso frenar.   
Se dejaron llevar por sus respectivos deseos y se besaron con fuerza.

Nada se oía y la luna brillaba alto en el cielo… la alta reja hacía sombra sobre estos dos extraños que al igual que aquella lejana y fría noche en el gimnasio se fundían en un profundo beso…

***

Capítulo 3 "Encuentro Nocturno"

Era una noche lluviosa, y al igual que cómo solía hacerlo, Rukawa se dirigía hacia el gimnasio para entrenar un poco más antes de irse a su casa. Le sorprendió ver que las luces del mismo seguían prendidas, ya que por lo general a esas horas ya estarían apagadas. Tan solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie adentro. Recordó una vez que su compañero engreído y pelirrojo había entrado de repente al gimnasio mientras él entrenaba… dos veces, o quizá más. La primera le cayó de sorpresa, y al verle con el balón en las manos le había gritado que lo vencería… como sí él se fuera a dejar vencer por un principiante como Sakuragi… Sakuragi… él había sido la primera persona con quién había sentido una gran necesidad de competir. Aunque no lo demostraba, veía en el pelirrojo un importante rival.  
Mientras se dirigía a la puerta del gimnasio se dio cuenta cuánto se parecían Sakuragi y Seta. Ambos eran del tipo que prefería evitar, de los que le despertaban todas esas sensaciones que rara vez sentía. Odio, terror, compasión… el querer ser querido por alguien… tomado en cuenta. Hasta ahora su vida había sido exclusivamente el básquet, nada más que eso importaba… es que acaso querría terminar sus días solo y amargado?  
Buscó en su interior una respuesta para la pregunta… cuándo había sido la primera vez? No lo recordaba, hace ya mucho tiempo había cerrado su corazón a las personas, a su familia, a sus conocidos. No recordaba cuando había empezado todo, sólo el profundo dolor que lo había hecho tomar esa decisión.

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio procurando no pensar en esas cosas y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Seta en el piso, bajo el aro, con una mano en la cabeza y gritándole al balón que también estaba en su contra… por lo visto se había caído al intentar una clavada y le había caído el balón en la cabeza. Rukawa se le acercó sin poder creer hasta donde podía llegar la idiotez de la gente.

-Qué haces, idiota-.  
-!!! Ranc-Ka-Kaede?! Qué hacés acá vos??-.  
-Qué te parece?-.  
-…… siempre tan simpático vos, eh!-se paró y levantó el balón del piso. No se veía muy contento tras esa jugada miserablemente fallida. Sin darle mucha importancia a la llegada del muchacho siguió con su práctica. Rukawa lo miró de reojo mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo. Seta realmente hacía grandes progresos, pensar que unas semanas atrás apenas sabía lo que era un tiro sencillo y ahora dominaba el balón con gran precisión. Aún así tenía algunos problemas con el dribleo que no lo dejaban pasar de un principiante cualquiera.

-No muevas tanto tu brazo y agacha un poco más tu cadera, verás que te será más fácil…-.  
-Eh?-. Seta no podía creer que él le estuviera corrigiendo… de todos era el único que nunca se había molestado en ayudarle… quizá estaba enfermo o algo-Eh… s-si, claro-. 

Obedeció y se dio cuentan que así su ritmo armonizaba mejor con el del balón. Corrió velozmente hacia el aro contrario e intentó un tiro sencillo, pero el balón subió con mucha fuerza y no entró. Aún así pudo notar un mejor manejo del mismo mientras dribleaba… Rukawa se acercó hacia él y levantó el balón.  
-Mira-empezó a picarlo y corrió hasta mitad de cancha para volver rápidamente y realizar un tiro perfecto. Sus movimientos era precisos, exactos. Seta se quedó maravillado nuevamente al comprobar su habilidad-No tires con tanta fuerza, ese es tu problema-.

-Ha-- hai!-dijo el muchacho castaño con confianza, y cerró sus puños con fuerza-Ya verás, voy a lograrlo!-.  
Se acercó a Rukawa muy decidido y al recibir el balón se dispuso a realizar el mismo tiro, exacto. Con mucha cautela, viendo que realizaba bien cada movimiento corrió hacia al aro y una vez allí saltó muy alto, mucho más de lo que una persona de su altura saltaría. 'No mucha fuerza' pensó y con extraordinaria precisión y cuidado dio un empujoncito al balón que entró exitosamente a la canasta.   
Seta cayó al piso de pie.  
-Entró?!-preguntó animado, mirando a Rukawa y luego al balón. Él lo miró y asintió extrañamente satisfecho-Ssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiii!!!! Que bieeeeeen!! Yuju!!-. Seta saltaba exaltado y muy, muy feliz. Parecía un niño al que le acababan de dar la mejor noticia de su vida. Después de todo no había sido mala idea haber ido a entrenar por la noche. Ambos se sentían muy bien por dentro.

Dos o tres días más pasaron y por las noches Seta y Rukawa se volvieron a encontrar. El último pudo ver que Seta era un buen contrincante para el uno contra uno, a pesar de que nunca podía ganarle debido a su obvia inexperiencia. Pronto esa indiferencia que tenía para con el muchacho se volvió un extraño lazo de amistad.  
A pesar de que siguieron con sus clásicas peleas, se los veía más juntos que antes y Rukawa hasta contestaba cada tanto las preguntas de este muchacho. Aún así, a medida que pasaban los días, Rukawa se daba cuenta que Seta no era un chico tan normal después de todo… había algo en él que estaba mal, algo que seguramente iba a descubrir, cómo fuere.

  
Esa noche había reunión del equipo Shohoku en el gimnasio, pero solo Akagi, Kogure y Ayako debían asistir, ya que decidirían el futuro capitán del equipo. Claro que la curiosidad motivó a Hanamichi, Ryota y Mitsui a asistir también, aunque sin el consentimiento de su capitán. Lo que ellos no sabían era que las personas que se encontraban en el gimnasio no eran exactamente las que ellos esperaban.

Ambos, el chico serio de ojos azules y el pequeño de bronceadas mejillas habían terminado un entrenamiento muy duro y cansado. El primero se apoyó sobre sus rodillas a descansar mientras el otro jugaba descuidadamente con el balón en sus manos. Se acercó lentamente al muchacho extendiéndole el balón con una mano, y sonriente dijo:  
-Una más?-.

Corrieron hacia el aro; Rukawa tenía el balón y Seta debía evitar que éste encestara. 'No te dejaré pasar', pero Rukawa no tuvo el más mínimo problema en pasarlo. Se dispuso a saltar cuando vio a Seta nuevamente ponerse delante suyo, y sin darse cuenta pisó mal y al intentar saltar tropezó, llevando a Seta consigo al suelo.  
Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando; su oponente estaba tirado en el piso, y él prácticamente encima suyo; apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y en sus manos que se encontraban cada una a un lado del cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho. No entendía nada, estaba muy confundido, y ciertamente tampoco pudo mover un músculo por la sorpresa.  
En ese momento casi comprendió lo que estaba mal con Seta, pero apenas si pudo prestar atención a eso, pues estaba demasiado ocupado intentando tranquilizar los saltos que le daba su corazón al ver a ese chico que se veía tan indefenso tirado bajo su cuerpo, tan cerca suyo que daba miedo. Parecía una niña a la que acababan de atacar… 

Hubo un silencio largo y tedioso en el gimnasio. Rukawa tan solo podía escuchar los latidos insistentes de su corazón que le retumbaban en los oídos… ciertamente en ese momento podría haber intentado cualquier cosa, y nadie lo sabría. Se quedó mirando estupidizado la cara inocente del chico, sus labios tiernos… quizá…  
Le acercó su cara lentamente. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba intentando, pero… todo fue tan rápido para él que perdió conciencia de donde estaba y solo se dispuso a obedecer el incontrolable impulso que le golpeaba el pecho. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sintió sus brazos temblar de los nervios. Titubeó unos instantes pero no pudo detenerse. Pronto sus labios prácticamente se tocaban con los de Seta. Ya nada le importaría, hasta que…

Se oyó un fuerte sonido en el gimnasio que obligó a Rukawa a separarse rápidamente del cuerpo silencioso del muchacho. Era la puerta del gimnasio, seguro, pero… acaso alguien lo había visto??  
En la puerta, ni Hanamichi ni Ryota ni Mitsui podían dar crédito a lo que les mostraban sus ojos. Rukawa había intentado besar a Seta? Y qué hacía éste en el piso?? Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar??!

Mitsui fue el primero en reaccionar: -Ru… Rukawa?!-.  
Luego Ryota-Qué diablos estás haciendo, Rukawa?! Qué le pasó a Seta??!-.  
Y por último, Hanamichi (contenido por los otros dos): -Ah! Rukawa!! Si vas a engañar a Haruko por lo menos que sea con una mujer, maldito zorro!!-.

Seta seguía en estado de shock, sin asimilar lo que estaba pasando, aunque con los gritos de Hanamichi al menos había recobrado su conciencia y tenía los ojos abiertos. Ninguno entendía mucho la situación, pero igualmente alcanzaron a girar su cabezas lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los "tres chiflados".  
Seta repentinamente asimiló su situación y poniéndose muy rojo intentó ponerse de pié, pero los nervios lo traicionaron y le volvieron más torpe de lo que se había vuelto; al intentar sentarse levantó su cuerpo tan bruscamente que dio su cabeza contra la de Rukawa, y al pararse se tropezó con sí mismo y pronto se encontró nuevamente en los brazos de Rukawa que en sus vanos intentos por recobrar la compostura lo había agarrado de la espalada para evitar que cayera otra vez. Así se vio Seta, avergonzado y agarrado del pecho de ese muchacho tan apuesto que lo tomaba de su espalda… pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón… del de los dos. Sabía que su cara estaba toda roja, y para peor saber que alguien los estaba mirando lo puso todavía más nervioso, sin embargo, se sintió muy reconfortado. De haber estado solos, probablemente se habría quedado refugiado en los brazos de aquel muchacho por más tiempo.  
Pronto se habían separado definitivamente, pasados algunos silenciosos segundos, y pasada la confusión, Seta no pudo hacer más que pedir perdón cuantas veces fuera necesario (siempre mirando al piso, muy avergonzado 'Gomen nasai!! Gomen nasai!!') y huir cuanto antes del gimnasio.   
Rukawa tampoco pudo decir mucho, tan solo se quedó mirando al muchacho que corría hacia la puerta y desaparecía entre los otros que los miraban más incrédulos y shockeados de lo que ellos estaban.

-Qué está pasando aquí?!-preguntó Ryota recobrándose-Rukawa, que demonios se supone que estabas haciendo?! Estás loco o qué?!-.  
-Vaya, no sabía que tenías esos gustos… (aunque a decir verdad me lo imaginaba)-agregó Mitsui con su calma habitual y un toque de burla.  
Hanamichi se limitó a observar mortificado (al final tenía razón; sí le había encontrado otro zorro al zorro).  
Mientras ellos tres interrogaban a Rukawa, Seta corría lo más rápido y lejos posible de ese lugar, quería desaparecer. Su cara, efectivamente, estaba sonrojada por todas partes. Qué horror, ahora seguramente pensarían cualquier cosa de él… se sentía tan estúpidamente avergonzado, como un perfecto idiota. Luego hubo algo que lo confundió… qué había sido esa sensación de antes? Como algo muy frío que le tocaba los labios. ¿Acaso Rukawa había intentado… imposible!!

En el camino se cruzó con Akagi, Ayako y Kogure que se dirigían al gimnasio, pero no se molestó siquiera en saludarlos, lo cual era bastante raro ya que Seta era el tipo de persona que habla hasta por los codos y odiaba ser ignorada. Pronto se enterarían de todos modos, al llegar al gimnasio, la razón de su silencio.

Ryota y Mitsui estaban intentando hacer que Rukawa confesara qué había pasado esa noche, pero sin mucho éxito ya que Rukawa no quiso hablar ni respondió a ninguna de sus demandas. Él se limitó a darse vuelta y suspirar un 'doahou' muy bajito.  
Hanamichi se encargaba de explicarles a los recién llegados lo que había visto esa noche (con algunos detalles "Made in Hanamichi"), pero antes que estos pudieran hacer ningún comentario al respecto, Rukawa se retiró sin más, dejando a unos Ryota, Mitsui, Akagi, y Hanamichi muy molestos y a unos muy sorprendidos Ayako y Kogure. ('RU-RUKAWA?! CON SETA??!')

~To be continued… xD~

  
Nota de Autora: Qué tal este chapter?? Ummm… jojo fue uno de los más cómicos para escribir… solo espero q haya quedado entendible xD  
U_U. No se qué va a ser de estos dos muchachios… espero que termine bien ^^Uu (espero… xD). Nos leemos!!

Yumi Rukawa


	4. Secretos...

**Rukfic (Capítulo 4)**

By Yumi Rukawa

Bla bla Slam no es mío bla bla bla.

Rukawa pudo sentir la fría mano de Seta alejarle suavemente la cara de la suya. Sus labios se separaron con lentitud y al abrir los ojos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Seta era la única persona que podía leer la mirada de Rukawa; que con solo mirarlo podía comprender lo que él pensaba y sentía. Era el único que entendía que su silencio no era un forma de alejar a los demás, sino otra muy particular de expresarse.

—Kae-kun…—fijó la negrura de sus ojos en la profundidad de los azules luceros de Rukawa. Lo miró como bondad, como quien se preocupa por una persona muy especial. Se soltó de sus brazos gentilmente y se dirigió en silencio hacia la reja de la pensión.  Antes de desaparecer tras la misma se dio vuelta y con firmeza y una pequeña sonrisa agregó: —No vueles muy alto porque si lo hacés… la caída te va a ser más dolorosa—.

Sumergido en el abrasador silencio de la fría noche, Rukawa pudo escuchar los insistentes latidos en su pecho que le pedían tentativamente que no dejara ir a aquella persona tan especial. "Que se quede," repetían, "dile que se quede." Se quedó unos minutos en blanco, parado, mirando a la reja cerrada que yacía inmóvil bajo las ramas del viejo… ¿sauce? que descansaba sus brazos a la luz de la luna. Qué más daba, después de todo tenía la seguridad que mañana a esa misma hora él estaría allí otra vez. Se retiró una vez vista la luz de la ventana del cuarto de Seta prendida y su pequeña figura desdibujarse rendida a través del vidrio polvoriento.

Caminó sin rumbo unas horas… era tarde y no tenía donde ir, y por alguna razón no quería volver a casa. Prefería la soledad de la calle antes que la de una casa oscura y vacía. Se decidió por el gimnasio del colegio. Aunque era ya muy tarde, fue el mejor lugar que se le ocurrió, y realmente no tenía nada que hacer ni tanto sueño como para irse a dormir. 

Nuevamente emprendió su marcha; lenta y con desgano. Su mente hizo un rápido chequeo de los acontecimientos de esa noche. Todo resultaba tan extraño e irreal…desde aquel día que había formulado la ansiada pregunta, su vida había pegado un repentino salto, lentamente se había convertido en otra persona, y ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada en la que no tenía idea para qué lado dirigirse o hacia donde caminar. O quizá simplemente estaba asustado. Al final el idiota de Sakuragi tenía razón; el amor sí puede ser aterrador.

Después de vagar una hora o más por las tranquilas calles de Kanagawa por fin dio con la escuela Shohoku. Se quedó parado antes de entrar, dudoso. El edificio en sí se veía bastante cambiado de noche. A pesar de estar enteramente iluminado por la luz lunar, todo tenía un aire mucho más lúgubre y tenebroso. Debía ser la falta de estudiantes, el diario griterío y las ocasionales peleas que los alumnos más imposibles mantenían en el patio de entrada. Rukawa entró sigilosamente. No por miedo a que alguien lo viera, sino porque Seta lo había acostumbrado a fuerza de patadas a entrar en silencio a los edificios de noche (él ya tenía experiencia con la dueña de la pensión, por eso ya le era algo totalmente normal). Una vez adentro se dirigió en silencio hacia el gimnasio, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos que una voz excesivamente familiar le dio el susto de su vida.

—ZORRO??! TÚ AQUÍ?!—.

Rukawa se dio vuelta de un salto al oír estas palabras. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que el grito lo hizo estrellarse repentinamente con la realidad y volver en sí de un forma un tanto brusca… tardó unos segundos en reaccionar debidamente y no pudo reconocer la voz hasta que se dio vuelta y tuvo ante sus ojos a la persona dueña de la misma. La última persona con la querría encontrarse en el mundo.

—… tú…—resopló.

Frente a él estaba parado un chico alto, pelirrojo, de mirada amenazante pero muy amable cuando se llegaba a conocerle. Aún traía puesto el uniforme de colegio y un bolso colgaba de uno de sus hombros. Qué demonios hacía Hanamichi Sakuragi en la escuela a esas horas?? Rukawa se quedó mirándole sin esperar una respuesta. Tan solo deseaba que su compañero pelirrojo se fuera y le dejara solo.

—Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rukawa idiota?? Te quedas tan tarde a practicar?? Que obsesivo… pero debo advertirte que no importa cuanto entrenes nunca llegarás al nivel de este tensai, vete a tu casa!—.

—Estúpido engreído—las palabras se escaparon impulsivamente de sus labios. La verdad era que ya no quería seguir solo, ya no. Hasta la compañía de Sakuragi era una alternativa en ese momento.

—QUÉ DIJISTE?!—.

Rukawa se dio vuelta (como de costumbre) y con su frialdad habitual agregó:

—Por qué no te vas tú a tu casa y me dejas en paz, idiota—.

—…—el silencio de Hanamichi dejó en evidencia que no estaba en ese lugar porque _quería_ sino porque algo le _impedía_ volver a su casa. Rukawa, por su parte, era frío, pero no insensible, y pudo saber que había algo detrás del silencio inusual del pelirrojo. 

—Déjame adivinar—dijo mirándolo maliciosamente—te echaron a patadas de tu casa?—. Casi se podía ver un débil esbozo de sonrisa en los labios de Rukawa. Estos momentos los disfrutaba mucho.

Hanamichi, al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría predecir, tan solo se volteó humillado, y esquivando la mirada congelada de Rukawa, con increíble humildad y ligeramente suspirando dijo:

—…bueno… mi mamá… está con un hombre en casa y no quería molestar… porque ella no llevaba a nadie desde que papá murió…—en ese momento sus palabras dieron un alto en seco. Porqué diablos le estaba contando eso a Rukawa, su peor enemigo sobre la faz de la tierra, el pedazo de basura humana que le molestaba todos los días y le había robado a SU Haruko??! Ahora seguramente había metido la pata… él, un genio tan maravillosamente habilidoso compartiendo sus debilidades con un zorro tan mala gente y que haría cualquier cosa por hundirlo y verlo morir entre la peor mugre que existía en el mundo… que horror!! Seguramente Rukawa lo haría quedar fatal en todo el colegio y le andaría contando sus secretos a todo el mundo… a Haruko!! En ese momento en la cabeza de Hanamichi se armó toda una escena en superdeformed donde Rukawa, prolijamente con sus orejas y cola de zorro, andaba por toda la escuela esparciendo verdades vergonzosas de Hanamichi. Haruko le gritaba que ya no lo quería, el Gorila lo echaba del equipo de básket y sus amigos lo dejaban olvidado. Todo por culpa de ese maldito zorro!!

—… oye, me estás escuchando?—Rukawa había intentado llamar a Hanamichi dos o tres veces pero el último, atento a las calamidades que su creativa imaginación le presentaba, no había escuchado palabra alguna. Era la primera vez que Rukawa se encontraba llamándole insistente y demandando un poco de atención. Cuando Hanamichi por fin pisó tierra y escuchó los llamados, se quedó mirando a Rukawa con una cara de frustración absoluta y pena agobiante. (Rukawa pensó "Que raro es este tipo!") Estaba esperando lo peor, pero a cambio solo recibió un silencio y una profunda mirada del chico que tenía enfrente.

Rukawa por su parte analizaba segundo a segundo la proposición que estaba a punto de hacer. De repente se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo no era una mala persona ni que su compañía estaba taaaaaan mal después de todo. Quizá valdría la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, esos últimos días se había dado cuenta que de alguna forma muy propia y personal, Hanamichi había demostrado una cierta, por muy mínima que hubiera sido, preocupación por Rukawa. Sabía que de alguna forma Seta los había acercado; dado que él y Hanamichi se habían hecho grandes amigos y cuando Seta se preocupaba por alguien eso implicaba que todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor estarían al tanto de la situación y finalmente terminarían por preocuparse también. Hanamichi, casi sin darse cuenta y aunque tardase una eternidad en aceptarlo, ya no odiaba a Rukawa con esa intensidad de antes. Él había sido el primero en darse cuenta que Rukawa sentía "algo más" por Seta (qué puedo decir, Hanamichi tiene experiencia en esto de enamorarse, ne? ^_~.), y mitad por compasión, mitad por beneficio de alguna forma se había dispuesto a ayudarle. 

Finalmente Rukawa habló.

—No hay nadie en casa. Si quieres puedes quedarte ahí—.

La cara de Hanamichi pasó de estar totalmente agraviada por la tristeza a una mezcla entre sorpresa total, incredulidad y desconfianza extrema. Qué había escuchado?? Que Rukawa lo estaba invitando a pasar la noche en su casa?? Sin siquiera un insulto de por medio??! No, eso era demasiado, Hanamichi debía estar en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, seguro! O quizá estaba tan preocupado que sus oídos le habían jugado una broma para que el shock no fuera tan profundo… O todavía peor, quizá Rukawa había sido poseído por algún espíritu maligno o algún extraterrestre! Como fuere, tenía que saber!

La reacción de Hanamichi fue agarrar a Rukawa con un brazo por debajo de la barbilla y por detrás de la cabeza y decir insistentemente: "Quién eres, qué hiciste con el cuerpo de Rukawa??!" pero ante el silencio exasperado del muchacho desistió y tan solo se quedó mirándolo indeciso.

—Rukawa, ésta no será otra de tus bromas??!—.

Rukawa lo miró y dándose vuelta dijo:

—Tú haz lo que quieras. Me voy—. Ya no quería estar en el gimnasio, y de alguna forma supo que ese gesto incitaría al pelirrojo a seguirlo sin más remedio. Las primeras tres cuadras las recorrieron silenciosos y separados, pero a más distancia caminaban más se acortaba la que los separaba. Pronto caminaban lado a lado, Hanamichi totalmente resignado y Rukawa con su actitud distante de siempre. Al contrario de lo que había pensado, el aire no estaba tenso, sino más bien calmado. 

***

**Capítulo 4**  "Secretos"

—EQUIPO!! Reúnanse!!—era Niigata que se preparaba para dar una gran noticia a sus compañeros, justo al principio de lo que prometía ser una intensa práctica de Sábado; acababa de hablar con el supervisor, el Sr. Fujitaka, y le había dicho que había arreglado un partido contra un equipo bastante importante esa misma tarde.

—Eh? De verdad, un partido??—Hikaru se veía más feliz que de costumbre.

—Pero… para esta misma tarde?—Touya no estaba muy seguro al respecto, debido a que su equipo todavía necesitaba trabajar sobre justamente eso; su trabajo en equipo. Además gran parte de su preocupación radicaba en Seta, el cual, creía, no estaba preparado para un partido de verdad, y debido a la escasez de integrantes que tenía el club debía prepararlo para entrar de titular en cualquier momento. El problema era que Seta si bien aprendía sorprendentemente rápido, no terminaba de pulir su forma de jugar. Tenía sus momentos brillantes pero era un verdadero desastre en cuanto a organización, y si se le sumaba el hecho que la mayoría de las cosas que aprendía era por observación o imitación de los diferentes estilos de los jugadores de Seiryuu y Shohoku, como resultado se tenía una técnica impulsiva y bizarra, y una gran mezcla de diferentes cosas que no lo hacía apto para jugar en ninguna posición o para coordinar con el equipo.

Además ni siquiera se había presentado ese día al entrenamiento, para variar.

—Bueno,—Niigata prosiguió—el prof. Fujitaka me dijo que ya había arreglado este partido hace tiempo así que ya no hay tiempo para negarse…—.

En ese momento, no muy cerca de allí, Soujiro Seta corría desesperadamente hacia la estación de tren más cercana. Se había quedado dormido y estaba llegando terriblemente tarde a la práctica de básquet que le tocaba ese día ("y encima un Sábado!!"); estaba seguro que Touya querría matarlo para ese entonces, para colmo no había podido desayunar y por si fuera poco la Sra. Takahashi, la dueña de la pensión, lo había regañado por hacerle un escándalo por haberse olvidado de levantarlo ("CÓMPRATE UN DESPERTADOR!!")("Es que no tengo plataaaaaaa!!"T_T).

Aún no estaba muy seguro si aparecerse por el gimnasio, de todas formas, ya que los incidentes de la noche anterior todavía lo tenían un poco confundido… toda esa caída y la fría sensación en sus labios no paraban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Sabía que seguramente se pondría como un idiota al encontrarse con Rukawa y realmente no tenía idea como podría explicarles lo ocurrido a Hanamichi & Co.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que creyó era una… ¿bicicleta? que lo pasaba por encima como si fuera parte de la misma calle.

Cuando volvió en sí y pudo dirigir su adolorida cabeza hacia el culpable vio que efectivamente había sido un ciclista que ahora yacía, aparentemente dormido, en la vereda junto a su bicicleta.

Seta se levantó como pudo, furioso, y se dirigió al ciclista para insultarlo por detenerlo y atropellarlo, y quizá hasta enseñarle alguna de las tomas de karate que sabía, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta que… Eh? Pelo negro, piel blanca… choto matte! Él _conocía_ a esa persona!!

—KA—KAEDE?!—exclamó con sorpresa. Sí, era Rukawa que por lo visto también había tenido problemas para levantarse esa mañana—Eh-- ey… vas… vas para el colegio??—preguntó Seta algo nervioso, "Me llevás??!—.

La verdad era que ante la posibilidad de llegar más temprano y ser menos regañado por Touya nada importaba. Rukawa, que ahora se levantaba como si nada del piso (todavía medio dormido), agarró su bicicleta y balbuceó un ligero "su… sube" y se dispuso a seguir su marcha. Aunque no tuviera ni idea de quién le estaba hablando ni de qué exactamente le estaban pidiendo, supuso que el hecho que lo llamaran por su primer nombre significaba que esa persona era algún conocido, o al menos sí de confianza.

Seta subió a la parte de atrás de la bicicleta con prisa y se agarró rápidamente de los hombros de Rukawa para no caerse (aprovechadorrr!!). Como él no era el que manejaba pensó que quizá podía dormirse los 15 o 20 minutos que durara el viaje, así que apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda de Rukawa y antes de que hubieran doblado la primera esquina se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, al igual que quien manejaba la misma bicicleta.

Poco tiempo después un inexplicable y muy irritante griterío lo hizo despertarse y por consecuencia abrir los ojos ("argh… justo cuando estaba soñando con mi torta de chocolate preferida…"); miró a su alrededor y vio que ya se encontraban en la escuela… ya estaban _en el patio_ de la escuela, siendo que las bicicletas se dejaban en la _puerta, _pero ésta no parecía dispuesta a detenerse. Los pocos alumnos que estaban ese día en ese lugar les gritaban histéricamente que se detuvieran ya que la mayoría eran por poco atropellados o pisados.

Seta reaccionó repentinamente y vio que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia una graaaaaaan pared blanca que no se veía como un lugar muy suave en donde estrellarse, así que empezó a sacudir el hombre de Rukawa al tiempo que, horrorizado, gritaba:

—KA--KAEDE!! Nos vamos a chocar, FRENÁ, TARADO!!—pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho se encontraba todavía más profundamente dormido y antes que pudiera hacer nada él, Rukawa y la bicicleta se encontraban todos estampados contra la bendita pared.

Veinte minutos más tarde los dos hacían su entrada… triunfal al gimnasio. Rukawa todavía conservaba un rastro somnoliento en sus ojos dormidos y llevaba un algodón en la nariz y varias curitas en el resto de la cara para evitar que siguiera sangrando, mientras que Seta, con una cara de mala muerte y no muy feliz que digamos, lucía una enorme y hermosa curita en el medio de la frente que lo hacía ver muy cómico (imaginarse a Naota de Furikuri, jejeje). Ambos venían directamente de la enfermería, el último sin muchas ganas de ser regañado, mucho menos cuestionado por Hanamichi & Co..

Rukawa, sin embargo, entró como si nada, seguido por Sou que, perdiendo la paciencia, lo apuntaba, acusador, al tiempo que exclamaba:

—CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DORMIRTE MIENTRAS MANEJÁS?! SOS UN PELIGRO!!—.

—Tú también estabas dormido—susurró Rukawa, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Seta no lo oyera.

—YO NO ESTABA MANEJANDO!! PSICÓPATA, SUICIDA!!! EEEY!! NO ME IGNORES CUANDO TE HABLOOOOO!!!!! ZORRO!!!—.

Fue justamente en ese momento cuando Touya apareció por detrás de Seta, rodeado de un aura maligna (no muy amigable, por lo visto ^^Uu) que hizo instantáneamente que éste cerrara la boca y se empezara a preocupar por su vida.

—SE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TAA!! Estás 1 hora TARDE!!!—.

—… Ah, ja ja ja… bueno yo…—.

Hanamichi también se acercó por detrás, arrastrando a Rukawa y seguido por Ryota, Ayako, Mitsui y unos Akagi y Kogure que pretendían disimular su curiosidad. Todos se veían algo molestos. Hanamichi fue el primero en hablar y fue directo al grano:

—Sou! Tú! Rukawa! Anoche en el gimnasio! EXPLICACIONES!!—.

Rukawa no parecía dispuesto a ayudar o a hablar o a nada (aunque más bien yo diría: todavía seguía demasiado dormido como para captar su situación) así que Sou no pudo hacer más que mirar confuso a su alrededor sin saber qué decir… nadie le creería si les decía que él tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado y que nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior tenía algún sentido para él. Mitsui se acercó.

—Qué demonios hacían ustedes dos aquí _solos_ de noche??! Contesten!!—.

Ryota se unió al trío:

—Tú, Rukawa, con esa cara de nada que tienes nos ocultas muchas cosas, no puedo creer que tengas ESOS gustos!—.

—Somos tus compañeros, por lo menos podrías habérnoslo dicho!!—siguió (sorpresivamente) Ayako,—y tú, Soujiro Seta, qué le estabas haciendo a Rukawa?!—.

—Nani?! Y ahora qué demonios has hecho?!—el último fue Touya que no entendía nada.

—Ah… yo… nada… accidente… tropecé, piso… inconsciente… YA!! BASTA!!—se quejó Sou que no daba abasto con tantas preguntas.

—Déjennos en paz—resonó la voz fría y molesta de Rukawa (ya despierto =) ). Todos giraron la cabeza con asombro en torno a él—no pasó NADA—.

Un silencio cayó sobre el gimnasio, pero todo pronto volvió a la normalidad, excepto que Ryota, Mitsui y Hanamichi se veían algo desilusionados. El último se quedó junto a Seta, que era por lejos el más sorprendido de todos.

Touya todavía quería explicaciones, de todos modos, así que Sou tuvo que salir de su estado de shock y sin más remedio, ponerse a explicar.

—No pasó nada, es que anoche vine al gimnasio a practicar (no me mires con esa cara, Touya, es verdad!), y me lo encontré acá a Kae--a Rukawa (Hanamichi, esa mirada tampoco me cayó muy simpática), así que nos pusimos a jugar un 1 on 1 (Y yo qué sé si estaba enfermo, ME DEJAN TERMINAR?!) y tropezamos y él como que se cayó encima mío… digamos que una pose bastante comprometedora, pero solo eso. Y cuando abrí los ojos y los vi a ustedes tres—Seta miró a Hanamichi—me puse medio nervioso porque iban a pensar cualquier cosa… y como supuse, después estos MALPENSADOS LO TORCIERON TODO!!—.

Sou gritó lo bastante fuerte como para que Ryota, Mitsui, Ayako y todos los demás lo escucharan. Al final, efectivamente, todos tuvieron que ofrecerle disculpas a Seta (nadie se molestó en ofrecérselas a Rukawa) y olvidar el asunto. Touya, gracias a todo esto, también terminó por perdonarle el retraso y solo le recordó que no causara problemas.

Luego Niigata le explicó lo del partido de esa tarde.

—…alguna pregunta? No? Bien, igual Fujitaka-sensei debe de estar por llegar para explicarnos todo mejor. Recuerda que es esta misma tarde, hay que entrenar duro, Seta. Vas a estar jugando… quizá no como titular pero te quiero ver en la cancha… ahora, escucha. Antes del partido quiero que aprendas bien una última cosa. No para que la hagas, para que lo sepas. Dime, sabes lo que es un rebote??—.

Seta se quedó mirando y antes que pudiera abrir la boca, Hanamichi habló en su lugar.

—Ah , ha ha ha!! Eso es bien fácil, yo puedo enseñarte, Sou, porque este gran tensai, Hanamichi Sakuragi, es el rey del rebote!!—. ("El rey de los torpes…" se escuchó por atrás).

—Es verdad—respondió Seta con ingenuidad—Youhei me comentó que ya hiciste como 50 rebotes… aunque yo no estaría muy feliz por eso, no..?—. Todos se quedaron mirándolo sin entender, y Seta pasó a explicar, felizmente—claro, porque un rebote es cuando te le declarás a alguien y te dice que no, te rebota, ne? Youhei Mito me comentó que ya te habían rebotado 50 chicas y que ibas a por la 51…—Seta no podía entender las miradas entre sorprendidas e incrédulas de los presentes—…dije algo malo??—.

De repente todos cayeron de espalda al piso, mientras Mitsui y Ryota se descostillaban de la risa apuntando a un muy humillado Hanamichi. Hikaru se acercó a Seta y le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza.

—Idiota, eso es un rechazo! Un rebote es una jugada de básquet re importante!!—.

—Bueno, SORY, no? Pero para mí toda la vida un rebote fue un rechazo!! Yo qué sé como le dicen acá!!—.

Touya también lo golpeó, pero un poco más fuerte. Se veía furioso.

—BAKA!! DEJA DE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES, ME TIENES HARTO!!—.

—Y YO QUÉ SÉ, NUNCA EN LA VIDA JUGUÉ BÁSQUET, ES UN DEPORTE ESTÚPIDO QUE NO ME INTERESA Y TIENE PALABRAS RARAS!!! NO ME CULPES A MÍ!!!—.

Touya y Seta entraron en una pelea de gatos, hasta que la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entraron el prof. Anzai y el sr. Fujitaka. Instantáneamente los dos dejaron de pelear y miraron a su profesor disimuladamente, intentando no llamar la atención.

—Veo que hoy todos tienen muchas energías,—dijo con una sonrisa—pero quizá les convenga guardarlas para esta tarde, ya que tendremos un partido muy peleado y difícil—.

A su lado había un chico de unos 16 años que andaba en muletas y que al ver al equipo reunido no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente. Era Hideyoshi Nakata que venía a ver entrenar a su equipo después de casi un mes de reposo. Éste había dado un paso en falso en su último partido y al caer para atrás luego de hacer una clavada se había apoyado por completo sobre su pierna izquierda, doblándose la rodilla por completo y causando una ruptura en sus meniscos que casi milagrosamente no llegó a tocar sus ligamentos. Nada tan grave gracias a la rápida intervención de un médico y el obediente reposo que había guardado hasta entonces.

A pesar de su condición física y el hecho que se perdía gran parte del torneo Inoue, estaba muy contento por poder estar esa mañana con su equipo. Seki, uno de sus mejores amigos, le había contado sobre el gran progreso que Seta y Midorikawa, los dos novatos del equipo, estaban consiguiendo. Por eso era que ese día Nakata se veía tan confiado.

—Dígame, Fujitaka-sensei, contra quién es el partido de esta tarde??—preguntó Hikaru poniéndose muy ansioso. Hace tiempo que esperaba poder jugar un partido de verdad, por muy amistoso que fuera… un partido es un partido.

—Bueno pues… contra el equipo de Kainan—.

De repente todo el mundo calló; hasta los de Shohoku se quedaron mirando sorprendidos al sonriente profesor.

—Es… es una broma, verdad??—ni siquiera Niigata podía creer las palabras del profesor. Todos sabían de la importancia y habilidad de Kainan. Por los últimos 16 años habían ganados casi todos los torneos a los que ingresaban y eran prácticamente invencibles. Era imposible que un equipo tan inexperto y recién armado como el de Seiryuu siquiera tuviese una pequeña oportunidad contra ellos.

—Kainan?? Y eso se puede comer??—. seta no se veía sorprendido en lo más mínimo, de hecho parecía no tener idea de qué le estaban hablando. Tras este comentario hubo una nueva caída al piso masiva. 

Quien respondió la pregunta del chico fue Kogure, antes que alguno de sus capitanes lo asesinara (a Seta). 

—Mira, Kainan es una preparatoria con un equipo de básquet muy fuerte, entiendes? Ellos han ganado el InterHigh por varios años consecutivos. Son muy buenos, y sobre todo temibles—.

—Si se enfrentan al equipo titular tendrán un partido muy duro. Ese Maki es todo un demonio en la cancha—agregó Akagi.

—De todas formas es solo un partido amistoso. No se preocupen por ganar o perder, tan solo asegúrense de dar lo mejor de ustedes y mostrarme de lo que son capaces. Confío en que lo harán muy bien— los tranquilizó Fujitaka-sensei.

Dicho esto, él y Anzai se retiraron a ver el entrenamiento desde los bancos.

Los de Seiryuu se juntaron en una esquina para tratar el tema del día: Seiryuu vs. Kainan. Claro que antes recibieron a Nakata. Todos sabían que su recuperación iba muy bien y pronto lo tendrían formando parte de los entrenamientos. 

Nakata, por su parte, quería ver a los dos nuevos integrantes con sus propios ojos. Aunque ya conocía a Hikaru, nunca se había fijado en él debido a que no pasaba de ser un suplente más, además debido a su lesión no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar sus habilidades. Seta, en cambio, era todo un misterio para él, a pesar de que ya se había hecho muy popular en todo el colegio (bueno, con ese carácter…). Era una de las razones por las que había asistido a este entrenamiento. Además Seta ocupaba su posición y Nakata quería asegurarse que estaba bien guardada.

—Muy bien, equipo! Vamos a mostrarles a Kainan lo que podemos lograr! No quiero que nadie me diga que no podemos vencerlos!! (Los milagros existen ^_^Uu) Masami, Seta, vengan conmigo. Touya tú hazte cargo de Seki y Midorikawa, Ok? Nakata??—Niigata lo miró.

—Yo miro, no se preocupen por mí—.

Akito y Seta se dirigieron hacia donde el capitán Niigata. 

—Oye, Akito—.

—Si? Dime—.

—Por qué te parece que el profesor recién hoy nos dijo lo de Caimán??—.

—Kainan—.

—Como sea… si nos hubiese dicho antes hubiéramos entrenado más duro, no?? Digo, según lo que me dijeron no es un equipo fácil…—.

—Bueno… quizá pensó que si nos decía quien iba a ser nuestro oponente nos íbamos a poner nerviosos y a sobre exigirnos, supongo que estaríamos más presionados de ser así—.

—Ahh! Qué inteligente, no??—agregó Seta con una sonrisa y una pequeña risita—igual, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Les vamos a mostrar a esos de Cancán que no somos un equipo cualquiera!! Menos ahora que Soujiro Seta está en el equipo, ji ji ji—.

—Kainan—.

—Como sea!—.

Pronto todos estaban muy ocupados con el entrenamiento. Fuma le enseñaba a Seta lo básico de los rebotes, ayudado por Akito que por lo visto podía hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran sin problemas, y eso que no era un adicto al básquet ni nada por el estilo.

—Mira, para ponértelo fácil, un rebote se hace cuando alguien tira la pelota y esta en ver de caer dentro del arco cae afuera, es decir rebota contra el mismo y no se hace un tanto, si? Ahí los jugadores intentarán agarrarla en el aire… igual por tu altura y tamaño no confiamos en que hagas un rebote pero sí que te lo aprendas, entendido??—.

—Si, si…—respondió Sou de mala gana. Que le recordaran su escasez de altura no era algo que le agradaba exactamente. Bien sabía que no por eso dejaba de saltar considerablemente alto—salto, agarro la pelota y se la doy a alguien… no es tan difícil, que jugada más aburrida—.

—Masami, mostrémosle—.

—Si!—.

Fuuma agarró una pelota y Akito se puse entre él y el aro. Soujiro se quedó mirando desde un costado, junto a Nakata.

—Observa—le dijo éste—no es tan fácil hacer un rebote, ya que todos estarán pendientes del balón igual que tú. Debes pensar rápido y actuar aún más rápido—.

Fuuma empezó a rebotar la pelota contra el piso, pero en vez de caminar hacia Akito le hizo un pase a Nakata, que lo agarró impulsivamente.

—Anda Nakata, un tiro de tres… errado si es posible—. Niigata sonrió y apuntó al aro. Nakata estaba contento de poder al menos ser útil en eso. Además de ser muy hábil en el manejo de la pelota, Nakata era también reconocido por su puntería impecable.

—Seta, observa!!—.

Nakata hizo el tiro, errado adrede, y Fuuma y Akito se prepararon para el rebote. De repente ambos saltaron muy alto y en cuestión de segundos Fuuma tenía la pelota en sus manos. Tras esto cayó parado al piso con un ruido muy fuerte. Nakata volvió a mostrar su sonrisa confiada, pero Seta no se veía muy sorprendido.

—Eso es? Saltar y agarrar la pelota?? Pensé que iba a ser algo mucho más… emocionante… —.

—No es solo saltar y agarrar la pelota…!—respondió Nakata—fíjate que si 5 personas más están pendientes de lo mismo, se te complica un poco, no te parece?! Además hay que saber calcular la altura, la posición y el momento justo para saltar… claro que un novato como tú no podría apreciar la sutileza de este deporte—.

—Saltar y agarrar la pelota!—insistió Seta—Como sea, si Fuuma se encarga de eso, esos inútiles de Konan no van a tener una oportunidad contra nosotros, JÁ!—.

—KAINAN!!—reprochó Fuuma por detrás—Y ahora te toca a ti, así que prepárate porque no voy a repetirlo… y ya deja de llamarme por mi nombre, soy tu capitán y superior, tenme respeto!!—.

—Como sea… ya me toca??—.

Seta intentó lo mismo que Niigata, una vez con él, otra con Akito y otra con los dos, pero en toda ocasión terminó cayendo de traste al piso.

—Mal!! Mal!! Lo haces todo mal!! Idiota, en qué demonios estás pensando?! Lo haré una última vez, y por esta vez préstame atención!!—.

Niigata volvió a demostrarlo, mientras Nakata se acercaba a Sou que seguía en el piso, adolorido.

—Saltar y agarrar la pelota?? No te vi agarrarla ni una sola vez…—.

—Calláte, tarado… grrr, maldito rebote… deberían prohibir estas cosas…—dijo Sou. No parecía muy contento y sus posaderas empezaban a dolerle cada vez más. Hikaru se acercó al grupo.

—JA JA JA!! Pareces una bolsa de papas, baka!! Mejor retírate y ve a jugar a las bochas con los abuelos!! Ajajajajajaja!!!—.

—HIKARU VOY A MATARTE!!!—.

—NO VAS A NINGÚN LADO!!—exclamó Niigata, exasperado,—ÉSTA ES TU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD O TE SACO DE MI EQUIPO, YA ME TIENES CANSADO, ENTENDISTE?!—.

—!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero..!!!—.

—Nada de peros! Y pon atención. Debes intentar ganar espacio, ponte en frente de tu oponente, empújalo con el cuerpo, pégatele!! Aunque seas pequeño, debes intentar obtener la mejor posición posible como sea!! Intenta hacerlo a un lado, fíjate en su posición también y no pierdas de vista la pelota, concéntrate!!—.

—Mgh!!!—Soujiro hacía lo mejor posible por tener todo esto en mente y no apartarse de su capitán. Se le pegaba e intentaba empujarlo pero Fuuma era el doble de grande que él y mucho más fuerte. Se detuvo a pensar en sus ventajas. Fuma era más alto, grande y fuerte, pero él le ganaba en agilidad y velocidad. Gracias a su ligereza podía saltar más alto en cuestión de segundos y quizá llegar a la pelota antes que él… el problema era la gran diferencia de altura que ambos tenían y que Fuuma tenía una mejor posición que él. Sou apenas medía 1,61 mts y su capitán le llevaba exactamente 30 centímetros. Si iba a ir a por el rebote, tenía que al menos tener ventaja sobre la posición…

Sou se concentró en la pelota. Estaba muy cerca y aún no había encontrado la forma de pasar la defensa de Niigata. 'No voy a poder ni a palos', pensó. Intentó por un lado pero no pudo pasar. Por el otro. Tampoco. Empezó a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta que Fuuma se estaba preparando para saltar, pero al verlo levantar sus brazos, se le ocurrió una estupenda idea.

Un hueco, eso era, tenía que aprovechar su desventaja en altura. Ahora era el momento!!

Rápidamente pasó por debajo del brazo de Niigata y saltó muy, muy alto. Mucho más de lo que una persona de su altura hubiera saltado (pero sin exagerar, eh!). Fuuma se quedó de piedra, sin poder creer que Soujiro finalmente había burlado su defensa, y cuando saltó ya era demasiado tarde.

Sou pudo sentir la dure superficie de la pelota rozarle la punta de los dedos, y antes que el capitán lograra arrebatárselo, lo llevó hacia su otra mano para luego caer parado con fuerza al piso. Lo había conseguido!!

Ni Fuuma ni Nakata podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Akito también estaba bastante sorprendido y Hikaru miraba totalmente idiotizado sin dar crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

—Eso.. fue… GENIAL!!—balbuceó Niigata mirando sorprendido a Sou,—dónde aprendiste a moverte así?! Y ese salto…—.

Sou soltó la palota por ahí y los miró confiado.

—Bueno, mi querido capitán, vos serás más grande, fuerte y alto que yo, pero yo soy mucho más ágil y rápido, o sea que puedo saltar antes que vos y llegar al mismo lugar en menos tiempo… además cuando era más chico hacía vayas y para no tragármelas tenía que saltar muy alto… pero claro, todo este logro es gracias a que pude pensar rápido y actuar aún más rápido, ne, Hideyoshi??—.

Nakata asintió con una sonrisa, y de repente de la cabeza de Sou asomaron dos orejas de zorro.

—Eso, claro, porque soy muy inteligente y nadie puede conmigo, OH~ HO HO HO!!!—. (_N. de la A.: eso me recuerda a alguien ¬_¬._)

—… no hacía falta que se te subieran tantos HUMOS a la cabeza, idiota!!—.

—Ajajaja! Solo bromeaba, capi, no te enojes!! Está todo bien—.

—Creído—.

—HIKARU!!—.

Hikaru y Soujiro empezaron a pelearse otra vez ('Solo estás celoso porque hice un rebote espectacular y todos me miran a MÍ y a vos nunca nadie te da ni 5 de bola, tarado!!')('Nada que ver!!'), pero ni Touya ni Fuuma los frenaron. En cambio se quedaron mirándolos. Todo el equipo se había reunido otra vez.

—Esos dos… a pesar de vivir peleándose y ser insoportables van a ser una parte muy importante del equipo, no te parece, Fuuma?—.

—No puedo creer que ese chico haya agarrado ese rebote, le verdad es que no le tenía nada de confianza… es increíble. De dónde lo sacaste, Touya??—.

—Já! Qué te dije? Perfecto, no? De todas las personas que conozco, es la que más cosas aprende en el menor tiempo posible… por eso lo elegí para el equipo (debe ser porque tiene la cabeza vacía). Qué tal? Aunque… con lo desbolado que es, lo único que espero es que dure… si llega a meter la pata y lo descubren… no sé, nos van a cerrar el club. Lo mato!!—.

—Yo creo que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no creo que lo agarren, To-ya. Sería injusto matarlo, ne? Después de todo llegó bastante lejos… además yo creo que se divierte un poco, aunque no le guste admitirlo (Es que no quiere darte la razón , To-ya, porque lo tratás mal)—Akito sonrió.

—Mh… (Nada que ver!! Yo no trato mal a nadie!)—gruñó el muchacho,—por su bien, Aki, espero que sea así—.

Akito volvió a mirar a Soujiro que ahora se encontraba sentado sobre Hikaru que había quedado tirado en el piso. 'Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo' se repitió a sí mismo, con preocupación.

—Quizá más de lo que le es sano…—susurró.

—Mh? Dijiste algo, Aki??—.

—Eh? No, nada—.

Touya observó a Akito alejarse de él para evitar que Seta ahogara a Hikaru. Pudo sentir nuevamente aquella constante opresión en su pecho tan cálida que le abrazaba el corazón cada vez que veía a su compañero de esa forma. Pronto, algún día, encontraría la forma de hacérselo saber… ya no sabía por cuanto más podría aguantar su silencio, solo sabía que el día esperado se acercaba drásticamente.

—Y dime, Touya… ya le dijiste a Masami… eso que tú sabes?—preguntó Niigata con discreción. A pesar de llevarle un año a Touya, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, y Niigata era una de las pocas personas que sabían de lo que Touya tenía con Akito. Ellos dos se conocían de muy pequeños, ya que los padres de ambos eran también grandes amigos.

—……. No…….. no sé como……. es tan difícil…. Aunque no debería serlo, eh? Me siento como un completo idiota—.

Niigata se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada en la espalda, dirigiéndose a donde el resto se encontraba.

—Con calma, Touya, se valiente… coraje, hombre!!—.

'Sé valiente, como si fuera tan fácil…' pensó Touya y se unió también al montón.

                Un par de horas más tarde, a eso del medio día, todos decidieron hacer un receso para almorzar. Hanamichi le había prometido a Seta llevarlo a un boliche (tipo bar/restaurant bien onda Mc Donald's) donde, según él, tenían el mejor ramen de todo Kanagawa, por lo que ambos se juntaron en la puerta del colegio para esperar al Sakuragi Gundan que los estaría acompañando.

Ya casi no quedaba gente en el gimnasio; Kogure y Akagi se habían ido al barsucho de siempre y Mitsui, Kogure y (increíble!) Ayako que no tenía nada que hacer se habían ido también a picar algo por ahí. Touya, Akito, Fuuma, Nakata y Seki se juntaron a modo patota y estaban camino a un local de comida rápida que conocían y Hikaru vivía por ahí cerca así que se encontraba almorzando en su casa.

—Grr… en dónde diablos se habrán metido estos idiotas que no aparecen?!—.

—Calma, Michi, seguro que se metieron en una pelea o algo, ya vendrán, por qué mejor no vamos yendo? Total ellos saben a dónde nos reunimos, o no?—.

—Mpf…! Les dije claramente a la 1:00!! Ya pasó como media hora, tengo HAMBRE!! No podían elegir otro momento para pele--—.

—Hazte a un lado, doahou—.

—!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—. Seta y Hanamichi giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con la misma mirada gélida de Rukawa de todos los días.

—RUKAWA!!!—exclamó Hanamichi abalanzándose sobre él. Igualmente no llegó muy lejos ya que Seta se interpuso entre ellos para evitar la catástrofe.

—Qué simpático, siempre sos tan dulce??—le preguntó a Rukawa desafiándolo con la mirada. Este no contestó, tan solo pasó entre Seta y Hanamichi—Vas a comer solo?? Mmmbueno, aunque realmente no creo que nadie te aguante lo suficiente como para invitarte a comer, no??—.

Seta rió bajito, burlón, pero su comentario llamó la atención del muchacho que se dio vuelta y lo miró justo a los ojos. 'Sí, voy a comer solo, y qué??' decía su mirada. Sou le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisita.

—No seas tonto, vení a comer con nosotros—dijo. Rukawa levantó una ceja, sorprendido, y Seta siguió—Digo, debe ser mejor que ir sin nadie, no??—.

—QUÉ?! CÓMO?! SOU!!!—se quejó shockeado Hanamichi, pero no logró captar la atención del chico cuyos ojos seguían fijos en los del zorro.

Rukawa se dio vuelta indiferente.

—Ir solo es preferible a ir con ustedes—dijo.

—Pff… que pendejadas decís… igual, hacé como quieras… chaaau—dijo Sou y se dirigió hacia Rukawa, pero no frenó junto a él, tan solo siguió de largo—Vamos, Michi!!—.

Rukawa se dio vuelta para mirar a Hanamichi que venía por atrás quejándose muy molesto (ni siquiera puso atención a la respuesta del chico). Pensándolo bien… auque tan solo fuera porque a Sakuragi le molestaba, quizá valía la pena.

—Pensándolo bien…—dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Sou, sin mirarlo. Este comprendió que el morocho se acoplaba a la salida y sonrió, apurando a un mortificado Hanamichi. El pelirrojo se acercó a Seta y le dijo despacito, como para que Rukawa no pudiera escucharlo:

—Sou!! Por qué lo invitaste a ÉL?!—.

—Ay, Michi, no seas así, Kaede estaba solo, no hay nada más embolante que ir a comer solo!! Mirá yo antes de mudarme a Kanagawa me las tenía que bancar solo todo el día, era agobiante!! Sino después el chico se va a volver depresivo!! Si hace todo solo, hasta estoy empezando a dudar si tiene algún amigo… no te da pena???—

—Mgh…—gruñó Hanamichi—pero ni pienso pagarle la comida!!—. Sou se rió fuertemente ('Entonces espero que él tenga algo de plata en sima porque yo no tengo un mangoooo!!').

***

                Diez minutos más tarde los tres marchaban hacia el restaurant de ramen; Seta a la cabeza tarareando una melodía pegajosa y Hanamichi lo más lejos de Rukawa que podía, completamente resignado, y preguntándose cómo podía ser posible que Sou le tuviera tanto apego a Rukawa siendo que éste le trataba peor que la peste.

En una esquina pasaron justo frente a una tienda de peluches y Sou paró inmediatamente frente a la  vidriera de la misma.

—AH!! Miren!! Mirá, Michi!!—apuntaba a los animalitos de los estantes—Ayy!! Si Sakura los viera se morirí~~~~~~~~~a!! Le voy a comprar uno!! Son re kawaii!!—.

—Sakura??—.

—Ajá—continuó Seta, entrando al local—Sakura es mi… em, algo así como mi mejor amiga… aunque es un año más chica… es como mi hermana, siempre se anda preocupando por mi… y ADORA los peluches!!—.

—Y qué, es su cumpleaños o algo?—preguntó Hanamichi curiosamente siguiendo a Seta. Éste lo reprobó con una mirada indignada. 

—No hace falta que sea su cumpleaños para hacerle un regalo!!—dijo. En ese momento Rukawa se unió al dúo—Ah! Voy a mirar por ahí, vienen?—.

—Ok—.

—…— (eso vendría a ser un "sí" según Rukawa).

Sou curioseó absolutamente todos los estantes muy animadamente, mirando para todas partes encontrando animalitos y cositas cada vez más lindas (y más caras!!).

Hanamichi veía a ver si podía llevarle algo a Haruko y Rukawa esperaba por ahí sin mucho entusiasmo. Estaba justo al lado de un estante con muñecos nuevos. Sou se le acercó con una rana muy simpática de peluche en las manos, arrastrando a Hanamichi que también llevaba un osito más kawaii todavía. Uno de los muñecos, un pequeño zorro anaranjado que, según él, era pura ternura, había llamado su atención.

—Ah!! Miren que KAWAII! Lo quieee~~~~~ro!!—dijo con un tono muy infantil, pero al ver el precio su cara palideció y lo soltó al instante. Era el zorro o comer y el peluche para Sakura.

Cuando por fin salieron del local los tres cargaban con una pequeña bolsa del brazo. Sou, como de costumbre, iba a la cabeza, casi llorando, pensando que como de costumbre había terminado gastándose sus últimos yens ("pesos", según él, insistía en decirle así a los billetes) en estupideces.

—Argh! Que horror, si sigo así voy a tener que encontrarme otro trabajo!!!—comentó.

—Mh… dónde trabajas?—preguntó Hanamichi con descuido.

—Por ahí… qué compraste al final?—.

—Un osito… tú?—.

—Kaeru-chan (ranita)—sonrió y luego volteó, seguido del pelirrojo, hacia Rukawa que increíblemente también llevaba una bolsa.

—Rukawa teme ka? (Y tú, Rukawa idiota?)—(_N. De la A.: estoy a full con el japonés hoy!!_).

Rukawa, por supuesto, no contestó.

—No me digas que nos andás escondiendo una noviecita por ahí vos, eh!!—.

—O un noviecito, JA JA JA!!—se burló Hanamichi y enseguida ambos él y Seta se empezaron a reír fuertemente. Nuevamente no tuvieron respuesta de Rukawa.

—Em… bueno, igual… por donde agarramos ahora, Michi??—.

—Por acá—.

Llegaron al restaurant pero todavía no había señal de Youhei y compañía. Decidieron entrar.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la enorme ventana y pidieron la comida.

—Mmm… tiene buena pinta esto, cómo se llama??—preguntó Sou.

—Danny´s. Es rico, barato y comes casi cualquier cosa—respondió el pelirrojo, dándose importancia.

—Barato… hehe, eso me gusta—sonrió el muchacho otra vez.

—Si, y de postre tienes que pedir el Danny's Special, que es lo más absolutamente delicioso que probarás en toda tu vida—.

Sou y Hanamichi se repetían 'Mmm, que rico…' mientras cerraban los ojos y un poco de baba les caía por un costado de la boca (en superdeformed!!). Rukawa los miraba como quien mira a dos bichos muy peligrosos que es mejor evitar. Su voz sacó a los dos muchachos de su fantasía.

—Doahou no futari (dos idiotas)… Ustedes son tal para cual, sabían?—.

—Calla, zorro!!—respondieron los dos a dúo, y comprobando que Rukawa tenía razón se largaron a reír otra vez.

—Así somos los tensai, ne??—.

—La gente talentosa no es como cualquiera—.

—Es verdad, ese zorro solo está celoso, no le hagamos caso—.

—……—. Rukawa miraba al dúo dinámico, preguntándose cómo era posible que existieran dos personas como Sakuragi en el mismo lugar y que en sima y como si no le fuera suficiente, él estuviera en medio de ellas. La vida le estaba dando demasiadas sorpresas.

—Oi!! Hanamichi!!—se escuchó desde la puerta del local. Era Youhei, seguido del Sakuragi Gundan, quienes se veían todos sucios y golpeados—Sou, qué tal?……Rukawa??—.

—No preguntes—lo cortó Hanamichi, y sin más los cuatro procedieron a sentarse. Al final Hanamichi, Seta, Noma y Okusu quedaron de un lado y Rukawa, Youhei y Takamiya del otro. Todos se veían muy animados, excepto, otra vez, Rukawa.

—Y ustedes en qué anduvieron??—.

—Ah, nada importante, unos idiotas que pensaban que podían pasar sobre el Sakuragi Gundan y salirse con la suya…—.

—Les dimos una paliza, ja ja ja!!—.

—Que pena que no hayas estado ahí, Hanamichi!!—comentó Takamiya, logrando que el chico se encogiera de hombros y se sonrojara un poco.

—Pero Hanamichi ya no puede pelear, ahora es un miembro del club de basketball, verdad??— les recordó Youhei.

—Es verdad, se lo prometió a Haruko—siguió Okusu. Hanamichi se sonrojó un poco más y empezó a reírse con nerviosismo. Por alguna razón no le agradaba que dijeran todo eso enfrente de Rukawa.

—Bueno, eso es lógico, porque soy un jugador talentoso y debo mantener una imagen sana para mis admiradores—.

—Es por eso—continuó nuevamente Okusu—que en el próximo partido debes lograr una nueva expulsión para seguir con tu record!!—.

Todos se empezaron a reír otra vez del pobre Hanamichi que se paraba sobre su silla, listo para asesinar a cualquiera de sus amigos en ese mismo instante. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Soujiro y Youhei que lo sostuvieron de los brazos para evitar que pudiera moverse.

—Tra… tranquilo, Michi!!—lo frenó Seta—A palabras necias, oídos sordos!! Además tenés que mantener tu imagen pública, no te olvides…—. Eso pareció suficiente para retener la furia del pelirrojo que desistió y volvió a su lugar prolijamente.

—Hmm!! Ya les demostraré a todos ustedes de lo que es capaz un tensai, ya verán, les cerraré la boca en el próximo partido!!—.

Sou dio un suspiro viendo que por fin todo volvía a la normalidad y dio otra miradita a Rukawa, que tenía sus ojos fijos en él (en Sou!). Le sonrió como de costumbre pero Rukawa resopló exasperado y miró para otro lado. Hacerlo sonreír iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con la comida de los tres primeros y les tomó la orden a los recién llegados.

Sou se dispuso a comer, y tras tragar su primer bocado de fideos tuvo que repetir más o menos 50 veces que  la comida era excelente hasta que lo callaron.

—Y tú, Sou, qué haces viviendo aquí en Japón??—preguntó Hanamichi a un Sou que tenía su boca llena de comida.

—Mmh? Yo?? Bueno, ñam hashta hace ungh chiempo ñam, eshtaba viviendo en UshA gulp—se decidió por tragar antes de seguir hablando—en Estados Unidos con la hermana de Touya, hice los primeros años de secundaria ahí pero mi tío, que está en Australia y me mantenía, perdió el trabajo y no podía seguir bancándome y yo tenía una… no se ¿abuela? Bueno un pariente viviendo por acá que se murió y me había dejado una casa como herencia (porque era el único pariente vivo que le quedaba XD!)… o algo así—sonrió y se metió otro bocado de fideos a la boca.

—Y por qué sigues viviendo en una pensión inmunda como esa??—preguntó Rukawa monótonamente. Sou se encogió de hombros anta la mirada estupefacta de los presentes (porque Rukawa se había dignado a ser parte de la conversación ^_^.Uu).

—Es que hasta que no cumpla 18 no puedo cobrar nada, pero igual ya me falta poco—. Y concluido esto se terminó de un saque la comida.

—Y tu familia?—dijo Hanamichi curiosamente.

—No tengo, se murieron todos… o sea: tuve, pero se murieron todos cuando yo era más chico—respondió Sou como quien habla del tiempo o de lo que hizo el día anterior.

—Ah… perdón—.

Sou se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—No fue tu culpa—lo tranquilizó—Bueno, y ustedes?? Cuéntenme algo de sus vidas—.

—Mmm, bueno yo sigo viviendo en la misma casa que viví toda mi vida con mi mamá—declaró el pelirrojo—.

Sou sonrió y miró al Sakuragi Gundan para hacerles la misma pregunta, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirándole las piernas a la camarera y pidiendo la comida (en ese orden), así que simplemente clavó sus ojos indagantes sobre el chico morocho que se sentaba justo enfrente suyo. Éste tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el gesto era para darle la palabra.

Hanamichi también lo miraba, ansioso por comprobar si por una vez en la vida Rukawa se animaba a hablar algo sobre sí mismo. Se dio cuenta que conocía a este chico hace casi un año, pero que además de su carácter podrido y esa enfermiza obsesión que tenía por el básquet,  no sabía absolutamente nada más de él (ni que le importara). De hecho no creía que nadie en el colegio lo hiciera; ese estúpido kitsune era demasiado callado para su gusto.

Sin embargo, Rukawa perecía reacio a dar cualquier tipo de información acerca de su vida privada.

—Nada que a ustedes pueda interesarles—dijo. Sonaba mucho más frío y cortante que de costumbre. 

—No se los dije? Tan dulce que empalaga—dijo Sou algo molesto.

Siguieron hablando y comentando de todo un poco, hasta que por fin llegó la camarera para que ordenaran el postre. En ese momento un chico de unos 9 años de la mano de una mujer entró al local. Se veía muy tierno y hablaba fuertemente. La mujer parecía ser su madre o algo por el estilo. Sou se quedó mirándolos como idiotizado. Sus ojos, fijos en el kodomo (niño), se llenaron de nostalgia y sonrió débilmente sin darse cuenta. Estaba totalmente absorto en la sola imagen; tanto que ni siquiera escuchó a Hanamichi cuando le preguntó unas cuantas veces qué iba a ordenar de postre.

—Oi, Sou, sigues aquí con nosotros?? Qué vas a pedir de postre, SOU???!—.

—!!!!!… eh?? Postre?? AH! El postre!! El especial…!! Sí, eso… el especial…—.

Rukawa se dio vuelta en su asiento y vio a la mujer con el chiquito.

—No sabía que tuvieras ESA clase de gustos—aportó. Sou le tiró otra mirada de 'no me causa gracia' para desaprobar el comentario. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, parecía estar algo fuera de sí mismo, ya que normalmente hubiera devuelto el insulto de una forma un poco más agresiva. Qué le pasaba??

—Jo, Rancagua idiota acaba de hacer un chiste?? Creo que voy a VOMITAR!! Con permiso—dijo con molestia, y se paró de su silla, dirigiéndose al baño. 

Justo pasó por detrás de Hanamichi y se frenó de golpe, llevándose una mano a la boca para toser un poco. Quizá era la imaginación del pelirrojo pero… que no se estaba poniendo un poco más pálido??

Rukawa lo miraba con malicia mientras aceleraba su marcha hacia el baño. Hanamichi tan solo se le acercó y le puso una mano en la frente.

—Rukawa, no es común de ti hacer chistes, te sientes bien??—.

—… ^¬_¬^ suéltame idiota—.

—!!!! AH! Te atreves a llamar idiota a este tensai, estúpido zorro sin sentido del humor??! Ya verásssss!!!!!!!!!!—. Hanamichi nuevamente perdió sus estribos y se abalanzó sobre Rukawa, pero Youhei lo detuvo, alegando que si seguía así los iban a echar del local.

—Hanamichi!! Ya cálmate!!! Tan solo fue un comentario, verdad, Rukawa?? No le hagas caso!!—. Pero el 'tan solo fue un comentario' había tenido la más mala intención del mundo y por eso ahora los ojos de ambos el zorro y el pelirrojo se cruzaban, lanzando chispas por todas partes.

Pronto llegó el postre pero Soujiro seguía sin aparecer. Youhei y compañía devoraron lo que habían pedido rápidamente y se marcharon diciendo que tenían un compromiso urgente.

—Hanamichi, no olvides comportarte!! Nos vemos en el partido… ja ne!!—dijo Youhei y con eso los 4 estaban fuera de vista.

Quince minutos pasaron y Sou seguía desaparecido. Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en el baño (_N. De la A.: ¬¬ eso da para pensar muuuuuuuchas cosas_), ya le había tomado demasiado tiempo.

Sobre la mesa donde Hanamichi y Rukawa se encontraban, se había creado un silencio de muerte tan tenso que había asustado a toda la gente y ni siquiera las meseras se animaban a circundar la zona. Ninguno de los dos muchachos estaba exactamente contento de encontrarse allí con el otro.

—Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese chico??!—dijo Hanamichi muy impaciente—Se está perdiendo el postre… iré a buscarlo… No te vayas—se dirigió al zorro entre dientes.

—Quizá cuando vuelvas ya no me encuentres aquí y tengas que pagar mi comida—provocó Rukawa.

—CÁLLATE!—.

—Hm… quizá Seta se atragantó con algo y se murió en el baño—agregó.

—Ya, zorro!! Me estás poniendo nervioso!!—volvió a exclamar Hanamichi. Lo asustaba la naturalidad tan fría (y mórbida) con la que el chico decía sus palabras. Se fue rápidamente en caso de que se le ocurriera agregar algo más. 

Un minuto más tarde se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño, desde donde podía oír a alguien toser con fuerza. Por una décima de segundo, el corazón del pelirrojo se detuvo. Sintió como un horrible sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar en cualquier momento… no estaba seguro, pero fue algo totalmente repentino y lo dejó inmovilizado. 'Quizá Seta se atragantó con algo y se murió en el baño' había dicho Rukawa… !!!!! NO! Qué estaba haciendo?? Hanamichi Sakuragi no era paranoico, mucho menos cuando el comentario había venido de boca de un zorro tan creído como Rukawa… sin embargo sí había visto a Sou palidecer antes de irse al baño. Como fuera, solo había una forma de saber.

—Sou?? Eres tú??—pero nadie contestaba. El ruido había parado también—Daijoubu ka?? Voy a entrar!!—.

—Mi… Michi…?—se escuchó de adentro. Efectivamente era la vocecita de Sou, aunque se escuchaba  débil y llorosa, mucho más insegura que de costumbre. Qué estaba pasando??! Hanamichi entró al baño.

Allí se encontraba el chico, pero no se veía para nada bien. Tenía una mano enrojecida sobre sus labios y otra agarrándose el pecho. Se encontraba casi tirado sobre el lavatorio, como si se hubiera apoyado allí para evitar caer al piso. Él era quien había estado tosiendo, por lo visto, y ahora se veía mucho más pálido y enfermo que antes. Su respiración también se había vuelto más lenta y forzada.

Su campera, empapada, se encontraba hecha un bollo en el piso como si se hubiera manchado o algo. Al ver a Hanamichi, enseguida volteó para que éste evitara ver su cara y rápidamente abrió las canillas para lavarse las manos.

—Que pasó??! Estás bien??—preguntó Hanamichi horrorizado.

Sou tardó en contestar.

—Estoy bien… tan solo un poco mareado… perdón—balbuceó, y se lavó insistentemente la cara. Su voz sonaba quebradiza y sus movimientos eran torpes y apresurados. Aún no había recuperado su respiración normal.

Se agachó para recoger su campera y en un patético intento de tomar nuevamente control sobre sí mismo trató de pararse firmemente sobre sus dos piernas pero su mareo lo llevó a perder el equilibrio otra vez. De no haber sido por Hanamichi se habría desnucado contra la pared.

—Sou—dijo Hanamichi lentamente—voy a llamar a un médico, te ves muy mal…—.

—Estoy bien, solo se me bajó la presión y me mareé un poco… en serio, no es nada—dijo, componiéndose, pero la seguridad de sus palabras no lograba ocultar ni el temblor en su voz ni el miedo en sus ojos pálidos—mejor… volvamos—.

Justo antes de llegar a la mesa se detuvo y en silencio le hizo un pequeño pedido a Hanamichi, en una voz tan desgarradora y miserable que el pelirrojo no pudo negarse.

—Oye… Michi, por favor… sobre esto… no se lo digas a nadie, si?—.

Era evidente que algo no andaba bien con Soujiro Seta. Rukawa también lo notó a pesar que cuando volvió a la mesa ya había recuperado hasta su sonrisa.

Cuando salieron de Danny's, éste aprovechó que Sou marchaba a la cabeza para preguntar sobre lo sucedido a su compañero.

—… no se que le habrá pasado, pero… está comportándose muy raro—mintió Sakuragi.

—Qué pasó en el baño?—.

—Que no lo sé, ya te dije!—insistió. Rukawa se paró justo en frente suyo, desafiante, interrumpiéndole el paso.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo… también—contestó. Hanamichi gruñó ante la respuesta, sin saber qué decir.

—Hazte a un lado, zorro, y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por las personas?? Ni que la salud de Sou te importara!—.

—Tú qué sabes, estúpido, y qué pasó con su salud??—.

—Muévete!—.

—Responde!!—. Hanamichi perdió la paciencia y agarró a Rukawa de la remera, con violencia.

—Déjalo en paz, tú nunca te has preocupado por él, no es tu problema, estúpido zorro!! No se qué demonios te pasa con Sou, pero eres desagradable y no debe ser nada bueno, y ahora, MUÉVETE!!—.

Todo indicaba que la discusión iba a terminar en un ir y venir de piñas y patadas entre los dos, pero la afortunada intervención de un cansado Sou volvió a evitar el estrepitoso desastre.

—Olvídenlo!!—los reprendió—No van a lograr nada con pelearse, y si no les molesta, tengo 20 minutos para llegar al gimnasio antes de que Touya me quiera asesinar otra vez, así que andando!!—.

Con eso, los tres marcharon con rapidez hacia Shohoku, con muchas preguntas en la cabeza y pocas respuestas encontradas. Algo les decía que ese día no iba a ser uno cualquiera…

~To be Continued~  
  
***Nota De Autora: U_U. Este capítulo se me hizo algo largo, perdón!!! Lo escribí en el campo de vacaciones (en Diciembre 2002 ¬¬), y bueno, la verdad que tres meses al pedo en el campo sin uso de la computadora o televisión dan para hacer. lo que más me hizo sufrir fue pasar las cuarenta y tantas hojas que había escrito a computadora, pq eso me lleva añooosssss BUAAAA. Pero al final lo hice, y ya ven, acá está!!!! Jojojo Creo que me quedó bien. Sobre todo la primera parte q me divirtió mucho escribir, hehehe!!! Ya vamos entrando más en la historia, no se me impacientennnnn!!!  
  
**Yumi Rukawa


	5. Como Agua para Chocolate

**Rukfic (Capítulo 5)**

By Yumi Rukawa

Ok, de nuevo: disclaimers estándar. "Como agua para chocolate" es un libro que justamente tenía por ahí a mano, y lo escribió Laura Esquivel (solo tomé el título, el resto de la historia no tiene nada que ver). Ya está. Fin. Lean.  
  


Una ráfaga de viento cubrió la callecita por donde Rukawa y Hanamichi iban caminando, haciéndoles poner la piel de gallina. Cada vez hacía más y más frío, ya no podían aguantar hasta llegar a lo de Rukawa. 

A pesar de encontrarse bastante tranquilos, ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca desde que dejaron la escuela, y eso estaba poniendo a Hanamichi bastante incómodo. Aunque realmente no tenía idea qué podría hablar con Rukawa (ni que quisiera), ya que ellos dos no tenían absolutamente nada en común (bueno, eso creía)… Rukawa, en cambio, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a callarse la boca y dejar que la gente al rededor hablara. Siempre había sido así, toda su vida.

Cruzaron una calle solitaria y se encontraron en la vereda de una casa enorme que ocupaba toda la cuadra. A través de la reja se podía ver el inmenso jardín, las piletas, las canchas de tenis y hasta un aro de básquet contra una pared. 

Hanamichi, que siempre había vivido en una casa chica con su mamá, se quedó alucinado con semejante casota. Tanto que sin darse cuenta se quedó parado, mirando como un idiota, imaginando como sería su vida dentro de una mansión como esa. Pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que pasaba por esa parte del barrio, y ni siquiera sabía que había gente viviendo por ahí.

A Rukawa no pareció impresionarlo en lo más mínimo, ya que siguió caminando como si nada. Recién se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo faltaba unos metros más adelante.

—Piensas dormir en la reja??—preguntó, volviendo para atrás en busca de su compañero. Hanamichi volvió en sí y sin decir una palabra siguió tras el zorro que reemprendía su marcha.

Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar más amistosamente.

—Que envidia la gente que tiene estas casas—empezó, descuidadamente,—… aunque de seguro aquí vive uno de esos típicos tipos viejos con mucho dinero y un hijo engreído que no quiere a nadie y que nadie quiere… ja ja ja!!—.

Rukawa no dijo nada, pero sí se frenó junto a la entrada a la casa en cuestión.

—Aquí vivo—dijo, y en ese momento Hanamichi Sakuragi deseó haber podido tragarse todo lo que acababa de decir. Miró a Rukawa por unos momentos, totalmente idiotizado, boquiabierto y mucho más avergonzado. A poco y se le cae la mandíbula de su lugar.

—Ah…. ah… eh…—balbuceó Hanamichi sin saber qué más decir. Después de todo, Rukawa le estaba prestando la casa para dormir y lo menos que podía hacer era ser considerado… aunque fuese Rukawa.

—Olvídalo—lo tranquilizó el chico y tras apretar unos botoncitos (un código, por lo visto) en lo que parecía ser el portero eléctrico se prendió una luz y se abrieron las rejas automáticamente.

—Wow… tu casa es muy tecnológica, zorr--errr Rukawa…—.

—…—. Pasaron por un caminito bien cuidado de baldosas de esas que parecen de piedra hasta la casa, que a pesar de la oscuridad (ya que el alto techo tapaba la luz de la luna) se veía imponente y mucho más grande que de afuera. Los ojos del pelirrojo casi se saltaban de sus agujeros, nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar tan grande, hasta la escuela se veía pequeña en comparación.

Unos metros más adelante estaba la casa. Parecía una de esas casas de veraneo de famosos que tienen  en los lugares más exclusivos las personas con mejores ingresos. Simplemente increíble.

Aún así a Hana le dio la impresión que a ese zorro no le agradaba tanto tener un lugar como ese donde vivir. Tipo raro, si los había.

Entraron, no muy silenciosamente, y fueron por un pasillo modernamente decorado, al final del cual Rukawa tiró su bolso y campera descuidadamente por el piso. A medida que iba caminado las luces se iban prendiendo… solas!! (_N. de la A.: juro que eso existe!! Un amigo tiene una casa así!! Impresionante!!_) Entraron al que aparentaba ser el living de la casa. Casi tan grande como la casa de Hanamichi _entera_. Había de todo allí, una tele gigantesca, un equipo de música, sillones, una mesa del otro lado con muchas sillas y un… piano?

—Mi hermana sabe algo de piano—dijo Rukawa, al ver que la mirada de Hanamichi se interesaba por el instrumento. 'Wow, ni siquiera sabía que Rukawa _tuviera_ una hermana', pensó.

Rukawa se acercó a una de las paredes y oprimió un botón que prendió otra luz, para luego, con un control remoto, prender el aparato de música a todo volumen.

Hanamichi se sobresaltó.

—Oye, que no está tu familia durmiendo??!—acusó.

—No hay nadie aquí—repuso el chico con frialdad. Hana se limitó a mirarlo confusamente. Rukawa sacudió la cabeza—olvídalo. Por ahí está la cocina, puedes dormir donde quieras, haz lo que quieras pero mantente _alejado _de mi habitación. Me voy a bañar… si necesitas algo busca alguna mucama—.

—Pe… pero--!! Rukawa!! Son las dos de la mañana!!—.

—Y qué??—dijo el morocho, sacándose la remera y tirándola por el suelo, justo antes de desaparecer en un pasillo que se iluminaba automáticamente.

—!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—. Hana empezaba a pensar que Rukawa era _realmente_ un tipo odiable. Cómo era eso de llevar a alguien a tu casa y dejarlo por ahí diciéndole que hiciera _lo que quisiera_?! Pésimo anfitrión, pésimo!! Al final, el chico se encontró parado en medio de un enorme lugar que no conocía sin saber qué demonios hacer o a donde ir. RAYOS!!

—Disculpa, quién eres tú?!—. Hanamichi pegó un salto ante la dulce voz femenina que le hablaba por detrás. Se dio vuelta impulsivamente.

***

**Capítulo 5**  "Como Agua para Chocolate"

            Sou apuraba el paso mientras los dos muchachos que lo seguían iban echando chispas por todo el camino. Lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso. Porqué demonios estos dos chicos no podían dejarse de molestar y llevarse bien??!

Cuando por fin llegaron a Shohoku, Sou ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso y caminaba cada vez más rápido, temiendo el reproche que Touya seguro le dirigiría si seguía sin aparecerse por el gimnasio.

Corrió hacia la puerta, apurando a sus acompañantes, pero no pudo entrar al gimnasio debido al gran tumulto de gente que se había acumulado allí. Qué podía estar pasando allí adentro??!

Hanamichi y Rukawa llegaron medio minuto después y gracias al aura maligna y de odio que los rodeaba la mayoría de las personas del tumulto huyeron por miedo a ser contagiadas (o algo así XD), lo que dio a Sou la oportunidad perfecta para entrar al gimnasio como una luz, pidiendo disculpas como de costumbre.

—Para variar, TARDE!!—lo reprendió Touya ni bien lo vio entrar, dándole un golpe en la cabeza en el momento que Sou se agachaba pidiendo disculpas—20 vueltas a la cancha de castigo. AHORA!!—.

—Pe… pero!! Touya!!!—se quejó este, adolorido—había mucha gente en la entrada, no podía entrar!! En serio, no fue mi culpaaaaa!!!! Ah, a propósito, qué era ese tumulto??—.

Touya intentó evitar la mirada curiosa de Sou, fallidamente, puesto que éste se le ponía en frente cada vez que giraba la cabeza para otro lado.

—No me vas a venir con eso, eh!!—. Akito se les acercó.

—Es que Tsubaki-san anda por acá, ya sabes como es ella, ne?—respondió Akito.

Fuuma se unió al trío, mientras por detrás de Sou se escuchaba una risa de mujer aguda y chillona. El chico giró la cabeza con horror para ver a la chica pelirroja que se reía por detrás de él. Era, efectivamente, una chica alta, muy flaca, que de cara era muy parecida a Touya. Tenía esos mismo ojos verde esmeralda, el pelo rojo (aunque era un rojo más bien cobrizo) y por alguna estúpida razón llevaba un traje de porrista verde agua y blanco que en el pecho decía "SEIRYUU" en azul.

—Gyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Qué hacés VOS acá??!!!—acusó Sou apuntándola con más horror que antes.

—Sou!!—respondió la chica con entusiasmo—Sou, al fin te veo darliiiiing!!!!!—.

—Touya!!!—se volvió a quejar Sou—Por qué?! Cómo?!—.

—Tsubaki está acá para echarle las porras al equipo—respondió Touya muy calmado—ya que es nuestro primer partido… además necesitábamos un delegado, y bueno, Sakura ya sabes que anda medio enferma…—.

—Oh~~~ ho ho ho ho—se rió la chica todavía más alto mientras Sou la miraba con odio y se empezaban a intercambiar miradas asesinas—Don't worry, acá no va a pasar one… además yo también le debía plata a mi hermano, el chanta ese no me quiso perdonar. Estamos en la misma, Sou, así que no te pongas heavy y saludáme como corresponde!!—.

—Mh…—Sou se le acercó a desgano y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Hola—.

—Tanto time, Sou—dijo devolviendo el beso con una sonrisa—Cómo va todo por acá???—. Los dos se pusieron a hablar mientras todo el mundo los miraba con sorpresa. Acaso Sou y la chica pelirroja eran…?

Touya los miraba con algo de pena. Fuuma fue el primero en comentar al respecto.

—De verdad no puedo creer que una chica haya aceptado hacer una cosa así…—. Touya le sonrió.

—Bueno, me debía plata, ya sabes como es Tsubaki, se vive gastando la mensualidad en estupideces, jajaja, más negocio para mi—volvió a sonreír interesadamente.

—Touya… francamente… es tu hermana—le recordó Niigata, pero esto solo provocó que Touya se riera más fuerte e interesadamente todavía.

Por otra parte, Tsubaki y Sou habían empezando a discutir otra vez.

—…y vos quién te creés que sos para hablarme así, eh?! EH?! Soy tu superior, tenéme respeto!!—.

—Ah, shut up, tapón, sos tan bajito que ya ni te veo, te van a pisar si no crecés—.

—!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A QUIÉN LE DECÍS TAPÓN, VOS?! LUNGA!!!!—.

—Ok, ok, dejémonos de joder (que mi hermano nos mira con mala cara). Hace mucho que no te veo, Sou~~~~~~~~!!!—. La chica se abalanzó impulsivamente sobre Sou.

—Pará nena, si me viste ayer---------ey---cuidado, Tsubaki~~~~!!!!—. 

El profesor Fujitaka y Anzai sensei llegaron entonces y Sou inmediatamente sacó a Tsubaki de encima suyo y fue a formarse con sus demás compañeros.

Fujitaka-san les dirigió a sus alumnos unas palabras con respecto al partido que estaban por tener y se preparó para asignarles el número de camiseta a los nuevos. Todos estaban muy emocionados, incluso Sou que nunca prestaba atención a las palabras de sus superiores. A pesar de haber empezado ya el año, este era el primer partido oficial de básquet que el equipo de Seiryuu jugaba, ya que el número de integrantes nunca había sido el necesario para formar parte de ningún torneo.

—Yooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! QUIERO SER EL UNO PROFEEEEEEEE!!!!!! UNO UNO UNOOOOO!!!!!—se le acercó Sou a Fujitaka, saltando exaltadamente, dando vueltitas por todas partes—es mi número de la suerteeeeeee, el  unooo!!! El unoooo!!!—.

—Es a partir del cuatro, pedazo de idiota, y bajá un cambio!!—lo frenó Touya.

—Mmm entonces quiero el uno-unoooo!!!—.

—El once es mío!!!—le advirtió Hikaru saliéndose de su lugar en la fila. Sou se la pensó un poco, pero después dijo:

—Ahora es mío—.

—Era mío de antes!!!—.

—Y a mí qué?! Soy mayor que vos, nene, elijo primero!!—.

—No, no!! Yo estoy en el equipo hace más que tú!!—. Hikaru ya empezaba a sacar chispas pero Sou seguía encaprichado con conseguir ese número de camiseta.

—De dónde, pendejo, eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo voy a tener el 11 y vos el 10 y punto—.

—Bueno, bueno, ya no se peleen—los frenó Fujitaka con calma—Midorikawa-kun, deja que Seta-kun se quede con el once, después de todo no es más que un simple número—. Sou salió saltando por todas partes, lejos, riéndose fuertemente y diciendo algo como "jaja, eso te pasa". Hikaru se acercó al profesor, con un aire quejoso.

—Senseeeeeeeeeeei!!! No es justo!!! Mi número es el once desde que estoy en la primariaaa!!!—.

Touya le contestó:

—Déjalo que tenga el maldito número, si no se pondrá insoportable de por vida, ese idiota. Además, Midorikawa, ya no estás en la primaria, recuérdalo—.

—Kouji-kun tiene razón, Midorikawa-kun—acompañó el profesor Fujitaka con una sonrisa algo apenada,—Tú puedes jugar bien con cualquier número que lleves en el pecho. Y ya sabes como se pone Seta-kun cuando se encapricha con algo (mejor le damos el número y que no cause más problemas)—.

Cuando Sou terminó de reírse de Hikaru, todos volvieron a formar otra vez. Tsubaki, que había ido a buscar las camisetas, se paró junto al profesor, con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja. Fujitaka-san fue llamando a los miembros uno por uno, pero parecía todavía estar esperando a alguien.

—Qué ha pasado con Takeshi-kun??—le preguntó a Fuuma.

—No se ha presentado, sensei, no creo que entre al equipo este año—respondió este.

—Qué raro, era uno de nuestros mejores jugadores… parece que eres el único de tercero, Niigata-kun—sonrió el profesor amablemente,—Pensé que él estaría en el equipo, que pena. Eso significa que la camiseta número 4 queda vacante, verdad? Lo siento. Entonces… el número 5 corresponde a Niigata-kun, el 6 es para Seki-kun, Kouji-kun, eres el 7, Masami-kun tiene el 9. Midorikawa-kun, 10, Seta-kun… el 11. Falta alguien?? Ah, es cierto, como Nakata-kun está lesionado y realmente no sabemos cuando va a volver a formar parte de este equipo, no tiene un número fijo por el momento… no he olvidado a nadie verdad??—.

Ante la negativa del equipo, Tsubaki procedió a entregar las camisetas. El diseño de éstas era muy lindo (_NdeA_: _hechas por una servidora, he he he_); para que se den una idea eran verde agua, con los bordes de las mangas y cuellos azul oscuro y las 'tiras' de los hombros blancas (como las de Shoyo). A los costados tenían una franja blanca con vivos también en azul y en el pecho, en letras imprentas decía el nombre del colegio en un azul brillante con bordes blancos. Debajo de eso estaba el número de jugador y atrás el mismo número pero un poco más grande. Los shorts eran verde agua también, con la misma franja blanca con vivos azules a los costados. Todos se pusieron sus camisetas una vez las tenían, y debajo de los shorts tuvieron que ponerse unas calzas blancas reglamentarias. Sou también llevaba su típica remera negra con mangas al hombro debajo de la camiseta que quedaba fatal, pero por mucho empeño que le pusiera el profesor Fujitaka no pudo convencerlo de que se la sacara (dijo que era de yapa). Así una vez terminaron de cambiarse se reunieron otra vez, listos para partir.

—Escuchen todos. Este será nuestro primer partido de práctica del año. Quiero que se esfuercen y me demuestren de lo que está hecho el equipo de Seiryuu. Es el primer torneo importante a nivel nacional, el que se aproxima, y tengo mucha fe en todos ustedes. De verdad—sonrió bajo sus lentes y sus ojos gentiles se llenaron de una extraña confianza—nosotros siempre fuimos un equipo pequeño pero un gran equipo al fin. Ya nos conocemos entre todos, ya conocen muy bien a Seta-kun, que es el integrante más reciente y a Midorikawa-kun, que es nuestro único novato de 1ero—.

—El bebé del grupooooooo—comentó Sou tirando de las mejillas de Hikaru (lo que empezó un intercambio de miradas asesinas entre los dos).

—Ja ja—se rió Fujitaka—veo que hoy todos están muy energéticos, eso es muy bueno—.

—Córtenla los dos!!!—gritaba Touya, enojado, mientras Akito lo contenía de asesinar a los chicos. Al final Hikaru y Sou terminaron otra vez en el piso, peleando, mientras Fujitaka se reía y todos los demás miraban la escena con desaprobación.

—Por cierto, Niigata-kun, Kouji-kun, tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre las posiciones en el partido, vengan, por favor…—.

Sou y Hikaru aprovecharon que no tenían nada que hacer para encontrarse con Tsubaki, que miraba desde la puerta del gimnasio. Los tres parecían conocerse desde hace bastante, ya que se tenían mucha confianza entre sí. Y efectivamente, habían sido amigos desde que Sou y Tsubaki volvieron de Estados Unidos.

Una palabra acerca de esta chica. Tsubaki Kouji era la hermana melliza de Touya. Como la madre de ambos era estadounidense, se tuvo que ir a USA por motivos de trabajo cuando Tsubaki empezó la secundaria, y se la llevó con ella para que estudiara ahí. Ahí fue cuando se encontró con Sou, que estaba viviendo con su hermano y tío. Juntos hicieron los primeros años de secundaria y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Sou conoció a Touya también cuando éste viajó a visitar a su familia y entabló una estrecha relación de amistad al igual que con su hermana. Cuando el tío de Sou se mudó a Australia, éste también se enteró de la herencia que tendría en Japón y sin pensarlo se mudó a este país, ya que Tsubaki también tendría que volver para hacer la segunda parte de la secundaria ahí. Así entró Sou a Seiryuu, y un buen día conoció a Hikaru trabajando en una heladería, aunque si bien se llevaban dos años, no tuvieron problemas en hacerse amigos casi inmediatamente. Hikaru también entró a Seiryuu por medio de Sakura, una compañera de su antigua primario, y pronto los cuatro, Tsubaki, Sou, Sakura y Hikaru habían conformado un grupo muy unido que se vivía metiendo en problemas y sacaba de quicio a casi todo el mundo con el que se metía.

Cuando Tsubaki salió del gimnasio con la excusa que se iba a comprar algo para tomar al quisco, los integrantes de Shohoku aprovecharon que Sou quedó solo para preguntarle sobre la chica. Así fue como terminó hablándoles de su amiga a Ryota, Hanamichi, Kogure y un muy interesado Mitsui.

—Mi novia?! Ni ahí!! Es una compañera, la hermana de Touya… la conocí hace un par de años porque estudiamos juntos en New York… solo eso—.

—Pe-pero… nosotros vimos como la besabas!!—exclamó Ryota. Sou lo miró extrañado, sin entender de qué iba el chico.

—Que hice qué…? Ah! Vos decís por el beso que le di en el cachete?!—preguntó divertido, y se empezó a reír fuertemente. Ryota y Mitsui lo miraron si entender,—Ajajajaja, naaah!! Es una costumbre que teníamos allá, saludarnos y despedirnos con un beso. Viste que ustedes se inclinan? Bueno nosotros nos damos un beso, no es nada… pasa que solo lo hago con ella porque acá se me quedan mirando como idiotas…—.

                Hikaru, que estaba callado escuchando, les dio más detalles al respecto.

—Es verdad, cuando apenas había llegado todavía tenía la costumbre y las metidas de pata que se mandó son incontables…—. Sou se sonrojó un poco molesto.

—Bueno, qué querés, yo que se como es acá!!—se defendió. Mitsui sin embargo, todavía quería saber más sobre la chica pelirroja, por lo que siguió preguntando.

—Oye y esa chica…—.

—Tsubaki—.

—…Tsubaki-san… como es ella??—. Sobre los labios de Sou, Ryota y Hanamichi apareció una sonrisa malévola.

—Mmmh… por qué tanto interés, Hisa??—.

—HA HA HA, ya veo, a Mitchi le interesa la chica pelirroja!—.

—Qué rápido, Mitsui—finalizó Ryota. Mitsui se sonrojó un poco pero no se veía para nada apenado.

—Qué les pasa a ustedes?! Ella es la primera chica bonita que se aparece por aquí en meses!! Es lógico que me fije!!—con testó de mala gana. Ryota y Hanamichi se pusieron rojos de furia.

—Qué estás insinuando, que Aya-chan es fea?!!!!—saltó Ryota.

—AH~~~!! Mitchi teme~~~!!! No te permitiré que insultes a Haruko-san de esa forma!!!—.

—Maa, Maa!!—los calmó pacientemente Kogure, mientras Sou simplemente reía y Rukawa desde otra punta los "doahoueaba" (nueva palabra!!),—eso no fue lo que él quiso decir, verdad, Mitsui??—.

Mitsui se dio vuelta, molesto ('Hmpf!!'). En eso llegó Nakata para informarles a Sou y a Hikaru que era hora de irse.

—De verdaaa~~~~d?! Copado, copado, bueno chicos, los veo ahí, no??—.

—Si, creo que el profesor Anzai quiere que vayamos…—.

—Jya~~~ ne!! Entonces, deséenme suerte!! Datou (derrotar)!! Faisán!!—.

La escena terminó con cuatro chicos en el piso con gotas de sudor en la cabeza y un Sou que se reía muy chillona y animadamente.

—…………..doahou—.

Minutos más tarde todo Seiryuu se encontraba encaminándose a Kainan. Para llegar debían tomar un tren y caminar unas cuantas cuadras. Sou estaba realmente emocionado, tanto que no paró de hablar en todo el camino, lo cual estaba poniendo a Touya bastante nervioso. Además que no solo hablaba sino que discutía por estupideces con Hikaru. Fuuma estaba a punto de matarlos.

A pesar de ese *ejem* pequeño inconveniente, el ambiente alrededor del grupo era bastante alegre. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos había imaginado jugar un partido contra el campeón Kainan. Ni siquiera en una práctica como esta. El profesor Fujitaka siempre había sabido como sorprenderlos.

Todos lucían sus camisetas triunfales y estaban dispuestos a demostrar de qué iba el equipo de Seiryuu desde el primer partido.

En la estación del tren, la atención de Hikaru se vio atraída por un… ¿tipo? alto y bastante más moreno que el resto de la gente de la estación. Llevaba su pelo castaño peinado para atrás y un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, justo debajo de su ojo. 'Se ve realmente imponente', pensó Hikaru, 'y es tan alto… me pregunto si practica básquet…'.

—Oye Sou, mira para allá! Que tipo más alto!—.

—Mh? El del traje azul?? Guaaa… debe tener como dos metros!—.

—No seas exagerado… qué dices, seguro que es basquetbolista, verdad?—.

—Ay, nene, ni que toda la gente alta fuera basqu--!!!!!!!—Sou fue interrumpido por un chico de mediana altura que venía corriendo y se lo llevó puesto, haciendo que los dos se fueran al piso.

Era un chico morocho de pelo ligeramente más largo que el de Rukawa, y llevaba un traje azul igual al del hombre alto que estaba en la misma estación. Cuando se levantó, estaba muy molesto.

—Salte de mi camino!!—le gritó a Sou, quien, indignado por ser la primera vez que no hacía nada e igual lo culpaban, saltó inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—PERO QUÉ TE PASA, IMBÉCIL?! PORQUÉ NO TE FIJÁS MEJOR POR DONDE VAS, EH?!—exclamó.

—Cállate niño!!! Estoy tarde, déjame pasar!!—dijo el chico, parándose y siguiendo su carrera hacia algún punto de la estación. Antes de que Sou pudiera reaccionar a esto y cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiera decirle algo, otro muchacho con el mismo traje azul apareció, pero frenó frente a Sou. Este llevaba el pelo como Mitsui, corto y negro, y se veía mucho más simpático que el chico anterior. Hizo un pequeña reverencia, diciendo:

—Por favor, disculpa a Kiyota, llevamos algo de prisa, estás bien, verdad??—.

Sou estaba demasiado confundido como para entender, así que tan solo balbuceó un intento de 'sí', y dejó que el chico lo ayudara a pararse.

—Disculpa otra vez, adiós—dijo el chico, que ante el llamado desesperado de su compañero tuvo que dejar a Sou y Hikaru. Estos no pudieron hacer más que mirar idiotizados. Sus otros compañeros también los vieron pero prefirieron no involucrarse en asuntos de Sou porque siempre terminaban mal, así que se hicieron soberanamente los boludos y miraron para otro lado.

—Grrrrrrrr!!! Quién es ese maldito cara de mono?!—resopló Sou, histérico, mientras Hikaru lo contenía de que no se fuera a buscarlo para agarrarse a las trompadas. 

—Calma! Mira, está con el tipo de antes, si lo buscas a ese no sales vivo ni de casualidad, ya cálmate!!—. Efectivamente, los dos chicos de antes se encontraban ahora con el tipo alto del lunar, así que Sou no tuvo más remedio que callarse la boca y comerse la bronca,—ya, mira, llegó el tren, vamos—.

Había mucha gente en el tren a esa hora de la tarde. El movimiento no hacía más que aumentar y los asientos escaseaban, sin embargo se podía ver a través de las ventanas el hermoso paisaje de Kanagawa. Era un barrio por demás lindo, pintoresco, lleno de verde y espacios grandes.

La Universidad y Escuela Secundaria Kainan quedaba a unas cuadras de la estación de trenes. Era un edificio realmente gigantesco, rodeado por un largo y alto muro de ladrillos que dificultaba ver la fachada del edificio desde afuera. La vereda de afuera estaba llena de árboles que daban una hermosa sombra sobre la misma, y la avenida que daba a esa calle tenía en ambos lados toda una hilera de árboles de Sakura florecidos. La reja del edificio quedaba justo a mitad de cuadra. Era también muy grande, y desde ahí se podía ver el inmenso jardín verde y floreado que se extendía hasta la puerta principal de la secundaria y rodeaba el complejo.

El edificio en sí era todavía más imponente. Enorme, la única palabra que lo describía, gigantesco. Incluso demasiado grande para tener ambas secundaria y universidad adentro. Debía tener al menos cuatro pisos de alto y su largo sobrepasaba la altura por unos cuantos decámetros de más. Todos los miembros de Seiryuu quedaron realmente sorprendidos por la magnitud de tal lugar. Además tenía ese aire de colegio privado y respetable, todo estaba perfectamente bien limpio y ordenado, se notaba que mantenían muy bien la imagen del lugar, a pesar de su enormidad. 

—Guau! Este lugar debe estar lleno de ricachones… Es ANORME!—comentó Sou, embobado, al llegar a la reja—ESTO es un verdadero colegio privado!!—.

Touya llegó por detrás, oyendo su comentario.

—Estás queriendo decir que nuestro colegio no es lo suficientemente bueno como para ser privado?!—dijo. Sou le respondió con una cara llena de su mismo reproche.

—No seas tarado. Nuestro colegio la única diferencia que tiene con las estatales es que tenés que pagar un fangote de guita de cuota!!—.

—Nada que ver!!—lo volvió a retar Touya, agarrándolo del cuello y liando con su pelo castaño—si tanto no te gusta, vete!! Tu tío te lo paga así que no te quejes!!—.

—Cortála, tarado, era un chiste!! Soltáme!!—se defendió el chico. Fujitaka llegó por atrás, junto con los otros chicos, y todos entraron al lugar.

Una chica de mediana altura, pelo castaño claro y pecas en la cara y con un prolijo uniforme azul oscuro salió a recibirlos. Por lo visto debía ser la delegada del equipo de básquet, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba.

—Konnichi wa, minna—saludó—Bienvenidos al instituto Kainan, los hemos estado esperando, les agradecemos el haberse molestado en venir hasta aquí—se inclinó—yo soy Hiramatsu Akiko, manager del equipo de básquet de Kainan. Hagan el favor de acompañarme hasta el gimnasio—.

Con esto la chica dio media vuelta y todos la siguieron hasta lo que parecía ser un enorme gimnasio a un lado del edificio principal. Akiko los condujo a los cambiadores, su sonrisa radiante bajo sus pecas y su cabello a la nuca. No pareció darse cuenta que tenía un par de ojos café fijos en su fina nuca bronceada. 

—Por aquí,—señaló hacia la entrada del vestuario en donde había una hoja que decía "Seiryuu" en la puerta—y por favor háganme saber cuando estén listos para ir al gimnasio—.

Fujitaka-sensei se inclinó en agradecimiento y se metió junto a sus alumnos al vestidor. Sin embargo, el capitán de su equipo frenó junto a la chica castaña, que no lo notó hasta que este se decidió por hablar:

—Ya no saludas, Akiko-chan?—dijo, burlón. Akiko se dio vuelta, algo sorprendida ante la voz familiar que pronunciaba su nombre. Al reconocer la cara de su ex compañero de secundaria, Akiko no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa y saltar con entusiasmo.

—Fuuma-kun!!! Qué haces aquí?!—dijo emocionada de ver a su viejo amigo.

—Ey, yo soy el capitán del equipo. Seiryuu es mi prepa, que no recuerdas?? Akiko-chan, tienes muy mala memoria—.

—No seas sonso, hace mucho que no nos vemos… seguro que a Maki-kun le da un ataque cuando te ve, ja ja ja—.

—Ah… Maki… sigue siendo igual de pesado? No lo veo desde que salimos del colegio secundario—.

—Que malo, no es pesado, solo un poco… bueno, no se, estricto?—.

—Ya ves, pesado. Tú lo defiendes porque te gusta…!—.

—Eso no es cierto, Fuuma! No me molestes, que yo estoy saliendo con otra persona!—.

—Claro, claro, y cuándo vas a darme una oportunidad a mi, eh?—rió, mientras se metía en el vestuario.

—Cuando dejes de pintarte el cabello de ese color tan feo, tonto. Vete que no podrás jugar—.

Fuuma entró al vestuario protestando que su pelo no tenía un color 'feo' y se juntó con sus compañeros, cerrando la puerta. Pronto estaban todos listos para empezar con el partido.

—Muy bien, voy a dar el listado de los titulares. Como son muy pocos, lo más probable es que todos jueguen en este partido. Y recuerden, quiero que se esfuercen al máximo, si?—.

Se escuchó un 'Sí!!' general. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, empezando por Hikaru y un sobreexcitado Sou que no paraba de moverse para todos lados.

—Los titulares serán… a ver, Fuuma-kun, serás el centro. Los forwards (delanteros) serán Kouji-kun y Midorikawa-kun. Masami-kun, tú serás el primer defensa y…—.

Quedaban Seta y Seki. Solo dos y uno sería titular.

—… Seki-kun, tú el segundo. Seta-kun, te quedas en la banca—sonrió el profesor.

—QUE?!!!!! QUE ME QUEDO EN DÓNDE?!!—.

—En la banca, idiota!—lo retó Touya.

—Pero por qué?!!!! Para qué me hicieron entrar en este equipo si ni siquiera me van a dejar jugar… TOU~~~~~~~YA!!!!!!—saltó Sou, furioso, a la defensiva, pero Touya se dio vuelta para no escucharlo.

Sou se dirigió a su profesor.

—Proooo~~~~feeeeeee!!! Esto es engaño, me versearon!! Alta traición!!!!!!!—siguió.

—A la banca, mi amor—se burló Hikaru, riéndose a más no poder. Seta podía tener el número, pero él tenía el puesto en el equipo.

—CORTÁLA PENDEJO!—lo acusó Sou, indignado.

—BAJÁ UN CAMBIO!!—y Sou recibió una "Gori punch" de parte de Touya en la cabeza—no te das cuenta que nunca jugaste un partido, tarado?! No puedes simplemente salir y jugar de titular, acostúmbrate al ritmo de los partidos, ya entrarás más tarde. Ahora vamos—.

—No le hagan caso a los escandalosos—refunfuñó Fuuma molesto, saliendo del vestuario, mientras Sou se quejaba contra todo y todos en la otra punta del vestuario. Estaba, como se dice, como agua para chocolate; parecía que de un momento a otro iba a saltar explotando. Quizá formar este equipo iba a resultar más problemático de lo que todos pensaban.

Como sea, el partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Los chicos de Seiryuu hicieron su aparición triunfal en el gimnasio. Los de Kainan ya estaban ahí, y en el marcador decía que faltaban unos 5 minutos para el partido. Ahí fue la sorpresa general.

En la banca de Kainan se encontraba sentado el chico que había atropellado a Sou antes y a su lado el que le había pedido perdón. Ambos llevaban camisetas de básquet blancas, amarillas y púrpura con los números 10 y 6 respectivamente. Cuando Sou los vio, toda la mala leche que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento hizo explosión. Simplemente no pudo contenerse y antes que Touya o Fuuma pudieran evitarlo corrió contra el chico morocho que ahora llevaba una bincha en la cabeza y lo empujó con toda del banco.

El chico se fue para atrás en una gran confusión, sin saber quién o qué o por qué lo estaban tirando.

Cuando se incorporó, todavía algo sorprendido, se encontró con un par de ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, un gran enojo tras ellos, y un par de mejillas color canela, encendidas por la furia de quién quiere hacer valer sus derechos como persona.

—A ver si esto te enseña a llevar más cuidado, idiota—gruñó Sou, sosteniéndole la mirada al muchacho.

Nadie a su alrededor se había atrevido a hablar, debido a la rapidez del impulso. El otro chico del número 6 se echó a reír inmediatamente, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban sin entender.

—Ajajaja, pero si tú eres el sujeto de la estación, qué haces aquí??—preguntó manteniendo su eterna sonrisa y entrecerrando sus ojos de rasgos infantiles, mientras ayudaba a su compañero a pararse.

—PERO QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?!—gritó el otro, ya de pie. Cruzó su mirada con la de Sou y empezaron a saltar chispas entre los dos.

—Es el chico que atropellaste hoy, Kiyota, te dije que pusieras más cuidado. Te lo mereces—contestó el 6.

—No hay que atropellar a las personas y dejarlas tiradas así como así, sabés?! Aunque sea me hubieses pedido perdón!!—.

—Por qué iba a pedirte perdón a ti, sabes quién soy yo, eh?! EH?!—.

—…..Kiyota, te lo acaban de decir—contestó Sou, y el chico lo miró con cara de "eso no era exactamente lo que tenías que responder". Como sea, contestó:

—Soy Nobunaga Kiyota, novato del año y nuevo miembro del gran equipo Kainaaaaaaaan!!—para esta altura por atrás de él habías salido un sol y las palabras "NOVATO DEL AÑO" en mayúsculas, y Kiyota reía 'a lo Hanamichi' pensando en su excelente gran presentación. Sou se dirigió al otro chico.

—Qué le pasa a este tipo?!—preguntó en un susurro. El chico tan solo sonrió.

—Nada, déjalo, él es así. Yo soy Souichiro Jin, mucho gusto y otra vez perdón por lo de hoy—.

—Hmpf, la próxima vez decile al monito que se fije por donde va!! Además—se dirigió a Kiyota—vos no sos el novato del año. Hanamichi lo es—. Este comentario atrajo la atención del 'monito', que contestó muy enojado:

—QUÉ DICES?!! HABLAS DE SAKURAGI?! ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ?!—.

—Es verdad!! Michi es un tensai y se va a ganar el premio, vos sos un poroto al lado suyo!! BLLLL!!!—sacó la lengua—taradooooo!! Además de última también está Kaede que es mucho mejor que vosssssss—.

—TE… TEMEE~~~~~!!!—saltó Kiyota y como era de esperarse, envueltos en una gran nube de polvo, se agarraron a los golpes.

Touya miraba sin sorprenderse desde la otra punta del gimnasio, secundado por Akito que todavía sonreía. 

—Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar…!!—se repetía.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hanamichi dio un paso para atrás, sorprendido.

Ante él había una mujer de unos 30 años, alta, delgada y muy hermosa. Tenía cabellos largos, negro carbón, atados en una colita despeinada. Parecía que acaba de despertarse. También tenía un par de ojos grandes y azules, que portaban un aire a los de Rukawa, pero mucho más gentiles que los de éste. Pensándolo bien, tenía un cierto parecido al zorro…

—Eres amigo de Kaede?? No puedo creer que haya traído alguien más a casa!!—siguió. Hana seguía inmóvil y callado—daijoubu ka??—.

—Ah… Ah… amigo, si, si eso, JA JA JA—rió Hana, recuperando su normalidad—soy Sakuragi Hanamichi, también soy del club de básquetbol… pero, quien es usted?—.

—Ah, perdona, que descortés he sido—se inclinó—soy Rukawa Megumi, hermana de Kaede. Gusto en conocerte—.

Hanamichi se encontraba algo avergonzado, pero esta tal Megumi parecía ser mucho más abierta que el Rukawa que él conocía. Quizá podría ayudarle en algo.

—Por favor, disculpa a mi hermano, no es muy bueno recibiendo gente. Espero que no te haya causado ninguna molestia—sonrió.

—No hay problema… um, siento haberla despertado…—dijo el pelirrojo devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Ah, por favor, no me trates de usted, y no te molestes en disculparte, no me podía dormir de todas formas. Toma asiento, iré a preparar algo de té—y sonrió.

—Ah… p--pero son las 2 de la mañana…—repitió.

—Descuida…—volvió a decir gentilmente y se acercó a juntar la remera y las otras cosas que su hermano había dejado tiradas por el piso—este chico… no aprende—.

Llevó a Hanamichi hacia los sillones y lo invitó a ponerse cómodo, al tiempo que apagaba la música que seguía prendida.

—Quieres… um, algo de ayuda, Rukawa-san??—(qué demonios hacía ÉL diciendo 'RUKAWA-SAN??!').

Megumi se negó y al chico no le quedó más que sentarse en el cómodo sillón a esperar… y no se sentía tan mal ahora que Rukawa versión 15 años masculina estaba lejos en alguna otra parte de la casa.

Desde allí podía escuchar a Megumi tarareando alguna canción. Tenía una voz muy dulce y maternal. Hanamichi cerró los ojos y dejó que el suave canto inundara la habitación, como un arrullo tierno y abrasador… en alguna forma le recordaba a su propia madre.

Dos minutos más tarde la mujer salía de la cocina con una bandeja con tres tazas de té humeantes, una pequeña jarra y un platito con galletitas. Todo sin mencionar esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro. 

Se acercó a donde Hanamichi estaba y puso la bandeja en la mesa ratona, dándole una taza al chico. Éste, sin embargo, parecía dudar sobre si tomar o no… estaba nervioso? 

—No te avergüences, ah ja ja, está bien, en serio!!—dijo ella al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo sentía un poco de incomodidad al estar ahí—um... aunque en vez de mí debería ser Kaede quien te sirve el té… es que casi nunca trae invitados, imagínate…—. Hanamichi simplemente asintió, tomando una galletita.

—Es la primera vez que estoy en una casa tan grande… su familia debe tener mucho dinero—comentó.

—Mi papá es abogado y un gran empresario. Su trabajo siempre lo lleva por todo Japón y hasta el exterior… por eso casi nunca está en casa… aunque supongo que Kaede nunca te lo ha dicho. A él no le gusta hablar de su familia—.

'Ni de su familia ni de nada…' pensó el pelirrojo, tragando su galletita.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos y apareció Rukawa (chico) por su pasillo, en unos joggins negros y una toalla en la cabeza. Al ver a Megumi, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

—Qué haces aquí?!—dijo. Megumi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él.

—No te parece un poco desconsiderado dejar a tu invitado así como así?—.

—Qué haces aquí?—repitió Rukawa quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y dejándola caer sobre sus hombros.

—Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver. Con lo del divorcio… tú sabes. Papá no está muy contento con eso—. Rukawa esquivó la mirada de su hermana.

—Ese hombre nunca se conforma con nada—.

—Verdad? Me recuerda a alguien que yo conozco…—sugirió ella—mmm a propósito, qué planeas hacer con tu amigo?? No vas a dejarlo ahí verdad??—. Sus miradas se dirigieron a donde Hanamichi tomaba el té, intentando mirar para otro lado.

—No es mi amigo—cortó Rukawa—y que haga lo que quiera—.

—Kaede… sé razonable, por una vez en tu vida. Por qué no le sacas el colchón que está bajo tu cama..?—.

—Que duerma en el cuarto de invitados—.

—Se está remodelando… y los otros dos están atestados de cosas—.

—Que duerma en el sillón—.

—… Kaede…!!—.

—Que haga lo que quiera, no me molestes!!—.

—Kaede!! No seas caprichoso!!—lo frenó ella con enojo. Estaba retándolo??? Rukawa no contestó, pero sí desvió su cara en superdeformed hacia algún lugar del techo (Megumi había dado justo en el palo).

—… está bien…—cedió a desgano el morocho.

— ^_^ así me gusta. Ven, he preparado un poco de té—. Los dos se acercaron a la mesita y se sentaron en el sillón justo frente a Hanamichi. Rukawa agarró la taza que quedaba mientras Megumi volvía a tomar la palabra—y… tú también, estás en el equipo de básquet Sakuragi-kun??—.

—Si—.

—Me dijeron que les está yendo muy bien, verdad?—.

—Ah, ja ja ja!! Bueno, sí, eso es lógico, teniendo a un jugador tan talentoso como yo en el equipo…—.

Rukawa miró para otro lado y entre sorbos replicó un "doahou" lo suficientemente entendible como para que Hanamichi le tirara otra mirada asesina. Megumi rió suavemente.

—Tú también eres de primero, verdad?? Son compañeros??—.

—No, solo en el club de básquet—.

—Por suerte—.

—!!! RUKAWA!!!—.

—Kaede!! No le digas eso a Sakuragi-kun, me parece una persona muy amable y no se merece que lo trates así!—.

—…………. ^¬_¬^—.

—No le hagas caso, Sakuragi-kun, no quieres tomar un baño?? Si estuvieron practicando hasta tarde supongo que debes estar todo transpirado… anda, puedes usar el baño de Kaede—(a Rukawa casi le da un ataque cuando escuchó eso y se atragantó con una galletita)—y si no tienes ropa puede prestarte algo, después de todo ustedes deben tener el mismo tamaño, no?? Déjame ir a buscarte un par de sábanas… hermanito, levanta las tazas, si?? No, no, Sakuragi-kun, no te molestes, él puede solo. Ya vengooo—.

Megumi se retiró dejando unos estupidizados Rukawa y Hana que no podían creer a esta mujer… que persuasiva era!! Pasados unos momentos de un sorprendente silencio lapidario, a ninguno le quedó más que resignarse a que iban a tener que pasar la noche a menos de 2 mts² uno del otro así que era mejor apresurarse e irse a dormir cuanto antes para despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. 

Rukawa se negó a aceptar ayuda del pelirrojo para levantar las tazas y el plato de galletas (Megumi no lo dejó despertar a la empleadas), así que tuvo que quedarse en la sala esperándolo, mientras miraba los marquitos de fotos que estaban sobre las mesitas. Le sorprendió la poca cantidad de fotos familiares que encontró. Estaba acostumbrado a tener fotos por todas partes en su casa de él, su madre y su padre, antes de que muriera, claro está.

Le llamó la atención una foto en blanco y negro de una mujer muy parecida a Megumi que iba de la mano de una chica y estaba embarazada. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa que en cierta forma también le recordaba a la de su propia madre. Debía ser la madre de Rukawa, seguro, aunque además de esa solo pudo encontrar una foto más de dicha persona en la sala. Era del casamiento.

—Era hermosa, verdad??—dijo Megumi desde atrás, llegando con un juego de sábanas naranjas en la mano—era mamá…—.

—Era…?—.

—Si, ella murió cuando Kaede nació—.

—Ya veo… lo siento—. Megumi tan solo sonrió suavemente. En ese momento Rukawa salió de la cocina y los tres se dirigieron a su habitación.

A pesar de tener una casa enorme, el cuarto del zorro no era mucho más grande que el de Hanamichi, y al estar todo desordenado y lleno de cosas por todas partes se veía más chico todavía. Realmente era un verdadero desastre; había libros, Cds y Revistas Deportivas desparramados por todas partes, un póster de básquet mal colgado y su uniforme de colegio tirado por el piso. Desastroso, desastroso!

                Hana pudo notar que Megumi se mordió la lengua y los labios para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—Sakuragi-kun, siéntete como en casa, por favor. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, si?—sonrió.

Hanamichi asintió suavemente, tratando de evitar la mirada fulminante de Rukawa que parecía amenazarlo de muerte si se le ocurría hacerle caso a su hermana.

—Em… gra… gracias, Megumi-san, ya está bien…—.

—Anda, date un baño, la ducha está por esa puerta. Kaede, dale algo de ropa para que se cambie… no me mires con esa cara, obedece!—gruñó Megumi con una voz que daba miedo—y haz un poco de orden en este lugar, mira que invitar gente con semejante desorden!—.

—No me molestes…—acotó Rukawa en su tonito monótonamente insolente, pero la cara que le puso Megumi lo hizo reconsiderar la respuesta. Suspirando tuvo que resignarse a hacerle caso.

—…… sisi, está bien—. Megumi los dejó y Rukawa se dirigió a su ropero y saco un joggin azul oscuro y una remera negra Nike.

—Zorr…. Err, Rukawa, no hace falta que…—.

—No lo digas—cortó Rukawa, y le dio la ropa a Hanamichi—y báñate antes que cambie de opinión y te corra de la casa—agregó sin cambiar de expresión.

—Temeeeee!!!—empezó Hana pero en vez de golpear al zorro se dio vuelta muy ofendido y se dirigó al baño, echando humo por todas partes.

~To be continued.~  
  
***Nota de la Autora: Ok. Acá empieza el quilombo. Un partido de básket?!! ARGHHH!!! YO?! Ni siquiera me *gustaba* el básquet antes de conocer Slam Dunk (ahora le tomé cariño U_U.). No sé las reglas más que lo que cuenta el Dr. T en la historia. Imagínense. Nunca en mi vida vi un partido (sin contar, claro, la cantidad exhausta de veces que me lloré la vida mirando/leyendo Shohoku vs Kainan.), por lo que no sé que voy a hacer en el próximo capítulo. Creo que me voy a tener que encomendar a Dios y que sea lo que Él quiera...  
  
***Yumi Rukawa


	6. Fight! Quiero Entrar!!

Helouses. Disclaimers estándar. hace falta que lo repita??  
  
Hanamichi dio un paso para atrás, sorprendido. Ante él había una mujer de unos 30 años, alta, delgada y muy hermosa. Tenía cabellos largos, negro carbón, atados en una colita despeinada. Parecía que acaba de despertarse. También tenía un par de ojos grandes y azules, que portaban un aire a los de Rukawa, pero mucho más gentiles que los de éste. Pensándolo bien, tenía un cierto parecido al zorro. -Eres amigo de Kaede?? No puedo creer que haya traído alguien más a casa!!- siguió. Hana seguía inmóvil y callado-daijoubu ka??-. -Ah. Ah. amigo, si, si eso, JA JA JA-rió Hana, recuperando su normalidad- soy Sakuragi Hanamichi, también soy del club de básquetbol. pero, quien es usted?-. -Ah, perdona, que descortés he sido-se inclinó-soy Rukawa Megumi, hermana de Kaede. Gusto en conocerte-. Hanamichi se encontraba algo avergonzado, pero esta tal Megumi parecía ser mucho más abierta que el Rukawa que él conocía. Quizá podría ayudarle en algo. -Por favor, disculpa a mi hermano, no es muy bueno recibiendo gente. Espero que no te haya causado ninguna molestia-sonrió. -No hay problema. um, siento haberla despertado.-dijo el pelirrojo devolviendo la sonrisa. -Ah, por favor, no me trates de usted, y no te molestes en disculparte, no me podía dormir de todas formas. Toma asiento, iré a preparar algo de té-y sonrió. -Ah. p--pero son las 2 de la mañana.-repitió. -Descuida.-volvió a decir gentilmente y se acercó a juntar la remera y las otras cosas que su hermano había dejado tiradas por el piso-este chico. no aprende-. Llevó a Hanamichi hacia los sillones y lo invitó a ponerse cómodo, al tiempo que apagaba la música que seguía prendida. -Quieres. um, algo de ayuda, Rukawa-san??-(qué demonios hacía ÉL diciendo 'RUKAWA-SAN??!'). Megumi se negó y al chico no le quedó más que sentarse en el cómodo sillón a esperar. y no se sentía tan mal ahora que Rukawa versión 15 años masculina estaba lejos en alguna otra parte de la casa. Desde allí podía escuchar a Megumi tarareando alguna canción. Tenía una voz muy dulce y maternal. Hanamichi cerró los ojos y dejó que el suave canto inundara la habitación, como un arrullo tierno y abrasador. en alguna forma le recordaba a su propia madre.  
  
Dos minutos más tarde la mujer salía de la cocina con una bandeja con tres tazas de té humeantes, una pequeña jarra y un platito con galletitas. Todo sin mencionar esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a donde Hanamichi estaba y puso la bandeja en la mesa ratona, dándole una taza al chico. Éste, sin embargo, parecía dudar sobre si tomar o no. estaba nervioso? -No te avergüences, ah ja ja, está bien, en serio!!-dijo ella al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo sentía un poco de incomodidad al estar ahí-um... aunque en vez de mí debería ser Kaede quien te sirve el té. es que casi nunca trae invitados, imagínate.-. Hanamichi simplemente asintió, tomando una galletita. -Es la primera vez que estoy en una casa tan grande. su familia debe tener mucho dinero-comentó. -Mi papá es abogado y un gran empresario. Su trabajo siempre lo lleva por todo Japón y hasta el exterior. por eso casi nunca está en casa. aunque supongo que Kaede nunca te lo ha dicho. A él no le gusta hablar de su familia-. 'Ni de su familia ni de nada.' pensó el pelirrojo, tragando su galletita. De repente se oyeron unos pasos y apareció Rukawa (chico) por su pasillo, en unos joggins negros y una toalla en la cabeza. Al ver a Megumi, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.  
  
-Qué haces aquí?!-dijo. Megumi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él. -No te parece un poco desconsiderado dejar a tu invitado así como así?-. -Qué haces aquí?-repitió Rukawa quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y dejándola caer sobre sus hombros. -Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver. Con lo del divorcio. tú sabes. Papá no está muy contento con eso-. Rukawa esquivó la mirada de su hermana. -Ese hombre nunca se conforma con nada-. -Verdad? Me recuerda a alguien que yo conozco.-sugirió ella-mmm a propósito, qué planeas hacer con tu amigo?? No vas a dejarlo ahí verdad??-. Sus miradas se dirigieron a donde Hanamichi tomaba el té, intentando mirar para otro lado. -No es mi amigo-cortó Rukawa-y que haga lo que quiera-. -Kaede. sé razonable, por una vez en tu vida. Por qué no le sacas el colchón que está bajo tu cama..?-. -Que duerma en el cuarto de invitados-. -Se está remodelando. y los otros dos están atestados de cosas-. -Que duerma en el sillón-. -. Kaede.!!-. -Que haga lo que quiera, no me molestes!!-. -Kaede!! No seas caprichoso!!-lo frenó ella con enojo. Estaba retándolo??? Rukawa no contestó, pero sí desvió su cara en superdeformed hacia algún lugar del techo (Megumi había dado justo en el palo). -. está bien.-cedió a desgano el morocho. - ^_^ así me gusta. Ven, he preparado un poco de té-. Los dos se acercaron a la mesita y se sentaron en el sillón justo frente a Hanamichi. Rukawa agarró la taza que quedaba mientras Megumi volvía a tomar la palabra-y. tú también, estás en el equipo de básquet Sakuragi-kun??-. -Si-. -Me dijeron que les está yendo muy bien, verdad?-. -Ah, ja ja ja!! Bueno, sí, eso es lógico, teniendo a un jugador tan talentoso como yo en el equipo.-. Rukawa miró para otro lado y entre sorbos replicó un "doahou" lo suficientemente entendible como para que Hanamichi le tirara otra mirada asesina. Megumi rió suavemente. -Tú también eres de primero, verdad?? Son compañeros??-. -No, solo en el club de básquet-. -Por suerte-. -!!! RUKAWA!!!-. -Kaede!! No le digas eso a Sakuragi-kun, me parece una persona muy amable y no se merece que lo trates así!-. -..... ^¬_¬^-. -No le hagas caso, Sakuragi-kun, no quieres tomar un baño?? Si estuvieron practicando hasta tarde supongo que debes estar todo transpirado. anda, puedes usar el baño de Kaede-(a Rukawa casi le da un ataque cuando escuchó eso y se atragantó con una galletita)-y si no tienes ropa puede prestarte algo, después de todo ustedes deben tener el mismo tamaño, no?? Déjame ir a buscarte un par de sábanas. hermanito, levanta las tazas, si?? No, no, Sakuragi-kun, no te molestes, él puede solo. Ya vengooo-. Megumi se retiró dejando unos estupidizados Rukawa y Hana que no podían creer a esta mujer. que persuasiva era!! Pasados unos momentos de un sorprendente silencio lapidario, a ninguno le quedó más que resignarse a que iban a tener que pasar la noche a menos de 2 mts² uno del otro así que era mejor apresurarse e irse a dormir cuanto antes para despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.  
  
Rukawa se negó a aceptar ayuda del pelirrojo para levantar las tazas y el plato de galletas (Megumi no lo dejó despertar a la empleadas), así que tuvo que quedarse en la sala esperándolo, mientras miraba los marquitos de fotos que estaban sobre las mesitas. Le sorprendió la poca cantidad de fotos familiares que encontró. Estaba acostumbrado a tener fotos por todas partes en su casa de él, su madre y su padre, antes de que muriera, claro está. Le llamó la atención una foto en blanco y negro de una mujer muy parecida a Megumi que iba de la mano de una chica y estaba embarazada. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa que en cierta forma también le recordaba a la de su propia madre. Debía ser la madre de Rukawa, seguro, aunque además de esa solo pudo encontrar una foto más de dicha persona en la sala. Era del casamiento. -Era hermosa, verdad??-dijo Megumi desde atrás, llegando con un juego de sábanas naranjas en la mano-era mamá.-. -Era.?-. -Si, ella murió cuando Kaede nació-. -Ya veo. lo siento-. Megumi tan solo sonrió suavemente. En ese momento Rukawa salió de la cocina y los tres se dirigieron a su habitación.  
  
A pesar de tener una casa enorme, el cuarto del zorro no era mucho más grande que el de Hanamichi, y al estar todo desordenado y lleno de cosas por todas partes se veía más chico todavía. Realmente era un verdadero desastre; había libros, Cds y Revistas Deportivas desparramados por todas partes, un póster de básquet mal colgado y su uniforme de colegio tirado por el piso. Desastroso, desastroso! Hana pudo notar que Megumi se mordió la lengua y los labios para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.  
  
-Sakuragi-kun, siéntete como en casa, por favor. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, si?-sonrió. Hanamichi asintió suavemente, tratando de evitar la mirada fulminante de Rukawa que parecía amenazarlo de muerte si se le ocurría hacerle caso a su hermana. -Em. gra. gracias, Megumi-san, ya está bien.-. -Anda, date un baño, la ducha está por esa puerta. Kaede, dale algo de ropa para que se cambie. no me mires con esa cara, obedece!-gruñó Megumi con una voz que daba miedo-y haz un poco de orden en este lugar, mira que invitar gente con semejante desorden!-. -No me molestes.-acotó Rukawa en su tonito monótonamente insolente, pero la cara que le puso Megumi lo hizo reconsiderar la respuesta. Suspirando tuvo que resignarse a hacerle caso. -.. sisi, está bien-. Megumi los dejó y Rukawa se dirigió a su ropero y saco un joggin azul oscuro y una remera negra Nike. -Zorr.. Err, Rukawa, no hace falta que.-. -No lo digas-cortó Rukawa, y le dio la ropa a Hanamichi-y báñate antes que cambie de opinión y te corra de la casa-agregó sin cambiar de expresión. -Temeeeee!!!-empezó Hana pero en vez de golpear al zorro se dio vuelta muy ofendido y se dirigó al baño, echando humo por todas partes.  
  
********  
  
Capítulo 6 "Fight! Quiero entrar!!"  
  
El partido contra Kainan estaba a punto de empezar. Aún así, Shinichi Maki, capitán del equipo, no se aparecía por la cancha aún. Todos los otros integrantes de Kainan estaban ahí, practicando. Sou y Kiyota se encontraban en lados opuestos de la cancha, contenidos por Akito y Jin que no los dejaban acercarse en caso que se les ocurriera ponerse a pelear otra vez. No había mucha gente entre los espectadores, excepto algún que otro curioso, algunos alumnos de ambos colegios y otras escuelas de la zona que no querían perderse la oportunidad de ver jugar al campeón Kainan. Los chicos de Shohoku llegaron solo unos momentos antes de que empezara el partido. Justo atrás de ellos, en otra fila, estaba otro de los colegios importantes de Kanagawa, también conocido por su equipo de básquet. Se trataba del equipo de Ryonan. Qué hacían ahí?? Akagi conocía a su capitán, Jun Uozumi, y le había comentado del nuevo equipo que se estaba formando, que parecía tener mucha tela para cortar y era mejor tenerlo en consideración desde el principio, así que Uozumi insistió a su entrenador, Taoka-sensei, en que fueran a presenciar ese partido. Entre los jugadores de Ryonan, había uno que parecía muy interesado en no perderse detalle del partido, un chico bajito y que siempre llevaba consigo una libreta y una lapicera. Su nombre era Hikoichi Aida.  
  
-Ah!! Miren!! Ahí están los chicos de Shoho!! Están todos, Kaede, Michi. hasta el gorila!! Y el gordito, que copado, me van a ver jugar!!-exclamó Sou. -Um. pero esos de atrás no son de Shohoku. quiénes serán??-preguntó Hikaru. Fuuma se le acercó para darle el dato: -Es Ryonan, otro de los equipos más importantes de acá. Tienen un gran equipo de básquet, fíjate. Ah, pero. qué raro, el jugador estrella no está. bueno aunque por lo que se rumorea de él no me sorprende.-. -Mh? Jugador estrella??-. -No sabes nada, tú, el jugador estrella de Ryonan, Akira Sendoh. Va en segundo año y el año pasado ganó el premio de mejor novato.-corrigió Hikaru- no sabía que ellos eran los de Ryonan.-. -Midorikawa tiene razón, además es un excelente jugador pero bastante más irresponsable de lo que debería-. -El año pasado fuimos a presenciar un partido de Ryonan y puedo decirte que tiene un estilo perfecto. además de esa sonrisita permanente bastante molesta-. -Ajaja pero nosotros para sonrisitas lo tenemos a Akito, no Hika??-. Hikaru sonrió. Fuuma, por el contrario, no estaba de muy buen humor, -Qué pasa, Fuu??-. Fuuma miró a Sou con unos ojos que daban miedo. -Ese maldito Maki. no se apareció. cuando lo vea le va a ir muy mal.-hizo una pausa-Y NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE!!-. -Ok!!! Entendí! Me explicás quién es ese Maki que todos lo nombran y yo ni idea de quién hablan, please?!-. -Es el capitán de Kainan. Fuimos a la misma secundaria y al mismo equipo de básquet y siempre estábamos compitiendo. en el último año él salió capitán del equipo porque tenía esa maldita disciplina obsesiva y todo en orden y era estricto y que se yo. y yo lo tuve que aguantar un año entero refregándome en la cara cuanto mejor que yo había resultado ser. grrrrrrrr- . -^_^Uu no creo que haya sido para tanto, capi, no te pongas así. (esa cara me da un poco de miedo.)-.  
  
Gracias al cielo la puerta del gimnasio se abrió antes que a Fuuma le agarrara uno de esos ataques de histeria que a veces lo daban vuelta, y el capitán Maki entró al gimnasio con su presencia imponente y el radiante número 4 en su camiseta.  
  
Cuando los dos capitanes se acercaron para saludarse y dar comienzo al partido, calló un repentino silencio sobre todo el gimnasio. En el rostro de Maki había una gran sonrisa llena de confianza. Fuuma, en cambio, estaba que explotaba. Le había agarrado un mal humor de aquellos al ver la arrogancia de su contrincante. -Pero si es Fuuma Niigata, mira nada más. No te bastó que te derrotara en tu propio equipo verdad?-. -Sigues siendo el mismo idiota creído de siempre, Maki-Fuuma entrecerró los ojos-voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras-. -Eso está por verse, heh-sonrió Maki.  
  
El silbato inicial sonó y el partido comenzó.  
  
El saque inicial fue de Seiryuu, y Hikaru fue el primero en lanzarse a la ofensiva. Su marca era Kiyota que en un descuido dejó que Hikaru lo pasara libremente y se dirigiera hacia el aro con un dribleo excepcionalmente ágil y rápido. Igualmente pasar la defensa de Kainan no era tarea fácil y el ataque de Seiryuu se vio frustrado y terminó en una canasta convertida por la marca de Touya; Takasago. Aún así, contrariamente a lo que todos habían pensado, el partido empezó muy parejo. Seiryuu parecía mostrarse como un rival a la altura de Kainan, pero a medida que el partido trascurría la diferencia entre los dos equipos se iba marcando más y más. Kainan había empezado con todos sus titulares, ya que Maki se había encargado que desde un principio quedara bien en claro quienes serían los ganadores de ese encuentro. Desde el banco de suplentes, Tsubaki agitaba sus pompones celestes con entusiasmo y Sou miraba desinteresadamente el partido. A su lado se encontraba Hideyoshi Nakata, el jugador lesionado. -Maldito Touya-se quejaba Sou entre dientes-maldito seas.-. -Pon atención al partido!-lo retaba Nakata-en cualquier momento puedes entrar!-. Pero estas palabras solo le daban manija a Seta para pensar que no era más que un simple suplente y lo habían hecho entrenar tanto para nada.  
  
El partido seguía. Pasados los primeros 4 minutos Kainan iba ganando por 16 puntos a 9. Niigata estaba realmente sorprendido por los avances que había hecho su propio equipo. Parecía que ante la presión del primer partido se habían puesto las pilas y estaban dando lo máximo de todos ellos. Si bien iban perdiendo por 7 puntos, el aguante que estaban poniendo contra un equipo tan fuerte como Kainan era de tomarse en cuenta.  
  
Desde las gradas, Akagi miraba atentamente el partido. Él también había notado los avances de Seiryuu y la diferencia que había entre este equipo y el que había estado practicando con ellos todo ese tiempo. -Un? Miren, Sou está en la banca-comentó Hanamichi. -Claro, Sakuragi, Seta es un integrante nuevo. Recuerdas cuando jugaste tu primer partido?? Tú también estabas en la banca-respondió Kogure. -Ah, fue contra ese Sendoh!! Maldito Sendoh. grrrr!!-. -Doahou-. -Qué dijiste, zorro?!-. -Que te calles, no me dejas ver el partido, idiota-. -Maldito Rukawa.!!! Para qué quieres ver a ese viejo jugar, de todas formas, hmf.-. -Ya cállate, tonto!!-ladró el Gorila, a lo que Hanamichi cerró su boca bastante molesto y se dedicó a mirar a Haruko que estaba sentada a su lado.  
  
25 a 17 y Kainan seguía incrementando la diferencia. Seiryuu, sin embargo, lejos de resignarse, aumentaba la presión impuesta sobre el equipo campeón. Sus miembros se acostumbraban lentamente al ritmo rápido y cansador de Kainan y le tomaban la mano, adecuándose a sus jugadas y previendo con más precisión sus movimientos. El encuentro se tornaba cada vez más intenso. Fuuma quería demostrarle a toda costa a Maki que su equipo no era cualquier cosa y su sed de victoria se contagió a todos sus compañeros.  
  
Desde las gradas se sentía la emoción que corría por las venas de los jugadores, todos enganchados al 100% en el partido. El inevitable enfrentamiento entre capitanes llegó entonces. Akito tenía la pelota y era marcado por Jin. Viendo que se le iba a hacer imposible intentar una canasta de tres, buscó a sus compañeros y se encontró con Hikaru y Niigata libres. El pase fue para Hikaru, quién corrió hasta el aro de Kainan rápidamente. Kiyota le pisaba los talones. El equipo de Kainan tenía la gran ventaja de tener jugadores muy rápidos que podían moverse de un lado al otro de la cancha en muy poco tiempo. Kiyota bloqueó a Hikaru que amagó un tiro y en cambio pasó la pelota a Niigata. Ahora eran solo ellos; Maki y Fuuma debajo del aro. Fuuma sonrió con malicia, 'Te venceré, viejo insoportable!' y saltó directamente al aro con toda la intención de intentar una clavada. Maki no se quedó atrás y saltó también. Todo el espacio se quedó de piedra, no se escuchó una sola mosca, un suspiro, nada. Ni siquiera los energéticos labios de Sou atinaron una palabra en ese momento (bueno, es que estaba cabeceando desde su asiento y parecía que en cualquier momento se nos quedaba completamente dormido xD). Fuuma llevó la pelota hacia el aro y sintió el brazo de Maki golpear contra el suyo, arrebatándole violentamente la pelota y haciéndole perder el equilibrio; arruinando su clavada perfecta. El silencio se prolongó por unos segundos más y la escena se vio casi como una secuencia fotográfica; Fuuma perdiendo el equilibrio y abalanzándose lentamente para atrás, cayendo de lleno de espalda, Maki a su lado cayendo de pie y la pelota que se desviaba hacia alguna punta del gimnasio.  
  
El silbato sonó una vez más, insistente. Falta para el capitán de Kainan, que tuvo que levantar su mano sin remedio y aceptar la falta.  
  
Desde el suelo Fuuma miraba confundido. ese maldito de Maki, le había cometido una falta!! Se paró adoloridamente y miró a su ex compañero con unos ojos llenos de odio desquiciado. -Desgraciado, tramposo, eso fue falta!!-acusó. Maki sonrió con malicia y se dio vuelta para unirse a su grupo en la mitad de la cancha. Fuuma quedó enervando tranquilamente desde donde estaba y de no haber sido por la sonrisa calmada de Akito que llegó al rescate, Maki no hubiese vivido para contarlo.  
  
A los 17 minutos del primer tiempo Kainan ganaba por 63 a 47. Sou estaba completamente dormido sobre el banco, roncaba y todo, y Tsubaki, cansada de mover sus porras, se encontraba sentada a su lado, esperando el final del partido. Nakata seguía mirando el partido, aunque un poco molesto por el ronquido del chico más pequeño. Un poco molesto? Estaba a punto de explotar.  
  
-TE VAS A CALLAR O QUÉ?!-bramó, sobresaltando a Sou que despertó inmediatamente. -Yo no fui!! Lo juro!!-dijo éste, ante la mirada atónita aunque irritada de Hideyoshi Nakata. -Que mires el partido, en cualquier momento podrías entrar!!-. Esto hizo recordar a Seta que se encontraba sentado en un banco sin hacer nada muy importante de su vida. -Hah! Para lo que me importa!!-se quejó, bostezando-al final ni sé para que me trajeron acá. me levanté al pedo. podría haberme quedado durmiendo en casa. ñam ñam-. -No seas tarado, nene, si mi hermano no te metió es por algo, like, d'uh! It's obvious!-intervino Tsubaki, también bostezando-aunque la verdad que éste partido está medio embolante. no le pegamos una che!-. -Eso es porque están jugando contra el equipo campeón, es lógico!-corrigió Nakata. -Eso les pasa porque me sacaron del equipo!-. -No te sacaron, seguro que el capitán te pone.-. -No te digo que a Touya le encanta romper? Una vez que estás en deuda con él, cagaste!-indicó la pelirroja-miráme a mi, con esta pollerita de cheerleader, por favor, a quién se le ocurre! Get a life!-. -Decímelo a mi. debo ser la persona que más plata le debe a ese infeliz.- -A quién no le debés plata vos?-. -Quiero ver el partido, ya cállense!-. -Ay, ni que fuera tan interesante!! Además, se me está corriendo el make up, necesito un baño-. -. mujeres.-. -No sé vos, Tsubaki, ni vos, Hyde, pero en lo que a mi respecta, esta situación me tiene PODRIDO! Si no me meten en ese partido de cuarta me voy a la mierda!!-declaró Sou parándose y dirigiéndose a la línea de la cancha. Nakata lo detuvo inmediatamente. -Qué estás haciendo! Vuelve aquí!-. -NI EN PEDO!-exclamó el muchacho y se resistió a volver a sentarse, pero Nakata logró hacerlo razonar cuando vio que su profesor se acercaba a ellos. Fujitaka-sensei se acercó a los chicos al notar el bullicio que andaban armando.  
  
-Qué está pasando, Seta-kun?-miró a Sou con su típica graaaan sonrisa. -Estoy harto de mirar!! Quiero jugar!!-insistió el chico. -Um. paciencia, Seta-kun-dijo con calma. -Pero!! Pero!!-empezó otra vez Sou, pero Nakata lo interrumpió. -Pero nada, te lo dije, vamos a sentarnos!!-Sou se tranquilizó por las buenas mientras Tsubaki se descostillaba de la risa ante su fallido intento de rebelión. -Al menos yo no estoy vestido de porrista.-murmuró a Tsubaki de mala gana, sentándose.  
  
Pasaron dos minutos y el partido estaba a punto de terminar. Kainan, encabezado por Kiyota, se lanzaba a la ofensiva, presionando a un Seiryuu ya cansado. Kiyota encestó haciendo un sencillo Uplay shot, y la última jugada fue para Seiryuu. Akito tenía la pelota y la llevó hasta media cancha, donde se la pasó a Touya. Takasago intentó bloquearlo pero el pase fue para Hikaru que encestó un perfecto tiro de tres y con eso dio fin a los 20 minutos del primer tiempo.  
  
70 a 53, Kainan llevaba la delantera.  
  
A pesar del gran esfuerzo que estaban haciendo todos los miembros de Seiryuu, no podían mantener su diferencia en menos de 15 puntos. El humor tampoco se había tornado muy alegre. Especialmente el de Fuuma al comprobar el brillo victorioso que encontró en los ojos de su ex compañero. Todos fueron hacia la banca, donde Nakata, Seta y Tsubaki se encontraban. Sou no los recibió de muy buena gana.  
  
-Para esto me llamaron?? Que buena racha están haciendo, eh, todos ustedes!- acusó, sarcástico. Touya le dirigió una mirada de mala muerte, al igual que Fuuma, seguido por Hikaru. Sin embargo, ninguno habló. Akito también se le acercó, aunque sin su típica sonrisa. -Nos están sobrando.-comentó. -Los están haciendo mierda, pongan media pila!!-'alentó' Sou. Touya se les unió, toalla en mano-Y vos cuando me vas a meter eh?!-. El pelirrojo estaba molesto por lo que ignoró al muchacho que le hablaba y se dirigió hacia Fuuma, para calmarlo un poco y levantarle los ánimos. -Tranquilo, Seta, ya va a llegar tu turno-intervino Seki desde atrás. Sou lo miró unos momentos con la mente en blanco, pero pronto una idea fue formándosele en la cabeza (no muy sancta, por lo visto ^_^Uu). Por suerte el prof Fujitaka llegó para sacársela momentáneamente.  
  
-Equipo!-llamó Fuuma, y todos se reunieron con Fujitaka. -Están haciendo un gran trabajo, muchachos, mantengan esos ánimos-comentó el profesor, sin borrar su eterna sonrisa, y siguió hablándoles del partido a cada particular. Sou por otra parte se alejó del grupo, hacia donde estaban las sillas al lado de la banca. Agarró una, la golpeó levemente contra su pierna, le dio una palmadita y la hizo sonar dos o tres veces, disimuladamente. Dos minutos después se sentó en la silla y llamó a Seki para que se le acercara, poniendo una cara de dolor. -Qué pasa??-Seki trotó hacia él. -Ah, Tomo, creo que me doblé recién el tobillo. nada grave, pero se me calló el reloj por ahí abajo. me lo buscás, porfa?-suplicó el chico. Seki se sorprendió (no recordaba que Sou tuviera reloj, ya que siempre le preguntaba a todos la hora), pero qué más daba, se agachó y se puso a buscar. En ese mismo momento, Touya y compañía se dieron vuelta al oír el grito desgarrador del pobre Seki que yacía inconsciente en el piso con una silla rota en su cabeza y cierto muchacho de negros ojos que se paraba indiferente a su lado, fingiendo inocencia. Touya se quedó de piedra y sin saber lo que hacía dirigió sus ojazos verdes hacia las negras pupilas de Sou, que sonrió confiadamente. -Ahora me vas a tener que meter-atinó a decir antes que su superior perdiera los estribos e intentara asesinarlo por golpear a uno de sus pocos jugadores.  
  
10 minutos después sonaba el silbatazo que indicaba el inicio del segundo tiempo. Como el tiempo era poco, Touya había desistido de su intento de asesinar a Sou (alentado por su hermana) y se encontraba dándole a su novato problemático consejos de última hora. Fuuma había empezado a enervar otra vez ya que para colmo de que iban perdiendo empezaban con un jugador menos (todavía no se podía decir que Seta era un jugador más); aunque Seki se encontraba sano y salvo en la banca, venda en la cabeza, todo le daba demasiadas vueltas como para jugar correctamente.  
  
Sou fue el primero en pisar la cancha entonces. En sus labios había una gran sonrisa tensai 'a lo Hanamichi' y cada paso que daba desplegaba consigo una gran confianza.  
  
Desde las gradas, los chicos de Shohoku seguían paso a paso el partido (y ahora el medio tiempo xD). Hanamichi fue el primero en notar al chico entrar a la cancha. -Miren!! Sou va a entrar!!-exclamó, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros y despertando a Rukawa que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.  
  
Desde la cancha, Seta vio a su amigo pelirrojo apuntarlo y lo saludó ansioso con la mano. -Eh Michi!! K'acé che!!-sonrió y lanzó una enorme carcajada. Hanamichi tan solo reía mientras Akagi le decía que no le prestara atención. Kainan también entró a la cancha, Maki adelante. El capitán se sorprendió al ver el rostro femenino que lo observaba con descaro. Quién diablos era esa figura pequeña que vestía una camiseta y un radiante 11 en el pecho?? Una cosa era segura, parecía todo menos un jugador de básquet. Los 5 integrantes de Kainan se acercaron a la mitad de la cancha.  
  
Sou volvió a observar fijamente al capitán Maki. Estaba seguro que había visto a esa persona en algún lado. Se volvió hacia Hikaru. -Quién ese?-le preguntó. -El capitán, d'uh!-respondió Hikaru de mala gana. -Ah! Es el tipo de la estación!!-agregó Seta, y corrió hacia 'el tipo de la estación'. Allí también se encontraba Kiyota que se interpuso en su camino.  
  
-Qué hacés, monito?! Dejáme pasar!!-exigió Sou. -Qué quieres, el partido va a comenzar, y qué haces tú aquí?!-. Ese cometario provocó una reacción sorprendida en el muchacho de ojos negros. -Soy. jugador? Tipo, tengo la camiseta. d'uh!!-. Kiyota se quedó como de piedra. -T. tú?! JUGADOR?! AAHHJAJAJAJJAA!!! Pensé que estabas de aguatero o algo, JAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!-. -PERO QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA A VOS MONITO DE CUARTA?!-explotó el chico-VOS QUÉ?! QUE NO SOS LA MASCOTA DEL EQUIPO?! NOZARU!!!-. -QUÉ DIJISTE PEDAZO DE ZORRO?!-. -A QUIÉN LE DECÍS ZORROVOS?! NOZARU!!-. -ZORRO!!-. -NOZARU!!-. Así siguieron hasta que Fuuma y Maki tuvieron que ir a donde se encontraban y separarlos a los golpes. por alguna razón, desde las gradas donde estaba Shohoku, varias miradas acusadoras se dirigieron a Hanamichi que pretendió no darse cuenta.  
  
Te dije-empezó Touya con una mirada amenazante-que *NO* causaras problemas!!-. -Fue ese nozaru escandaloso!! No me culpes a mi!!-se defendió Seta. -Ok, eso ya no importa-tranquilizó Akito-el partido va a empezar. -Mira, tú no estás aquí porque queramos sino porque noqueaste a uno de los jugadores titulares, ok? Tu juego todavía es muy imperfecto y no terminas de adaptarte al equipo, así que no estamos esperando nada de ti. No hagas cosas raras, preocúpate de llevar el balón hacia delante y pasárnoslo. me estás escuchando?!-. -Y si me estás tratando de inútil, qué querés que te escuche?! Podrían tenerme un mínimo de confianza, no? Además como se habrán dado cuenta, aprendo rápido. -remarcó Sou. -Como sea. están listos??-preguntó el capitán. -SI!!-respondieron todos a corito. -Ok, vamos a derrotar a ese Maki maldit. eh, a Kainan!!!  
  
Con un grito fuerte Seiryuu se preparó para jugar. Calentaron rápidamente y el silbato dio inicio a la segunda parte del partido.  
  
El saque fue bueno para Seiryuu otra vez, y Touya empezó la ofensiva. Pase para Hikaru que venía bastante embalado desde atrás y tiró una canasta perfecta de tres. que fue bloqueada por un muy entusiasmado Jin, en reemplazo de Kiyota en la marca del muchacho. El partido empezó nuevamente con todas las pilas y el marcador cambiaba y ascendía muy rápidamente. Seiryuu, tras su derrota en la primera parte, había vuelto con la determinación de ganar a como diera lugar, impuesta por Niigata Fuuma y su obsesiva necesidad de vencer a su ex compañero, Maki Shinichi. Si bien no lograban pasar al equipo campeón, la diferencia se había achicado considerablemente. Sou también estaba realmente emocionado. Aunque seguía afirmado que el básquet era un deporte aburrido y sin sentido, podía sentir cada vez más como se disparaba su nivel de adrenalina en los partidos, cuando driblaba, cuando intentaba esquivar a alguien. sobre todo en este partido, aunque no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda (no porque no quisiera sino que nadie le daba 5 de bola =_=.). Su gran "debut" se dio con un rebote en su aro tomado por Fuuma. Éste hizo un inmediato pase a Akito, que estaba fieramente marcado por Mutou y Kiyota. Akito miró para todas partes; no podría hacerle el pase a Touya ya que Takasago le seguía por detrás, Fuuma con Maki no era exactamente una opción, y Hikaru estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo. La opción que quedaba era.  
  
-SETA!!!-gritó Akito y con firmeza hizo al pase al número 11 que estaba totalmente en otra (se había entretenido mirando quién estaba en las gradas, como nadie le pasaba nada.). La pelota rebotó en su cabeza despistada muy a lo Hanamichi, lo que inició muchas risas alrededor. Como fuere, lejos de acobardarse, Sou echó una mirada de odio a Kiyota que se descostillaba de la risa y echó a correr, pelota en mano (driblando, OBVIO). -YA VAS A VER NOZARUUU!!!-gritó, mientras se dirigía con rapidez al aro Kainan. Si había algo a ser tomado en cuenta en Soujiro Seta, eso era su increíble rapidez y sus reflejos inmediatos. Su dribleo era imperfecto pero exacto (es decir: si driblara como la gente (bien) sería el doble de rápido), y en casi nada de tiempo llegó al aro contrario, sin dejar que Kiyota, su marca, (ni nadie) frenara su ataque. Los Kainan llegaban al aro también, por lo que el tiempo para encestar era poco. Sou dio vuelta su cabeza para encontrar el rostro frustrado de Kiyota y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita triunfante al tiempo que se reía para sí mismo, aunque cierto grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-MIRA PARA ADELANTE IDIOTA!!!-exclamó Touya desde atrás. Sorprendido, Sou se volvió hacia delante, pero se encontró con una pared blanca con una mancha de amarillo y violeta en el medio. y un rostro moreno y atemorizante más arriba. -WAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!-fue lo único que pudo 'decir' antes de frenar en seco y mas o menos caerse para atrás del susto. Adelante tenía la gran mole de Maki evitando su paso, sonriente. Sou estaba en shock. Algo en esa sonrisa lo hizo paralizarse y quedarse de piedra. 'Qué miedo!!' pensó, caminando para atrás, intentando no perder su concentración en la pelota y el partido, pero cuando Maki se le volvió a acercar con la intención de sacarle la pelota, se desesperó y cerrando los ojos, con un grito de terror, hizo un pase (sería bueno saber a quién iba dirigido.) que de alguna forma terminó en manos de Hikaru que se encontraba por ahí sin marca. El morocho, libre, se acercó al aro y aprovechando la falta de marca saltó y terminó la jugada en una espectacular clavada. Touya y Akito se dirigieron hacia Sou. -Qué fue eso?!-preguntó el primero a un Sou que tiritaba sin salirse de su posición. -Muy bien hecho, Sou!-felicitó Akito, aunque nadie lo escuchaba. -Ese tipo. da miedo!!-exclamó Sou, recuperándose del shock. -No digas estupideces. Y prepárate. Parece que has mejorado bastante tu dribleo. tan solo procura poner más atención al partido!!-regañó el pelirrojo (cobrizo). -Sese.-.  
  
Vuelta al partido. Seiryuu seguía avanzando pero sus jugadores inexpertos no lograban encontrar fallas en la defensa imponente del equipo campeón. La diferencia era notoria, y más si se tenía en cuenta el tipo de equipos que se enfrentaban. Por una lado, Kainan. Llevaba 16 años consecutivos en la cima y no parecía dispuesto a ceder su título de campeón a nadie. Sus jugadores pasaban por un entrenamiento muy arduo, cansado y jodido, y cada uno de ellos estaba en el equipo por algo. Es decir que hasta los suplentes más 'insignificantes' habían trabajado duro para llegar a obtener una camiseta en el equipo. Además de que eran unos cuantos. El único novato que jugaba era Kiyota, que, estupidez mental aparte, era un excelente jugador y aspiraba con buenas razones a llevarse el premio al mejor novato y además había entrado siendo titular (eso ya es algo!). Kainan no era un equipo cualquiera y cada jugada que mostraba estaba planeada y previamente armada. Era el equipo digno de tener el título de campeón.  
  
Por otro lado, Seiryuu. Armado a base del amor al básquet de su capitán, apenas llevaba este año jugando 'oficialmente', debido a la falta de interés general que había en el colegio para con este deporte. Eran 6 (7 si contamos a Nakata que no juega debido a su lesión) y estaban en el equipo forzosamente, es decir que no se podían dar el lujo de elegir los jugadores, sino que entraban los que estaban. De los dos novatos, Sou llevaba apenas unas semanas jugando y Hikaru no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los partidos de secundaria superior, si bien jugaba de una manera asombrosa y hacía grandes avances. A diferencia de Kiyota, y aunque no se notaba demasiado, era una persona más bien tímida y le costaba adaptarse a nuevos cambios. Akito, tercer miembro no regular, jugaba tan solo porque Touya se lo pedía, por lo que a pesar de tener ciertas habilidades y ser genial en cuanto a bloqueo y defensa, no podía compararse a oponentes que dedicaban sus vidas, más o menos, a esto. Con diferencias como esas, era virtualmente imposible que Seiryuu ganara o pudiera llevarle algún tipo de ventaja a su rival.  
  
Aún así, el partido se jugó con garra y mucha energía.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
  
Nota de Autora: Al fiiiiiiiin llegué al capítulo 6!!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Y debo decir que si bien fue uno de los más pesados en escribir (por el partido), creo que también fue uno de los más cómicos. Qué puedo decir?? Amo a Kiyota. Lo adoro. Y creo que su carácter explosivo muy a lo Hanamichi es el complemento perfecto para el de Sou a la hora de escribir escenas graciosas.. Como siempre, intento mantener el estilo de historia original de Slam (con un touch mío, claro, pero sin perder la base) por lo que estas escenas cómicas son muy típicas de la serie. eso sí el capítulo 7 me va a estar bien jodido. Buuuuu. Qué creen? Hace aparición cierto puercoespín sonriente que causa tanta repulsión en cierto zorrito antisocial. jejeje.  
  
Yumi Rukawa 


	7. Shiroi Uso Shiroi Himitsu

HOLA!!! Al fin terminé con el capítulo 7 ya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yyy!!! Es el más largo de todos y el q más tardé en escribir, pero bueno, acá estáaaaa!!! Terminado ^^ Está bueno... bah que se yo. Gracias a los que me escribieron preguntando si seguía ^^Uu hoeee hoe~~~~ Pero, sí, sigue! Y seguirá. Por cierto al que le interese, tengo algunos diseños de Sou y el Seiryuu team hecho, si les interesa verlos, escriban! Se los paso =9  
  
***************************  
  
15 minutos más tarde el chico pelirrojo salía del baño de Rukawa, una toalla sobre sus hombros y el pelo mojado cayéndole con descuido sobre los ojos. Traía encima el jogging azul oscuro del zorro pero aún no se ponía la remera. Rukawa se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, escuchando música con su walkman. El cuarto parecía estar relativamente ordenado ahora que el zorro había guardado la pila de basura que había en el piso (que rapidez), aunque el espacio vació en el suelo no se veía demasiado confortable como para pasar ahí la noche. Hanamichi llevó la toalla que tenía sobre sus hombros a su cabeza y empezó a secarse el pelo, mientras dirigía una mirada indagante a Rukawa. Éste, sin embargo, no parecía notarlo. El pelirrojo suspiró enojado. Maldito zorro, siempre haciéndole hervir la sangre por nada.  
  
-Oye zorro!-empezó-Ey, levanta, animal!-. Rukawa seguía inmutable en su pose, aunque por el sonoro gruñido que dejó escapar se veía que no estaba dormido. -Que no me escuchas, imbécil! Dónde voy a dormir?!-se enfureció Hana, tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz. Silencio. Hana dio su espalda a Rukawa y se sentó en el piso, cruzando ambos manos y pies. Más silencio. Hanamichi empezaba a ponerse nervioso, a ver si ese zorro bruto todavía se dormía y le hacía dormir en el piso con el frío que estaba haciendo. -¬¬ si planeas lograr que me de frío y me meta a la cama contigo, estás MUY equivocado! Antes duermo afuera!!-empezó Hana, exagerando como siempre. Rukawa se despertó al instante.  
  
-Doahou. Antes muerto-dijo. -Baka kitsune!! Antes muerto yo!-saltó Hana, pero al ver que Rukawa se preparaba para seguir durmiendo, cambió el tema urgentemente-Eh. espera kitsune! Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?!-. -Hay un colchón debajo de mi cama y la sábanas las dejó por ahí mi hermana.- balbuceó el morocho medio dormido. -Qué?! Oye! No te duermas!!-. Rukawa se incorporó nuevamente, aunque esta vez sí algo molesto. -Qué pretendes, que lo saque yo?!-declaró con ese típico destello suyo tan desafiante que hacía enervar los nervios del pelirrojo. -Zorro tarado! Se supone que es tu cuarto, saca el colchón al menos!-. -Tú duermes ahí, no yo. No me molestes-.  
  
Hanamichi lanzó un poco de humo por las orejas y nariz, pero qué más daba. No pensaba rogarle al zorrito que le ayudara. Después de todo él era un tensai y el zorro tarado le tenía envidia, por eso quería dejarlo durmiendo en el piso, pero claro, Hana no iba a dejarse vencer así. Estiró sus manos hacia debajo de la cama sobre la cual Rukawa dormitaba, hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una superficie suave y acolchonada. Tiró dos o tres veces con fuerza y por fin logró hacerse con el pesado colchón. Lo arrastró lo más lejos que pudo de la cama de Rukawa y se dispuso a tenderlo. Eso, claro, si acaso llegaba a dar con las sábanas que sabe Dios dónde las había corrido su compañero.  
  
-Por un demonio, dónde diablos estarán esas sábanas. Megumi-san las había dejado sobre la silla. rayos!!-se quejó el pelirrojo en voz baja. Buscó por sobre las sillas llenas de ropa, dentro del placard y hasta debajo de la cama pero nada. Resignado, sin poder dar con las sábanas naranjas, se puso la remera y se tiró así como estaba sobre el colchón. No llegó a dormirse entonces, el frío se estaba volviendo insoportable y sospechaba que había alguna ventana abierta por algún lado ya que la brisa helada que le recorría la planta de los pies lo estaba haciendo perder la poca paciencia que todavía le quedaba. Pasados unos 20 minutos de nada, se dio vuelta una vez más sobre el colchón, hacia donde Rukawa se encontraba, solo para encontrarse con el rostro pálido de Rukawa devolviéndole la mirada, sentado sobre su colchón de brazos y piedras cruzadas.  
  
-Doahou. Te estás muriendo de frío-dijo.  
  
Hana se inquietó al sentir la voz suave y firme del chico llenar la vacía habitación. Tan raro como sonara, había algo intimidante en esos ojos azules y la seriedad que ponía en cada palabra.  
  
-No es cierto-empezó Hana, evitando la mirada salvaje del zorro. -Estás temblando, idiota-. Hana solo atinó a gruñir un poco más pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Rukawa salió de su cama y se dirigió a una de las sillas, sacando de debajo de una gran pila de ropa las benditas sábanas naranja. Tras arrojarlas sin mucho cuidado hacia donde el pelirrojo estaba, se volvió a su cama y se metió entre sus propias sábanas celestes y acogedoras. Hana hizo su colchón medio a lo bestia y se metió adentro, quedando completamente dormido unos minutos más tarde. Por desgracia no pudieron pasar ni diez minutos que empezó a sentir algo-un pié?-que le daba de a golpecitos en la espalda. -Oye.-dijo una voz entre sus sueños-Ey!-. -Es muy temprano para ir al colegio.-balbuceó dormido el pelirrojo. Una patada un poco más fuerte fue lo que lo hizo saltar como conejo de la cama.  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PAS---gritó, pero una mano fuerte se puso rápidamente contra su boca para callarlo. -SHHHHT!!!! Vas a despertar a todos!-era Rukawa quien lo había despertado. Hana se calmó pero no estaba muy contento que digamos. -Qué te pasa zorro imbécil, son las 3:30 de la mañana vete a dormir!!!-. -Tengo frío-fue la respuesta tranquila de Rukawa, y dicho esto apuntó a una puertita arriba del placard-hay una estufa eléctrica ahí arriba pero no puedo sacarla solo-. Hana se quedó de ¬¬ piedra. Sería que estaba soñando o el zorro le estaba pidiendo ayuda a ÉL? Rukawa pareció leer su mente.  
  
-No seas idiota, tengo frío y no puedo dormir-. El pelirrojo gruñó un poco más pero qué más daba, aceptó ayudar a Ru y poder irse a dormir de una vez por todas. Sacó una de las sillas y la puso debajo de la puerta mientras Rukawa buscaba la llavecita por entre sus cajones. Cuando la encontró se subió a la silla. -Ataja la estufa cuando la baje, que es muy pesada-dijo. Hana se paró a un lado de la silla y esperó a que Rukawa bajara la estufa. El muchacho morocho se metió prácticamente dentro de la puertita, que estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que necesitara ponerse puntas de pie en la silla para alcanzarla. Salió dos segundos más tarde con una caja vieja de la cual salía un lío de cables y enchufes. Bastante pesada debía ser, por la cara que puso el zorro. -Ahí. te va.-advirtió. Hana alzó sus brazos para agarrar la caja y para también evitar el desastre de cosas que caían del roperito. -La tengo-dijo Hanamichi tomando la caja con un poco de brusquedad, haciendo que el cable que tenía Ru enroscado en el brazo se lo llevara- CUIDADO ZORRO!!-con estufa, pelirrojo y todo al piso (bueno cayeron justo sobre el colchón de Hana ^^Uu). -Cuidado con la estufa.!-fue lo único que pudo decir Rukawa antes de perder el equilibrio y caer con fuerza sobre la espalda del pelirrojo. La estufa-para alivio de Rukawa-cayó sobre el colchón y quedó intacta, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los dos basquetbolistas que yacían medio inconscientes uno sobre el otro en el suelo. Hana fue el primero en reaccionar, y cuando se levantó de un salto agarró a Rukawa del cuello y empezó a zamarrearlo al tiempo que decía "Zorro tarado te dije que tuvieras cuidado!!!". Rukawa reaccionó, pero más que disculparse empezó a devolverle los zamarreos a Hana. -Rompiste mi estufa imbécil!!!-. -Nada que ver fue tú culpa!!-. -Doahou!!-. -Baka kitsune!!!!!-.  
  
Así empezaron a las piñas otra vez, hasta que de repente Ru se quedó quieto y callado, haciendo callar también al pelirrojo. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio otra vez, se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que parecía que venía de arriba. Rukawa prácticamente dejó de respirar; parecía que se le hubiera parado el corazón y traía encima una expresión que mostraba algo así como pánico y terror desmesurado. -Es. Megumi-dijo con su voz todavía más ahogada y aterrorizada. Hanamichi lo miró con una cara de no entender, "Eh?" a lo que Rukawa pasó a explicar: -A la cama!-dijo y agarró a Hana del cuello, llegando a meterlo y meterse él debajo de las sábanas naranjas antes de que la puerta de su cuarto se abriera ("Hazte el dormido!" ordenó en voz baja). Algo llevó a Hana obedecer y quedarse bien quieto debajo de las sábanas. El silencio que se hizo era asesino, tanto que podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de Rukawa latir con fuerza. Qué estaba pasando con el zorro?!  
  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, con un ligero chillido. La poca luz lunar que se escabullía por entre las cortinas descubrió el sinuoso cuerpo femenino que se hacía paso entre el desastre que había desparramado por el suelo, a través de la puerta. Megumi entró silenciosamente y se dirigió hacia el despelote que había debajo del armario.  
  
-Este.. chico.. me va a volver loca!!!-suspiró medio dormida, aunque claramente molesta. Hana y Ru mantuvieron su silencio. Megumi volvió a hablar:  
  
-KAEDE DORMITE!!!-exclamó con una voz tan espeluznantemente molesta que podría haber asustado hasta el más valiente de los valientes y con eso dio un portazo y se marchó. Hana pudo notar como se le ponían los pelos de punta a su compañero al sonido de la voz de su hermana, seguido por un marcado alivio cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.  
  
Así se quedaron, inmóviles, hasta haberse asegurado que Megumi había vuelto a su cama. Después de eso se miraron, notando la proximidad escalofriante de sus cuerpos.  
  
Hana casi salta del horror pero llegó a controlar el impulso de gritar. Ru, con su calma habitual, se paró tranquilamente y se dirigió hasta donde su estufa estaba, enchufándola a la pared. Sentándose, se cubrió con una frazada y así se quedó, acurrucado frente a su vieja estufa eléctrica en el frío de la noche.  
  
Viendo que su compañero pelirrojo no tenía intenciones de aprovechar el calor que irradiaba el aparato, hizo un ademán forzado, indicándole que se sentara a su lado (aunque a juzgar por su expresión no estaba muy seguro de quererlo ahí.). Hana dudó pero bueno, qué más daba, se le acercó arrastrando una de sus sábanas y se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de la estufa. Pronto la habitación se volvió a llenar de silencio muy calmo y hasta relajante. Hana y Ru, sentados lado a lado, vencidos por el sueño y el cansancio quedaron profundamente dormidos en cuestión de minutos, aunque en la cabeza del pelirrojo no hacía más que dar vueltas el recuerdo de un incidente reciente que.  
  
*****  
  
Capítulo 7: "Shiroi uso Shiroi Himitsu" (~White lie, white secret ~ Mentiras blancas, Secretos blancos~)  
  
Faltaban 8 minutos para que el partido contra Kainan terminara. Seiryuu perdía miserablemente por 72 a 98 y las chances de ganar no eran muy buenas. En los primeros minutos parecían haber recuperado el vigor del primer tiempo pero todos sus ataques se veían frustrados por la defensa de Kainan. Para empeorar las cosas, el enojo de Fuuma no había hecho más que aumentar. Sou y Hikaru habían formado una suerte de dupla que se mostró a la medida de sus marcas; impredecible y veloz, pero con eso no fue suficiente para tomar la delantera. Akito se empezaba a mostrar cansado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado al ritmo cansado de los partidos como estos y Touya estaba demasiado ocupado en intentar mantener la cordura de su capitán que era poca la atención que le ponía a Takasago y al partido en general. Un desastre, bah.  
  
Dos minutos más tarde volvió a sonar el silbato. Falta para el número 10 de Kainan. Kiyota había empujado a Seta en un intento de sacarle la pelota cuando éste tiraba. bueno, en verdad Seta lo había empujado primero pero con tal sutileza que el árbitro no pudo verlo. Kiyota tan solo había devuelto el golpe.  
  
-De. demo!!! Él me empujó primero!!!-se quejó el morocho. Sou seguía en el piso, fingiendo estar herido, riéndose a más no poder para sus adentros (es que era muy buen actor ^^). Maki se le acercó a Kiyota y lo hizo levantar la mano y dejar de quejarse.  
  
-Dos tiros libres para el número 11 de Seiryuu!!-excalmó el árbitro. Seta se levantó de donde estaba y dirigió una mirada arrogante y sobradora al 10 de Kainan. Llevó una mano a sus labios y cubriéndolos dejó escapar una risita acompañada por un gesto de burla. A Kiyota se le pusieron los pelos de punta y estuvo a punto de encarar a Soujiro pero Maki lo agarró de una oreja justo a tiempo, lo que causó un ataque de risa compulsivo en Sou, que ahora prácticamente lloraba de la risa.  
  
Touya y Fuuma se acercaron a Sou.  
  
-Qué estás haciendo, idiota?!?!?!-lo regañó Touya, furioso-esas cosas no se hacen!!!-. -Muy bien hecho, Seta!-contradijo Niigata-vas mejorando de a poco, hee hee- . -FUU~~~~~~~~~~MA!!!!!-Touya miró a su superior con una expresión de mala muerte, fuego en sus ojos. Fuuma miró para otro lado, caprichosamente.  
  
-¬¬ qué? Esos Kainan se lo merecen.-dijo. -Ese no es el punto!!!-. -Ok, van a quedarse ahí discutiendo como nenitos o vamos a seguir con el partido??-preguntó Sou exasperado. -Seta-kun!! Te toca tirar-dijo Akito desde atrás, entregándole la pelota mientras los otros dos se asesinaban con la mirada.  
  
'Por Dios.!' suspiró Sou, trotando al círculo desde donde se tira. Se preparó para tirar, intentando recordar las mil y una cosas que Touya y Nakata le habían intentado enseñar de los tiros. Sostener la pelota con la mano derecha, mantener el codo derecho, apuntar, dirigir. aflojar el brazo. Soujiro pudo sentir en sus espaldas las miradas curiosas que se fijaban en él. Habiendo dado cuenta de su velocidad inusual y reflejos exactos, faltaba pasar la prueba de la puntería. Fuuma y Touya se dejaron de pelear y se acercaron al círculo también, tomando posiciones.  
  
Se hizo un gran silencio en el gimnasio.  
  
Sou se concentró en la pelota y cerró los ojos. Su mente lo llevó al gimnasio de Shohoku y a la cantidad incontable de veces que había visto a sus compañeros hacer tiros simples. Recordó los tiros que Rukawa le había ayudado a mejorar por las noches. sabía que no fallaría.  
  
Como predijo, su tiro fue perfecto.  
  
Otro silencio asombrado cayó sobre el gimnasio, especialmente sobre "los Kainan". Sou sonreía a lo Hanamichi. Soy un genio, nyejejejejejejeje!!!!! Sou desu ne!!! Ore wa tensai!!!!!, se repetía.  
  
El segundo tiro fue errado, a propósito, vale aclarar, y terminó en una clavada de Fuuma, furiosa y desesperada, arremetiendo contra todo lo que tenía cerca. Parecía que el aro de verdad se iba a venir abajo. El equipo de Seiryuu empezó a brillar en los últimos minutos. Cuando ya no quedaba tiempo para pasar el marcador de Kainan su juego se volvió impenetrable y preciso; exacto. Desde la banca, ni Nakata ni Seki podían creerlo. Era el mismo equipo que apenas 10 minutos antes no dejaba de cometer errores estúpidos y perder jugadas a lo tonto. Fuuma parecía haberse aliado con Seta y se encargaron de presionar la defensa sobre sus respectivas marcas. Maki, claro, se dio cuenta de esto. La arrogancia de Fuuma lo había dotado de una suerte de fuerza extra que tenía al capitán moreno en apuros, aunque también supo no prestar atención a este detalle ya que la falta de tiempo no dejaría a Seiryuu ganar el partido, no importa el empeño que le pusieran.  
  
Así fue como al finales del segundo tiempo, a menos de dos minutos del final definitivo, Seiryuu perdía 87 a 108. Si bien la distancia se había achicado, no había forma de pasar a Kainan. Fueron exactamente 74 segundos antes del silbatazo final cuando una de las puertas laterales del gimnasio se abrió, dando paso a un joven alto y morocho, ojos cansados y azules que portaba una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. Otro silencio de lápida se formó en el ambiente, al tiempo que las miradas inquisidoras de todos los alumnos de Ryonan (especialmente del capitán y el entrenador Taoka) e incluso algunos Shohoku se clavaba directamente en el muchacho que tan panchamente como había entrado se sentó con toda tranquilidad a un lado del aro, a mirar lo que quedaba de partido como si nada. Ninguno de los que jugaban parecieron notarlo, excepto cierto par de ojos negros que al atravesarse con su sonrisa sensualmente distraída se clavaron en su mirada celeste y no se despegaron de la misma hasta que un pelotazo bien puesto en la nuca lo sacó del trance.  
  
A diferencia de lo que sus compañeros supusieron sería una reacción normal en él-darse vuelta hecho una furia y despotricar contra todo ser viviente cercano a los 50 mts a la redonda-, su reacción fue hasta tardía, ausente. Giró la cabeza con indiferencia hasta cruzar su mirada con el culpable del golpe-Hikaru, pobre santo-y sin dirigirle una palabra, un insulto, se le quedó mirando. Hikaru no supo comprender el silencio descomunal que se mostraba en la mirada perdida de su compañero, por lo que se limitó a devolver unos ojos llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad. No llegaron a pasar 10 segundos del "incidente" que la voz suave y salvadora de Touya despertaba a nuestro jugador en cuestión y lo traía vuelta a la realidad, aunque se mostró prácticamente indiferente en lo que restó del partido.  
  
El partido terminó con un desastroso marcador que daba 112 puntos a Kainan y 91 a Seiryuu.  
  
Una vez había sonado el silbato, todos los jugadores se juntaron en la mitad de la cancha para darse el saludo final e irse a sus respectivos vestuarios para ducharse, cambiarse y prepararse para el tercer tiempo.  
  
Fuuma hecho una furia se acercó lo más cortés que le salió, secundado por su pelirrojo vice-capitán, a Maki y le extendió la mano de mala gana. Maki le devolvió el saludo flasheándole una sonrisa sobradora y burlona. Al primer contacto de sus manos, sin embargo, empezaron a asesinarse con la mirada y cualquiera hubiera jurado que en cualquier momento hacían explotar el gimnasio. Touya se quedaba cerca por si las dudas y Aki miraba de reojo para ayudar a Touya en caso de ser necesario. Hikaru se negó a saludar a nadie de malhumorado que se había puesto y se largó a los vestidores. Sou seguía en estado vegetativo mirando ausente al lugar donde el chico de antes había estado sentado apenas minutos antes. No le había sacado los ojos de encima desde que hubiera terminado el partido y había adoptado una actitud callada e indiferente que estaba incomodando bastante a Touya-sin mencionar la acara de bobo idiotizado que tenía. -Seta-empezó el pelirrojo-Qué te pasa....Seta!!!-. -......era.....igual....-balbuceó Sou. Touya se quedó callado ante estas palabras-tenía... los mismos ojos... tenía....-. -Olvídalo-cortó Touya, que a juzgar por el tono melancólico que utilizaba su jugador podía imaginar de quién era que hablaba-y quítate esa cara de enfermo mental que has puesto. Olvídalo... vamos, a los vestidores-.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el círculo central. Fuuma seguía odiándose con Maki bajo la mirada cautelosa de Akito y Jin que se podía decir que funcionaban de niñeras. Kiyota espero el momento para acercarse a su marca y refregarle por la cara que habían perdido.  
  
-Qué te pareció eso, enano?? Les dimos una buena paliza. Nadie puede vencer a Kainan el equipo ganador con su súper novato Nobunaga Kiyot-. -Seeee... calláte! A nadie le ineteresás. D'uh. Además, perdón que me meta con tu súper título de novato, pero que yo sepa te costó bastante seguirme ahí adentro. Parece que este zorrito fue lo suficientemente astuto como para burlar al monito bocón, eh??-. A Kiyota casi se le va la mandíbula con esta respuesta. Era verdad, no le había sido nada fácil pasar la marca de Sou ni alcanzarle en la defensiva... aunque eso no lo hubiera reconocido ni muerto. -... y lo peor, ja! Vos llevás una vida en esto y yo apenas empecé hace unas semanas a practicar... además ni que me interesara. Si me pusiera las pilas te haría morder el polvo, monito salvaje...!-finalizó el muchacho castaño con soberbia. Al monito salvaje no le agradó nada la forma en que este nuevo jugador le faltaba el respeto y se decidió por terminar la conversación sacándole la lengua y murmurando un bastante audible: "PERDEDORES!!!". -Idiota sin cerebro-acotó Sou bastante molesto. Después de que todos se saludaron, se retiraron a sus vestuarios donde se bañaron y cambiaron. 20 minutos más tarde ambos colegios y los chicos de Shohoku, Ryonan y algunas otras prepas que habían presenciado el partido se reunieron en el inmenso patio de uno de los edificios principales de Kainan para el tercer tiempo.  
  
Todos parecían conocerse entre todos, excepto los chicos Seiryuu que además de la gente de Shohoku no conocían a nadie más por ahí. El entrenador de Kainan estaba hablando con Fujitaka-sensei muy animadamente, ya que ámbos se conocían hacia un tiempo y no se habían visto hace mucho. Fujitaka-sensei estaba muy conforme con el desempeño de su equipo pero aún así se mostró muy asombrado por la increíble habilidad de Kainan. De los tipos Shohoku estaba el gorila Akagi hablando con Uozumi y Hikoichi que anotaba todo el resto al lado. Hana y Ru se peleaban en un costado y el resto boludeaba por ahí. Los Kainan, victoriosos, se dedicaban a vanagloriarse, sobre todo Kiyota, asistido por Jin y su eterna sonrisa que asentía distraído cada comentario de su compañero. Maki y Fuuma, para variar un poco, se odiaban a larga distancia, ya que por pura prudencia se habían puesto una distancia mínima de al menos 10 metros de su ex compañero. En eso caen Sou y Tsubaki al patio. Los últimos en entrar, por lo visto. Tsubaki se dedicó a mirar a los chicos Shohoku e inspeccionarlos bien ya que antes no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. En el gimnasio no había señal del tipo que había entrado a mitad del partido, por más que lo ojos de Sou se alertaron ante cualquier seña de que estuviera cerca. -Che, che, Sou!-empezó Tsubaki. -Qué querés?-. -Dónde están los chicos que entrenan con ustedes???-. -Por allá, mirá. Ves el pelirrojo aquel? Todos los que están ahí con la camperita negra y roja. ya los viste antes-. -Los ví re así nomás.. Hay alguno que esté bueno??-. -Mmm.. No sé si dan para vos. fijate. capaz el morocho aquel. uno que tiene ojos azules.-. -Cuál, el que está ahí con el pelirrojo???-. -No, nena! Kaede no da para andar con vos-. -Uy, Kaede, sorry!! No sabía que ya habías avanzado a ese level, darling!-. -No jodas. además a Kaede lo tengo fichado yo-. Se rió. -Por qué será que no me sorprende? Además tiene muy cara de pendejo. que es lindo no te lo niego, pero no es mi tipo, no dá para mí.-. -*ES* un pendejo. 15 añitos, qué tal?-. -Pedófilo-. -En la vida hay que probar de todo-terminó Sou, encogiéndose de hombros burlonamente. -Entonces cuál me decís??-cambió de tema la pelirroja. -A ver. ah, mirá. Ahí está, lo ves???-. -EL DE ANTEOJOS?!?!?!-se horrorizó la chica. -No, boluda!!!! El de al lado!!!-. -Ahh.. Uh..! No está nada mal. Cómo se llama..?-. -Hisa-. -Hisa? Hisa así solo?? Hisa qué?-. -No sé que se yo. Hisa. Hisashi. Hisashi Mitsui, creo. sabés que soy horrible para los nombres, nena! Además ni que te fueras a casar con él.-. -Qué sabés-dijo ella, y dicho esto se dirigió hacia el morocho en cuestión.  
  
Sou suspiró mientras veía como su amiga se perdían entre la gente. Decidió él mismo ir a pegarle una visita a Hana y Ru antes de que se mataran.  
  
Haruko, que estaba acompañando a su hermano, se unió al grupete antes que Sou pudiera siquiera decirles hola a los dos chicos que se masacraban con los ojos. Hana enseguida entró en su idiotizante love-mode y Ru, para variar, no le dio ni la hora. -Hola!-dijeron Haruko y Sou al mismo tiempo. Entre los dos se había generado, a lo largo de esas semanas, una suerte de enemistad que colgaba del aire cada vez que se juntaban. Nunca se habían dicho nada y no se dirigían la palabra-más que nada por que a ninguno le interesaba hablar con el otro-y aunque nunca habían hablado de nada de esto con nadie, los dos tenían bien en claro que practicamente no se podían ni ver. Haruko, claro, no se dio cuenta exactamente de esto, ya que es medio (sólo medio???) ingénua y no concibe sentimientos como el odio y esas cosas malas, pero no podía dejar de sentir que no le agardaba Sou. A pesar de esto, por su naturaleza, siempre le era amable las pocas veces que cruzaban palabra. Sou en cambio no la soportaba porque decía que era "una boluda cualquiera", según sus propias palabras, y que lo único que sabía hacer era "calentarle la pava a Hana", aunque incoscientemente, claro. No aguantaba su ingenuidad de señorita mojigata y que no se diera cuenta que tenía a un pelirrojo que se moría de amor por ella atrás. Además de que sabía perfectamente que estaba atrás de Rukawa a pesar de que este no le daba 5 de pelota. "Tipo, si te gusta un flaco lo encarás, no te quedás como una pelotuda miándolo todo el día. Menos si sabés que el tipo tiene 0 onda con vos. Aunque sea intentás apretártelo, o algo!! Esta mina no mueve un pelo, es una tarada!!!!". A pesar de que Hana intentó explicarle una y mil veces que su Haruko era re buena, re dulce, re simpática y se preocupaba por todos y siempre alentaba al equipo y quién sabe cuantas burradas más, la opinión de Sou estaba calavada en "es una tarada" y por el momento no tenía pensado correrla de ese lugar.  
  
- Ha. Haruko-san!!-balbuceó Hana. -Hola Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun. Seta-kun.-. -Ah. hola. Yo~~~~~!!! Michi, Kae! Me vieron jugar hoyyyyy?????-. -Si!! La pusiste bien los puntos en claro a ese mono salvaje, hehehe-. -Ohohohoho!! Obvio-. -No sabía que en tan poco tiempo habías avanzado tanto, Seta-kun-halagó Haruko lo más amable que le salió. -....-. -Quéee??? No me pongas esa cara de nada. No me vas a decir que no aprendí de todo lo que me enseñaste.-. Al oir estas palabras, a Hana le recorrió un sudor helado por la espalda (recordando los incidentes de la famosa noche aquella en el gimnasio.) y se quedó tieso en su lugar, y Haruko no pudo hacer más que sentir ese horrible sentimiento comunmente conocido como "celos" por todo el pecho. Así que era verdad que los dos habían estado entrenando juntos por las noches. Rukawa no movió un milímetro de músculo.Se quedó callado y duro como siempre. -Bueno, OK. Me costó. Pero aprendí!!-. El chico zorro desvió su mirada de la del muchacho más pequeño. -Jugaste bien-dijo vagamente. Sou sonrió alegre pero el discursito del zorrito no terminaba ahí-al menos jugaste mejor que nuestro número diez.-. -!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUÉ TE PASA, ZORRO TARADO?!?!???!?!? NO ME IGNORES CUANDO TE HABLO!!!!!!!!-. -Doahou.-. -Bueno, bueno, no se peleen.! Mich, calmáte, y vos no seas tan odioso!-.  
  
Ru se dio media vuelta y se fue sin más palabras.  
  
-Uy que malo. -comentó Seta cuando Ru se había ido. -Ese maldito imbécil.!!!-. -Bueh, bueh, dejálo, no es más que un pendejo caprichoso, no le hagas caso- . -No digas esas cosas de Rukawa-kun!!-. Sou se dio vuelta. Todavía seguía ahí la mina esa? -Y si es verdad!-. -Nada que ver!!-. -Ah, no? Entonces definime esa actitud de recién, eh!-.  
  
Hana no sabía que hacer, si tomar partido por Sou y bardearlo a Rukawa o si defender a su Haruko-san y llevarle la contra a Sou, así que mejor se quedaba callado.  
  
-Qué puedes saber tú, apenas lo conoces hace semanas!-. -Pará que vos lo debés conocer ta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~nto!!!-acusó el chico, y con un tonito algo más sobrador agregó: -Yo al menos tomé la iniciativa. Vos qué? No hacés más que mirarlo y llorar porque nunca te va a dar pelota. Seguro que en tu vida te dirigió menos palabras que a mí. Sorry, darling, pero ese colectivo ya lo perdiste (aunque mejor dicho nunca lo alcanzaste). Y si me disculpan, creo que me dejé mi campera en el gimnasio-. Dicho eso se fue.  
  
Haruko y Hana se quedaron mirándolo con nada más que sorpresa en la cara. Hana porque nunca se imaginó que Sou iba a decirle esas cosas a Haruko, y ella. bueno por lo obvio. Pasaron unos minutos enteros y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Haruko estaba algo así como devastada, shokeada, incrédula. Sobre todo por la parte de yo al menos tomé la iniciativa. Tras sollozar una vez, en una voz triste y lúgubre dijo  
  
-sob No lo soporto.-. -Eh???-reaccionó Hana. -No es justo, por qué Rukawa-kun le presta más atención a él?? No es justo!! Él no es nadie snif Él. sob.-. -Haruko-san. no. no te pongas mal. Tú sabes que ese zorro antisocial siempre le lleva la contra a las personas. no.-.  
  
Haruko se calmó al darse cuenta que tenía mucha gente alrededor y no quería que la vieran llorar. Pero sí se sentía horrible por dentro.  
  
-Disculpa, Sakuragi-kun. Soy una tonta. No pasa nada, en serio. Voy a ver cómo está mi hermano, nos vemos-. -Adios.-Hana se quedó en silencio otra vez, observando a su Haruko. Tampoco era justo que ella solo tuviera ojos para Rukawa. Comprendía a la perfección como se sentía la chica, pero él no tenía intenciones de quebrarse o dejarse vencer. Tarde o temprano, Haruko-san ya no tendría por qué seguir llorando por el infeliz de Rukawa, pronto, ella sería suya. (N de la A: que divino!!!)  
  
Hasta esa altura del día todo estaba bien. Más allá de la arrolladora victoria de Kainan no había ocurrido nada más interesante y los jugadores ya se estaban yendo. Justo antes de irse para el gimnasio, Sou averiguó gracias a un tal Hikoichi que había ido a preguntarle hasta el número de zapatillas, quién era el sujeto morocho de antes. Un tal jugador estrella de Ryonan, Akira Sendoh (aunque no podía recordar muy bien el apellido) que tenía el mayor record de llegadas tardes crónicas al colegio y a los entrenamientos de toda la prepa debido a que se solía quedar dormido pescando en algún muelle. "Dormido? Me recuerda a un cierto zorro.". De su vida privada solo pudo averiguar que tenía una hermana por algún lado del norte de Japón y que al parecer no tenía familia más que ella. Según el chico bajito de nombre Aida Hikoichi (que se sabía hasta la fecha de vencimiento de sus galletitas preferidas), vivía solo y solía frecuentar la cancha de básket de un parque que había justo a la vuelta de su casa, pero aparte de eso nadie sabía mucho más de este chico. "Cualquier cosa pregúntale a su mejor amigo, Hiroaki Koshino. Aunque él es medio reservado también y dudo que te conteste. Tal vez si le preguntas al capitán Uozumi te comente algo, aunque creo que nadie guarda más información de Sendoh-san que yo. además el capitán es muy estricto y si te diriges a él así no te va a decir nada porque." "Ok, ok! Entendí, gracias.!!!". Después de eso Sou desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a los vestuarios.  
  
Hana, por su parte, estaba buscando el baño. Se había perdido en el gigante establecimiento y ahora se quejaba contra el edificio, los Kainan, Maki, Kiyota, los árbitros, y ya que estaba; Rukawa. Para colmo justo antes de encontrarlo se encontró con Kiyota que también tenía que hacer lo suyo. La idea de tener al baka nozaru como guía no le cayó muy bien, pero no le quedó otra que dejarse guiar.  
  
Al cabo de un minuto estaba en la puerta. Por alguna de esas cosas raras de la vida, en el exactísimo momento en que puso una mano sobre la manija de la puerta del vestuario lo volvió a atacar ese sentimiento horrible y angustiante que lo ahbía agarrado horas antes en el Danny's con Sou, solo que esta vez le pegó más fuerte. Sintió una repentina opresión en el pecho, miedo, terror, pánico. Tanto que la cara se le puso blanca pálida. Kiyota, que no entendía mucho, intentó hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada.  
  
-Oye, oye!! Qué diablos te pasa, pelirrojo?!-. -Shhhht!!!-lo cayó Hana. Y ante el silencio de ambos se pusieron a escuchar atentamente a cualquier cosa que pudiera venir de adentro del vestuario. Nada. Silencio. De repente un respiración agitada, un sollozo y por lo visto alguien que tosía violentamente. Lo mismo que había escuchado ese día más temprano. Hana entró en más pánico, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta del vestuario con un golpe fuerte, gritando "SOU!!!".  
  
Efectivamente, el número 11 de Seiryuu se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, sangre roja y espesa en sus manos y esparcida por todo el piso y su ropa, respirando agitadamente. Hana se acercó a él apresuradamente y lo sostuvo al momento que éste volvía a toser, escupiendo sangre y perdiendo el aliento. Fue horrible. Cada ataque que el muchacho recibía parecía un ataque epiléptico interminable; se hacía un nudo, temblaba con violencia y cada bocanada de aire que intentaba dar parecía costarle la vida. Después se le iban los ojos y se contraía entero, tosiendo como la última vez, escupiendo sangre de tanto en tanto, jadeando transpirado. Hana no podía hacer nada, más que sostenerlo para que no se golpeara contra el piso y Kiyota a poco y se desmalla de la impresión. El dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos negros de Sou era infinito, pero más grande era la angustia por la que pasaba el pobre pelirrojo que se sentía horriblemente impotente. No quería dejar a Sou por lo que no podia ir a buscar a nadie, y el mono salvaje estaba demasiado turbado como para poder hacer algo coherente en ese momento. Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes de que Seta recuperara la calma y pudiera formular alguna oración entendible que decirle al chico que lo sostenía.  
  
-Ha.. Na.. -balbuceó. -Shh shh no digas nada, Sou. Nozaru!!! Ve a buscar a alguien, rápido!!-. -Yo. yo???-. -Si! Idiota, que no ves que se está muriendo!!! Ve!!!-. Sou sacudió su cabeza antes que Kiyota diera un paso. Repiró muy hondo y de a poco fue recuperando su normalidad. -No. no. ya estoy bien. posta..-dijo cansado. -Estás loco?? Casi te mueres de un ataque de algo!!-. -No pensarás que vamos a dejarte así como así en esas condiciones, no??- acotó Kiyota. -En. serio. no es nada. anormal. Es un. una enfermedad. genética. de mi familia. mamá. también la tenía. son. son solo ataques. en serio. Hana. por favor.-volvió a suplicar-no le. no le digan a nadie. a Touya. please.-.  
  
Hana y Kiyota se miraron unos instantes. Hana volvió su mirada a Sou que dormitaba agotado en sus brazos. Tan frágil se veía. hubiera jurado que parecía morirse.  
  
-Me prometes. que estarás bien.?-.  
  
Seta asintió dormido.  
  
-.y que si vuelve a pasar le dirás a tus superiores?-.  
  
Otra vez asintió.  
  
-Sou, no quiero que te pase nada malo.-.  
  
Esta vez la respuesta fue una débil sonrisa. "Bobo.." susurró antes de caer en un profundo sueño rendido pero calmo. Hana lo levantó y pidió a Kiyota que trajera sus cosas.  
  
-Así que no vas a decir nada?-preguntó molesto. -No. Y tú tampoco mono salvaje-. -Cállate mono pelirrojo sin cerebro! Yo hago lo que quiero-. -Si alguien se llega a enterar te mato!!-. Kiyota lo miró de mala gana. -No dije que iba a decirlo, imbécil! Y quién eres tú para venir a amenazarme a mí, eh?!-. -..estoy preocupado, monito.-dijo Hana suave aunque inusualmente. -Mmm. bueno, si no quiere decirlo por algo será. Al final todos tenemos nuestros secretos que preferimos guardar. mejor que sea él quién decida cuando hacerselo saber a sus amigos.-. -... Tal vez tengas razón (por una vez en tu vida). Mejor vamos a inventar qué decirles a sus compañeros.-.  
  
Esa noche Sou se quedó a dormir en lo de Hana. A Touya y cía les llegó la versión de los hechos vía Kiyota: Hana tenía un nuevo juego de playstation (!?!?) y Sou quería verlo y se fue a dormir a su casa y le pidieron a él que les avisara a todos, lo cual gracias a Dios a Touya le resultó bastante creíble y no se preocupó más por el asunto.  
  
Esa noche, sin embargo, a Hana se le hizo difícil conciliar el sueño.  
  
  
  
  
  
Que tal??? Tan malo fue? T_T. Buuuuu Ok, no me quedó como me hubiera gustado, esa última escena fue desastrosa...... pero bueno, las proximas serán mejores... en serioooo!!! Este capítulo mmm se lo dedico a Tama, anq seguro no lo lea por ffnet ¬¬. Bueno no importa Tamaaa te dedico este capitulo ^^ te quiero guachinaaaaaaaaa  
  
Yumi Rukawa (tensai_yumi@yahoo.com.ar / yumi_rukawa@hotmail.com) 


	8. Everywhere

Los disclaimers de siempre. No hay mucho más que decir... 

**Capítulo 8** "Everywhere"

Martes otra vez. Un día bastante pesado y caluroso. Como todas las otras mañanas de martes desde hace unas semanas, Soujiro Seta se dirigía religiosamente hacia la preparatoria Shohoku, solo que ese martes en particular no se encontraba exactamente sólo. Detrás suyo, siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus pasos estaba un muchacho alto y pelirrojo con la fija idea en la cabeza de no dejar al muchacho castaño sin vigilancia durante lo que pudiera del día.

No se puede decir que el otro chico no apreciara sus cuidados, pero el ir y venir ansioso del pelirrojo le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

"Haaaaaaanaaaa!!!!!!" dijo con una voz que daba por seguro que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, "Dejá de seguirme!!"

"Hn?? Yo no te estoy siguiendo. Vamos al mismo colegio" repuso el muchacho con indiferencia.

"Vos vivís en la otra punta de la ciudad!!!!!!" acusó Sou algo nervioso, "Dejáte de joder, me estuviste siguiendo toda la semana!!! No me voy a morir en el medio de la calle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hanamichi paró en seco y se cruzó de brazos.

"No te creo". A Sou le empezaron a temblar los puños.

"Mi—mirá! Yo entiendo que te hayas preocupado! Pero te digo que no pasa nada y no pasa nada!!!"

"No hay forma que lo demuestres, no te creo!!" respondió con terquedad. A Sou casi le explota una vena en la cabeza.

"Y por qué maldita razón iba a mentirte, eh?!?!?!?". Hana se quedó pensando.

"Para que no nos preocupemos?"

"¬¬ ... A ver, Hana, Hana. Pensá. A vos te parece que _de verdad_ yo haría una cosa así?!"

Hana pensó todavía más y terminó por rendirse.

"No..." dijo y reemprendió su marcha al lado del chico más bajo.

"Y entonces??"

"Es que parecía que te morías!"

"Hn... bueno es algo complicado de explicar...".

Hana cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza:

"No me importaría tener que faltar hoy al entrenamiento..." dijo.

"El gorila se va a enojar con vos..."

"Eso nunca me detuvo. Ese viejo gorila no puede con este hombre talentoso NYAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Sou suspiró, "Ok, ok, vamos…"

***

En otro lugar, dos hermanos mellizos de ojos verdes y pelo rojo cobrizo se dirigían al mismo lugar que Hana y Sou, en bicicleta.

Él manejando, callado. Ella parloteando hasta por los codos, sentada en el manubrio.

"...Y después Hiromi, viste, la que se tiñó de violeta?? Se hizo unos reflejos lila que le quedaban ESPANTOSOS. Para colmo pretende organizar el evento que se va a hacer por el aniversario del colegio, y, tipo, *obvio* que no tiene ni idea de nada. Yo digo, tipo, no debería--".

"Tsubaki POR DIOS cierra el pico!!! Te vengo soportando desde casa, no molestes MÁS!!!"

"Ay pero nene!!! Sos un amargo!!"

"Guardáte esas cosas para tus amiguitas nena, me tenés podrido!!!" dijo cambiando súbitamente de tono, "Además para qué quieres venir al entrenamiento, hoy no hay partido".

"Ay bueno, es que quiero ver a los chicos, hace mucho que no los veo. Además no tengo nada mejor que hacer."

"(y por eso tienes que andar torturándome a mí?!) mmmmhh... Te enteraste de que capaz entra otro miembro al equipo?"

"_Aki_ me dijo que habías hablado algo con Fuuma pero no le presté mucha atención..."

"¬¬ Qué raro..."

"Y por cierto dónde está Akito?? No se supone que tooooooooodas las mañanas te acompaña al colegio??"

Touya se sonrojó un poco.

"Una de las chicas que tiene clases particulares con él tenía una prueba o algo así y lo llamó... y yo qué sé, no soy su niñera."

"No, pero sabías. Hehe... " Tsubaki se tiró un poco para atrás y acomodó su cabeza en un hombro de su hermano, sosteniéndose del manubrio para no caerse, "Y bueno, tipo, yo no se vos, pero yo desaprobaría bastante que mi novio le diera clases particulares a una pendeja calientapavas de primaria..."

Con eso se fueron Tsubaki, Touya y la bicicleta contra el primer árbol que se les cruzó en el camino.

***

Era un poco temprano para que comenzara el entrenamiento de ese día; todavía no eran las ocho y ya había una persona practicando obsesivamente en el gimnasio. Solo, callado como era su costumbre, corriendo suavemente sin hacer casi ruido, saltando, tirando, driblando, todo con una habilidad tal que le había dado el justo nombre de Super Rookie ese año y un puesto titular en el equipo de básquet de la escuela. 

Kaede Rukawa vivía para, por y de su deporte preferido: el básquet. Tal era su concentración en su juego solitario que no se percató que dos ojos lo observaban cuidadosamente desde la puerta, hasta que su dueño se decidió por entrometerse en su práctica.

Con su figura alta y sigilosa se las arregló para deslizarse entre Rukawa y el aro y robarle la pelota en cuanto éste intentó un auto pase. Rukawa se quedó duro de la sorpresa y no pudo hacer más que mirar al sujeto que con perfecta destreza daba un salto y hacía una volcada limpia e impresionante.

El extraño cayó sobre sus dos pies con un sonido sordo, de espaldas a Rukawa. Se notaba por su contextura que era joven todavía y su cuerpo y brazos eran los de un basquetbolista. El zorro pensó que capaz era un alumno de tercero que había ido a fastidiarlo esa mañana, pero no sabía de nadie en el colegio que contara con ese manejo de la pelota. Al menos sin contar a los ya miembros del equipo.

Notó cuando el extraño se dio vuelta a alcanzarle la pelota que no pertenecía a Shohoku por el escudo turquesa en su uniforme negro. Fue allí cuando los ojos azul hielo de Kaede Rukawa se detuvieron, observadores, sobre el sujeto.

De una mirada recorrió su persona ligeramente bronceada, pelo negro o quizá castaño muy oscuro, un poco más largo que el suyo, suelto descuidadamente sobre sus ojos miel que destilaban la misma frialdad que él mismo se veía por las mañanas en el espejo. Su expresión era nula. Nada.

Rukawa se molestó. Quién se creía que era este tipo para interferir en sus asuntos así como así? Se acercó a él y le arrebató la pelota con desgano.

"Kaede Rukawa, verdad?" dijo el tipo, y el zorro se sorprendió al ver que sí conocía su nombre.

"Quién eres?" preguntó más como una orden que como una pregunta. El chico no dijo nada. Se le quedó observando con descaro. Rukawa se indignó más todavía. Odiaba que le interrumpieran las prácticas de básquet, pero más odiaba que fueran tipos indeseables los que le hicieran perder su valioso (o algo así) tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió un poco incómodo ante la mirada inquisidora del tipo de ojos miel. Era intimidante, mirándolo así como si lo conociera de toda la vida, buscando en él algo que Rukawa no pudo descifrar.

"No puedes estar aquí si no eres de Shohoku" insistió fríamente. El extraño permaneció inmóvil y Ru pudo sentir la sangre que le empezaba a hervir en las venas, pero él no era de perder la paciencia tan fácil.

"Nadie te quiere aquí, vete" terminó y su ahora declarado enemigo mortal tan solo dio un profundo suspiro y lo miró por última vez antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Soy Kusao Takeshi. No lo olvides, muchacho" y desapareció tras las puertas corredizas del gimnasio. Ru terminó de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y arrojó la pelota con fuerza a la puerta, haciendo que rebotara con un fuerte sonido en la misma, justo cuando el tipo terminaba de cerrarla. 'Imbécil!' se dijo para adentro suyo. Desde cuándo Kaede Rukawa era el más hablador de dos personas??

Tal incidente lo hizo perder las ganas de seguir practicando y se decidió por ir a dormir a la azotea, aunque en su cabeza seguía revoloteando la identidad desconocida del tal Kusao Takeshi. Pensó que tal vez lo había visto de algún partido y por eso sabía su nombre, lo cual era bastante lógico ya que la fuerza y popularidad de Shohoku no hacía más que crecer, pero esa mirada que le había dado no era la de un simple aficionado al básquet que venía a buscar camorra... era muchísimo más... profunda.

***

El sol daba justo sobre la calle colorida por la que transitaban dos amigos de toda la vida.

Ambos Seki Tomokazu y Hideyoshi Nakata se dirigían hacia Shohoku para asistir a la práctica diaria. Nakata, lesionado, estaba ansioso por volver a empezar a jugar. Ya le quedaba muy poco de recuperación y los doctores le habían dicho que en cuestión de dos o tres semanas ya estaría jugando libremente otra vez. No podía ver el día en que se volviera a calzar sus viejas adidas Driveaway y hacer una serie de ansiosas volcadas con ellas. 

Seki lo acompañaba como de costumbre y la conversación que venían teniendo no podía ser de otra cosa que de basketball. Específicamente de su equipo y lo que el futuro tenía para ellos en el torneo Inoue.

"...no puedo creer que ese enfermo de Seta te haya golpeado en medio del partido...!!" se quejó Nakata.

"^^Uu Nakata, ya pasó una semana de eso, olvídalo! Además, tú sabes como es Seta... " intentó calmarlo Seki.

"Está loco!!!! No entiendo como el capitán lo aceptó en el equipo! Está demente!"

"No es tan mal jugador, Nakata, no seas así..."

"No lo defiendas, Tomo!!! Te podría haber matado!!" se irritó el jugador lesionado.

"Pero no lo hizo, en serio, está bien..."

"Si, claro, tú porque eres más bueno que Lassie, no puedo creer que ese tipo esté tomando MI lugar!!!"

"Ya, ya, Nakata, está bien, en serio, cálmate... ten fe en Kouji-san y el capitán, ellos deben saber lo que hacen... además Seta ya probó que tiene lo que se necesita para ser un buen jugador..."

"No, él no entiende nada!! No comprende la esencia del básquet, no sabe que..." 

A Seki le cayó una gota de sudor mientras escuchaba a su compañero hablar sin parar de la supuesta esencia del basketball, según él. Recordó lo que le había dicho una de sus compañeras el día anterior y se lo comentó a su acompañante.

"Es verdad lo de Kusao-san? Parece que va a volver al colegio..." preguntó con su típico aire inocentón.

"Huh?" Nakata olvidó toda lo que estaba diciendo, "Sip, al parecer ayer estuvo hablando con el director para el traslado. Fujitaka-sensei me comentó que le pareció verlo por la tarde y cree que lo más probable es que hoy mismo entre de nuevo a tercero..."

"Ojalá vuelva a entrar al equipo. Sus tiros son de lo mejor que vi en básquet de secundaria..."

"Si aunque... no es un tipo muy amable que digamos..." comentó Nakata alzando una ceja.

"Nop, es algo raro... Pero mientras ayude al equipo..."

"Hn... pero ese tipo siempre me pone nervioso... nunca se puede saber en qué está pensando..."

"Se rumorea por ahí que está saliendo con una mujer más grande, verdad?"

"Hum... si, algo así, no estoy muy seguro... sabes que se rumorean tantas cosas por el colegio que es difícil saber qué es verdad y qué no..."

La mañana era soleada y calurosa y los dos cruzaron una calle llena de flores, camino a la preparatoria Shohoku...

***

"Con una profesora?"

"Sip, por eso lo corrieron del otro colegio."

"Sabía que estaba saliendo con una mujer mayor, pero no sabía que era profesora..."

"Al parecer la conocía de antes y por eso se cambió de preparatoria justo en tercero..."

"Se cambió por ella?? Que divino!"

Touya frunció el seño.

"No seas boba, ese no es el punto! Tuvo muchas complicaciones por eso, no estoy muy seguro qué pasó exactamente y a Fuuma no le gusta mucho hablar de eso, pero por lo visto alguien los agarró juntos en una situación un poco comprometedora y lo quisieron sacar del colegio... "

"Que quilombo"

"Si, para colmo parece que la mujer en cuestión estaba casada o algo así..."

"Qué?! Casada?!" se escandalizó Tsubaki, "Que zorra!!"

"Hn... aunque no me sorprende de Kusao. Es un tipo bastante raro"

"Y pervertido!!"

"Ah no me vengas con esas cosas. Si los escándalos tipo novela mexicana te encantan..."

"Mmm". Tsubaki no dijo nada más hasta llegar a Shohoku. Su hermano iba arrastrando lo que quedaba de bicicleta y le llevaba la mochila a su hermanita que muy pesadamente le había pedido que la cargara.

***

"...y entonces?"

Sou tomó un sorbo de la Coca Cola que había comprado. Él y Hanamichi estaban sentados en un banco a la sombra de un árbol grande y verde, cerca de un puesto de hamburguesas.

"No hay mucho que decir... como te dije antes, es una cosa genética. Viene de familia. Mi mamá también sufría esos ataques de vez en cuando, sobre todo después de quedar embarazada de mi hermano... los médicos nunca pudieron decirle qué era exactamente, solo que por lo general se encontraba en las mujeres de la familia... Qué más?? Mmm es bastante inofensivo, en verdad..."

"Nani?! Llamas a eso inofensivo?! Creí que se te iba la vida en ese ataque..."

"Nah es solo un poco de tos y escupir sangre pero me agarran muy esporádicamente. No te preocupes, Hana, te lo digo en serio. Ya estoy acostumbrado..."

"Hm. De todas formas deberías ir a un médico..."

Sou levantó sus ojos de su lata de Coca.

"Al pedo".

"Mm?"

"No hay vuelta que darle, esos tipos no pueden hacer nada. Me pasé la mitad de mi vida en hospitales y está comprobado que no pueden hacer nada. Prefiero vivir con los ataques esos y hacer la mía... si me tengo que morir, al menos sé que viví como a mí me gusta..."

"Quién dijo algo de morirse?! Mientras tengas a este tensai cerca estarás bien protegido NYAHAHAHAH!!!!".

Sou sonrió y echó a reírse con Hanamichi. No le había mentido al chico pelirrojo pero tampoco le había dicho 100% la verdad...

***

En otro lugar, el actual capitán del club de básquet de Seiryuu, Niigata Fuuma, esperaba una persona con bastante impaciencia. Se suponía que debería haber llegado hace 15 minutos y todavía ni señal de él. Fuuma no tenía mucha paciencia para con las personas que llegaban tarde.

Estaba parado bajo un árbol pelado que apenas daba sombra sobre las baldosas rotas de la veredita. 

Fuuma empezaba a realmente impacientarse cuando al fin descubrió la conocida silueta de su ex defensor-tirador-jugador multiuso que se dejaba ver entre las sombras juguetonas de las sakuras en flor.

Hacía más de medio año que no veía a ese tipo, pero no le costó para nada reconocerlo. Habían sido compañeros en 1er año y parte de 2do. Lo único en él que notó que había cambiado era su tez generalmente pálida que había tomado un color bronceadito que le quedaba bastante bien. El pelo lo tenía un poco más largo pero el corte seguía siendo el mismo. Los mismo ojos color miel y la mirada que solía atemorizar a cualquier alumno de primero que se le cruzara. Eso y el arito de oro que se había puesto en una oreja. Fuuma sonrió confiado. Si él volvía al equipo, Seiryuu cambiaría radicalmente de ser un equipo mediocre a uno de los probables vencedores del torneo Inoue.

El capitán corrió hacia el muchacho que se le acercaba lentamente.

"Kusao!! Kusao!! Al fin te encuentro!!".

"Hn? Ah... Niigata. Siento llegar tarde, tenía que ver a una persona..."

"... está bien, después de todo tú no eres de los que se retrasan sin razón" lo disculpó Fuuma, "Tanto tiempo..."

"Verdad... van a ser 6 meses desde que me fui... "

"Seh... me alegra que hayas vuelto. No podía creerlo cuando el profesor me lo dijo. Vas a volver al equipo, verdad?"

"Para eso vine". Takeshi Kusao sonrió suavemente. No era de sonreír muy seguido pero cuando lo hacía toda su cara se iluminaba, "pero no entiendo por qué tenemos que venir aquí... ".

"Es una larga historia... déjame decirte que por el momento estamos entrenando aquí en Shohoku porque nuestro gimnasio está destrozado..."

"Ayer estuve en el colegio y vi que estaba en reparaciones..."

"Si, bueno, por suerte no fue nada grave, la cosa es que ahora tenemos que trasladarnos hasta acá... por suerte el gimnasio es grande y el equipo de Shohoku es bueno. Nos sirve para entrenar, porque nosotros somos muy pocos."

"Qué hay del equipo? Algún novato que valga la pena?"

"Mm... hay uno que capaz te interese. Se llama Midorikawa—"

"Midorikawa??"

 "Sip. Tiene muy buena técnica, pero todavía hace falta que pula un poco su estilo... es que tiene un nivel de secundaria alto. Pero creo que puede llegar a ser *el* tirador del equipo, tiene una técnica muy buena para su edad. Después mmm... los de siempre. Touya, Seki, Masami que entra de a ratos cuando lo necesitamos y Nakata que está lesionado..."

"Entonces son solo cinco..."

"Ehhh... no. Un chico problema entró reemplazando a Nakata hace relativamente poco. Touya lo trajo pero es un gran y verdadero problema..."

"Chico problema, eh?" sobre los labios de Takeshi se formó una sonrisa gatuna bastante maliciosa, "me *encantan* los chicos problema..."

"Por favor, Kusao, te pido que no le hagas nada, porque se puede llegar a poner realmente insoportable... si? Éste no es como los otros alumnos del colegio..."

Kusao no contestó. Se quedó observando las sombras informes que se formaban sobre la acera polvorienta, pensativo. Fuuma apuntó hacia la calle que conducía a la entrada de Shohoku.

"Vamos, déjame mostrarte el gimnasio" dijo y partieron.

***

"KUSAO TAKESHI?!?!?!?" exclamó Hikaru mirando incrédulo a su entrenador, "HONTOU?!?!?!"

Fujitaka-sensei rió suavemente y con una sonrisa contestó con calma:

"Sou desu. Vino a verme ayer y me pidió si podía ingresar otra vez al equipo. Aunque la verdad tendría que haber hablado con Niigata-kun. Esperemos que esta vez entre en serio porque a principio de año me había llegado su solicitud pero tuvo algunas complicaciones con el cambio del colegio y no pudo volver a Seiryuu."

A Hikaru se le encendieron los ojos y se le llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba flasheando muy mal con este tal Takeshi Kusao.

"No puedo creer que Kusao-san va a entrar al equipo... a mi mismo equipo!!!"

"Y de dónde conoces a Kusao-kun, Midorikawa-kun?"

"snif fuimos a la misma secundaria, solo que cuando yo entré, él ya estaba en su último año. Era el capitán del equipo de básquet y era simplemente.... excelente!!! Yo lo admiraba mucho pero nunca tuve oportunidad de jugar un partido titular porque era muy malo... fue gracias a Kusao-san que me decidí a ser tan bueno como él y mejorar...". Hikaru estaba prácticamente llorando de la emoción.

"^^Uu Parece que lo admiras mucho, Midorikawa-kun..."

"Quiero llegar a ser tan buen jugador como él!!"

Fujitaka-san sonrió gentilmente.

"Lo lograrás, de eso estoy seguro" dijo.

***

No muy lejos de ahí, cuatro jóvenes muchachos en uniforme negro caminaban a desgana rumbo al colegio. Tres iban hablando animadamente adelante; uno bajito, redondo y morocho y los otros dos un poco más altos, uno teñido de rubio y el otro castaño con unos incipientes bigotes en la cara. El cuarto caminaba pensativo un poco más atrás. No era tan alto como los otros dos y su cabello negro azabache iba prolijamente engominado hacia atrás. Tan perdido iba en sus pensamientos que casi se choca con uno de sus compañeros cuando estos frenaron abruptamente en el cordón de la vereda, ante un semáforo.

"Itaiiii!!!"

"Youhei fíjate por donde caminas!!!!" exclamó el muchacho rubio con una mano en la cabeza. 

"Lo... lo siento Okus..." contestó el morocho.

"Hoy estás actuando muy extraño, Youhei" comentó el castaño. Youhei se detuvo a mirarlo justo a los ojos, con una cara despistada.

"Yo??"

"Es cierto, estás así desde esta mañana" siguió el primer tipo tras sus lentes negros que nunca abandonaban su cara redonda. Youhei no contestó. El semáforo cambió a verde y cruzaron la calle.

"Y Sakuragi también se ha portado bastante raro últimamente... no sé en qué andarán ustedes dos... " terminó por decir el rubio.

"Jaja, no pasa nada, Okus. En serio...". El chico no pudo terminar su oración ya que justo se escuchó un grito notablemente femenino y definitivamente asustado que provenía de unos callejones al final de la cuadra. Muy poca gente se metía en ellos ya que no eran exactamente seguros...

"Qué fue eso?!" preguntó alarmado Okus. 

"Vamos!". Youhei echó a correr, sus compañeros atrás. Doblaron por el pasillo por el que creyeron oír el grito y pronto estaban cara a cara con un grupo de 6 o 7 matones que estaban patoteando a una chica bajita, rubia y aparentemente aterrorizada e indefensa. Youhei Mito odiaba esa clase de personas, las que se aprovechan de los más débiles, y no pensaba dejar ese callejón sin haberles hecho pagar a esos tipos la ofensa.

"Qué están haciendo?" preguntó, desafiante, "déjenla en paz."

"Y quién diablos eres tú??" saludó uno de los tipos que tenía pelo fucsia y un aro en la nariz, con suma arrogancia.

"Nadie que pueda importarte, imbécil. Deja ir a esa chica si no quieres terminar en el hospital."

"Uy que miedo. El niño bonito va a castigarnos?" intervino otro que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza. Sobre los labios de Youhei se formó una leve media sonrisa confiada. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

"No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima" volvió a advertir, con calma.

El tipo que sostenía las manos de la chica, que temblaba muerta del miedo, se le acercó todavía más y puso su otra mano sobre su cuello.

"O sino qué??" dijo, sobrador.

"Muchachos..."

"Estamos justo detrás de ti, Youhei."

Con un movimiento veloz y preciso, Youhei se deslizó hacia donde la chica se encontraba, apartando al tipo de ella con una potentosa patada en el estómago (del tipo, d'uh). Sus compañeros tomaron inmediatamente a los otros tipos y en cuestión de segundos estaban todos K.O. en el piso, llorando por sus mamás.

"O sino les patearemos el trasero a ti y a todos tus compañeritos" acertó Noma, limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre que caía de su boca con la manga de su uniforme negro. Dicho esto se fue a reunir con sus tres compañeros que miraban expectantes a la chica rubia.

Ésta, que por lo visto no había dejado de temblar, estaba al borde de un ataque de llanto. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, al igual que sus puños, y todo su cuerpo estaba prácticamente contraído del miedo. Youhei fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

"Estás bien??". La chica apenas asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Su pelo rubio cortito se movió con gracia, golpeándole suavemente el cuello, y él pudo notar que tenía un mechón de pelo rojo a ambos lados de la cara. Su piel era pálida y tenía el aspecto de una frágil muñequita de porcelana. Era simplemente encantadora.

"De verdad no te pasó nada??" insistió Takamiya un poco más bruscamente, acercándosele y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ésta casi se muere del susto ante el gesto y seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

"Mira lo que haces, gordo!" lo retuvo Okus.

"La estás asustando, Takamiya, hazte a un lado!" siguió Noma.

"Puede abrir los ojos, no vamos a lastimarte..." intentó tranquilizar Youhei en un tono más amigable. La chica al fin decidió abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hizo dejó al descubierto el gran y hermoso par de diamantes verde-celestosos que eran sus ojos dulces. Tanta era la dulzura y la inocencia que desprendían esos ojos que Youhei pensó que se encontraba cara a cara con un ángel.

"Gra... gracias" sollozó ella, comprobando que no tenía por qué temer a esos cuatro muchachos que la habían 'rescatado' de los matones de antes.

Youhei sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Okus encontró su bolso a unos metros de donde se encontraba y le hizo el favor de alcanzárselo.

"No te hicieron nada?". Sacudió la cabeza:

"No, querían robarme pero por suerte ustedes llegaron a tiempo. Muchas gracias" repitió mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento. Su voz también era increíblemente angelical y su tono algo tímido pegaba perfecto con su pinta de chica introvertida. Youhei suspiró.

"No deberías de andar por aquí, es peligroso...".

"Además qué hacías aquí justamente con *esos* tipos???" preguntó Okus.

"Estaba... perdida. Nunca ando por estos lados y no sabía como llegar..." respondió ella sonrojándose un poco. Tenía un acento ligeramente extraño, y los cuatro muchachos pudieron notar que hablaba con demasiada precisión para el habla de una adolescente promedio como debería ser ella. Tal vez fuera extranjera...

"Llegar a dónde?". La chica buscó tímidamente entre los bolsillos de su blazer un papel que tenía algo escrito en letras occidentales.

"Sho... Shohoku" contestó ella, leyendo del papel.

"Shohoku???" exclamaron Youhei y Nome con sorpresa. Ella asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nosotros justo vamos para ahí..." dijo Okus.

"Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, jejeje...." invitó Takamiya, pero Okus pronto le golpeó la cabeza advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a tocar a la chica.

"De verdad podrían llevarme?"

"Seguro. No hay problema... por cierto. Déjame presentarnos, soy Youhei Mito y estos tipos que ves aquí son Noma, Okus y Takamiya. Y tú eres...?"

"Sakura. Soy Aikawa Sakura" contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

***

"Y qué hacemos ahora??"

"No sé. Yo que sé. Vos me trajiste hasta acá..."

"Vamos a Pachinko!!"

"Ni en pedo, es re temprano! Además no nos dejan entran ni de casualidad"

"Nada es imposible para este hombre talentoso"

"¬¬ Hana, No jodas."

Hanamichi frunció el ceño. En eso pudo ver a lo lejos, doblando una esquina, cuatro figuras que le resultaron conocidas. Sou también las notó.

"Ese no es tu séquito de babosos?"

"Hm. Creo."

"Hay una chica con ellos... hehe..."

"Naniii??? Haruko-san ka?!" la cara de Hana se llenó de corazoncitos, "hontou???".

Sou hechó a reír mientras Hana corría hacia los 4 muchachos.

"Youheeeeeiiii!!!!" gritaba mientras los saludaba con la mano.

"Hn?" Youhei venía perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Al escuchar su nombre levantó la cabeza y notó a su compañero pelirrojo que corría hacia él. A un lado suyo iba Aikawa Sakura, sonriendo.

"Hanamichi..."

"Hola Youhei, muchachos, Haruk---eh???". Hana se sorprendió mucho al ver que el rostro amable que le devolvía la chica que tenía enfrente no era exactamente el de su adorada Haruko. Se quedó nulo frente a la chica que le sonrió sin decir nada y sus amigos al ver la cara de no entender nada que tenía no pudieron aguantarse las ganas de morir de risa. Hana seguía O_O atónito son decir palabra pero tuvo la fuerza de reacción suficiente como para dejar a los 4 chicos K.O. en el piso de un cabezazo. Youhei, chichón en la cabeza y todo, pasó a explicar:

"Eeto! Hanamichi! Esta es Sakura-san. Tuvimos que ayudarla con unos tipos que la estaban molestando y ahora vamos todos a Shohoku porque tiene que ir para allá."

"Hajimemashite, mucho gusto". Sakura se inclinó.

"Ho---hola... eres nueva?"

"Iie, estoy buscando a mis compañeros que están en Shohoku..." sonrió ella.

Sou veía desde lejos la escena. No podía ver quién era la chica que acompañaba al ejército de Hanamichi, pero algo le dijo que por la pollera escocesa turquesa que veía sobre salir entre las piernas largas de los muchachos no era Haruko. Es más, esa pollera le sonaba muy conocida.

Se acercó.

"Hanaaaaa.... chicos!! Hola!!!!!!!"

"Ah, Seta. Hola" saludó Youhei sin mucho entusiasmo. Sou arqueó una ceja en su dirección pero no dijo nada. Se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba la muchacha en cuestión, que lo miraba con sorprendida incredulidad.

"So????" preguntó Sakura.

"Qué hacés acá?" fue el saludo más directo de Sou.

"Se conocen?!" Hana.

"No, solamente sabe mi nombre porque es vidente ¬¬"

"So, no seas así..." desaprobó Sakura. Sou puso sus mano por detrás de su cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"Es que Sakura viene a mi colegio. Pero se supone que estabas enferma y estuviste faltando como un mes..."

"Era mononucleosis, pero ya estoy bien. Además no fue tanto, tuve que hacer recuperación antes de poder salir otra vez..."

"Y a qué vas a Shohoku?" preguntó Youhei.

"Yo? Es que soy la delegada del club de básquet" sonrió nuevamente, "y me dijeron que el equipo estaba entrenando en Shohoku"

"Sep, y el otro día tuvimos un partido contra Kainan y tendrías que haber visto como hice morder el polvo a ese mono salvaje.... nyehehehehehehehe"

"Y tú, Sou, no deberías estar entrenando??? Mira la hora que es! Kouji-sempai va a matarte!!"

"Seee bueno yo que sé..."

"Nada! Que ahora estas a cargo mío! Hay que entrenar para poder vencer. Por cierto, ya tengo las planillas con el fixture del torneo... vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!!"

"Ay que pesada..." se quejó Sou mientras Sakura lo empujaba para que caminara. Hana seguía con cara triste por ilusionarse de ver a su querida Haruko y los otros cuatro se limitaron a reemprender su marcha.

Youhei iba al lado de Hana.

"Oye Hanamichi"

"Nani?"

"Qué hacías con Seta esta mañana?"

"Ibamos al colegio" contestó Hana con un tono simple.

"No me refiero a eso. Es que últimamente te le pegas y no sé... te noto muy raro"

Hana suspiró.

"No es nada malo es solo que... pasó algo... eeh malo, y quería asegurarme que todo iba a andar bien, pero ya está solucionado! Porque soy talentoso...". Youhei desconfió de la inseguridad que puso en esa última frase.

"Seguro?"

"Si. Honki...". Pero Hana seguía dudando de sus propias palabras. 

***¬¬ Alguien se dio cuenta como yo que en este capítulo no pasa absolutamente NADA??? xD patético, patético, pero tenía que incluirlo para presentar a Takeshi y a Sakura que pasarán a ser dos bastante importantes personajes más adelante. Pensaba hacerle una introducción como a los otros pero preferí dejarla para más adelante. Y además si agregaba algo más se me iba a hacer eterno =_=. 


End file.
